


Nights Together

by TheRainbowFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Character Study, Comfort, Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Femslash February, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Making Love, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Lives, Praise Kink, Reminiscing, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Surprise Kissing, Telepathy, Thought Projection, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowFox/pseuds/TheRainbowFox
Summary: A mini collections of small snapshots into the nights of the Doctor and Yaz. Yaz slowly comes to terms with her feelings and opens up about them, while the Doctor decides maybe it's time to stop being scared. Slow building, natural progression from crushes, to love, to the first intimate moments and all things in between. (Mature+ rating kicks in from Chapter 7)





	1. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Something I want to do while femslash february is a thing. I can't leave these two alone for more than a few days.  
> I felt like exploring the private moments that Yaz and the Doctor might share, especially when it comes to what they are.  
> Each time a new chapter is added, I'll add more tags and information.  
> For now, expect a slow build to the eventual smut (because I also want to write another smut but I love plot too much) 
> 
> Also, chapter titles will be song lyrics that I think fit the theme of each chapter

First Night

 

_“Are you two seeing each other?”_

_“I don’t think so…are we?”_

_“We’re just friends.”_

 

It had been a few months since that conversation back home. Or, a few months in relative Earth time at least. Yaz had lost track of how long she had actually been travelling with Graham, Ryan and the Doctor now. Especially as she could just slot them back into their normal life whenever it suited them. Her calendar told her it had been at least eight months now, give or take. Given that she had had her birthday on the TARDIS, it seemed about right. And yet, even with that amount of time having passed, the conversation between her mum and the Doctor still played around in her mind occasionally.

 Mostly because, deep down, Yaz was really confused.

 With each passing moment, she felt herself more drawn to the enigmatic blonde. There was something about her infectious energy, her desire to help, and her maddening brilliance that kept her wanting more. And, truth be told, she hadn’t exactly lied whenever she spoke about standing by the Doctor’s side.

 

_“More time with you. You’re like the best person I’ve ever met.”_

_“I’m coming with you.”_

_“I’m with you, no matter what happens.”_

_“We’re always with you.”_

 

Every time the Doctor went to do something alone, or even contemplated it, she threw herself into the situation along side her. Ever since the Doctor had crashed through the roof of the train and dragged all three of them into the greater, wider world, Yaz had wanted it all. She could finally do what she had always dreamed of; helping people. People far and wide, across the universe and through all of time. She would never give this new life up.

 And that was scary.

 Yaz had come to terms with her crush. Sort of. The fact it was growing bigger and harder to hide was now the issue. She could tell that Ryan and Graham were picking up on it, even if she didn’t say anything. Yaz had seen the way they looked at the pair of them in their shared moments, how they stood back on the side-lines and left them to it. Sure, they had their own familial bond to work out and had done so now, but they still kept quiet about what they saw. Except for when Ryan would have a private playful jab at her expense.

 Sitting in her custom created bedroom, which the TARDIS had designed for her after apparently sifting through her thoughts and memories, Yaz looked up at the glowing stars on the ceiling and sighed. Everybody could see what was going on except for the Doctor. The one person who needed to be paying attention. But as Yaz backtracked through her memories, she began to wonder; was the Doctor actually clueless? A much as it seemed that way, there had been moments to the contrary.

 

She had protected her from the Pting.

She had taken her to see her Nani’s past.

She had taken her to Dan’s daughter.

She took her hand in the Anti-Zone.

 

Then there were her expressions.

 

The Doctor always smiled softly at her.

She would lower her voice to talk to her.

Her eyes would stay focused only on her (which was usually very hard for the constantly-on-the-go blonde)

Not to mention the moments where she looked like a deer caught in the headlights and swallowed hard at any (admittedly hard-on) forward comment Yaz made about staying with her.

 

Everything seemed to add up, and yet it also did not.

 

With a groan, Yaz slouched in the small tub-chair, resting her head in the palms of her hands. Ryan and Graham had headed off to bed about an hour ago now and were probably deep asleep. Despite heading off at the same time, Yaz had found herself unable to sleep. Probably due to the fact herb rain decided now was a good time to psychoanalyse everything the Doctor had been up to in their time together and remind her just how much her ‘little crush’ was now spiralling out of control.

 “It’s stupid to think anything could come of this…”

 Mumbling to herself, she caught a whine coming from the TARDIS, which caused her to sit upright again. There was something about that specific pitch and tone that sounded…almost human.

 “I know the Doctor said you’re alive and telepathic and all…but you best not be listening in on me right now, I swear.”

 Feeling slightly uncomfortable about the fact the TARDIS had probably heard all of her late night musings, Yaz stood up from the chair and headed to her bedroom door. Unhooking a plush dressing gown, she slung the warm fabric over her shoulders and headed out into the corridor. The once cool metal floor felt warm under her bare feet, and as Yaz wandered away from her room she felt increasingly drawn towards the console room. The Doctor usually hid herself away in there to work on her spaceship, always stating that she rarely needed to sleep and had loads to do.

 Normally, Yaz would have headed to the kitchen to make some tea in order to help her sleep, but it seemed the TARDIS was also following her feelings and sent her to the central hub of her interior. As she saw the glowing crystal columns coming into view, the young woman paused in the hall. Underneath the gentle hum of the ship itself, she could hear something new. Curiosity lead her to stand in the archway, scanning the room. There was no sign of anybody else there, but the sound had grown into something musical.

 

A light, airy voice echoed through the walls, singing something in a language Yaz was unable to comprehend. Considering the TARDIS normally translated everything for them, whatever was being said evidently preferred to remain a mystery. The melody was soft and precise, never faltering from a slow and even tempo. After a few moments of lingering, Yaz saw a blonde head of hair pop from the other side of the console.

 The Doctor was geared up in her usual tinkering attire; baggy clothes, a leather apron, and a huge metal visor. The singing was broken up by the occasional buzz from the sonic screwdriver, or some sparks flying off the console itself. As Yaz ventured further into the room, she heard the singing stop as the Doctor spun around and lifted her visor from over her face.

 “Oh, Hiya Yaz. You snuck in. Thought you headed off for the night. Wait, is something wrong? Are you alright?”

 Placing the sonic in her apron pocket, the Doctor quickly rounded the console to stand before her companion, eyes full of worry and concern. Yaz found herself smiling at the strong reaction, it was incredibly endearing. However, she soon waved the topic away.

 “No, nothing’s wrong. I mean, unless you count not being able to sleep. But, it’s not bad. Not like nightmares or anything. Just…”

 She paused, suddenly unable to find the words to complete the sentence. In her mind, she wanted to at least tell the truth, but there was also the conflict about how much honesty she should give. The Doctor noticed her bewildered expression, offering one of her usual soft smiles.

 “Sounds like you’ve got my problem. Bit of a case of over-active thinking. Am I right?”

 

Totally spot on. As always.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 Yaz tucked her hands into the pockets of the gown, mimicking a stance she had seen the Doctor take countless times before. She watched as the blonde took off the visor and tossed it underneath the console. Hands fumbled around inside the apron pocket for the sonic screwdriver, before that too was discarded. Left standing in just a set of obviously men’s clothes, the Doctor held out her hand.

 “You know, you can always come and have a chat with me. Whenever you want. Night or day. Promise I’ll even keep quiet too, pretty sure I’m still a good listener. So, fancy heading off somewhere a little more private?”

 At her last statement, the TARDIS let out a few beeps, which sounded terribly offended. The Doctor’s gaze travelled to the ceiling, lips pursing together.

 “What? You have a terrible track record of being nosy. Maybe you should think about that for a minute.”

 Listening to the odd bickering between the Doctor and the TARDIS was something Yaz would never get tired of. Although she was unsure of all the details, she knew that the two had been together and inseparable for a very long time. The two often acted like a married couple, and she had occasionally wandered in on some unusually intimate moments between the two before silently running off. With one hand out of her pocket, Yaz took hold of the offered hand as the blonde turned her attention back towards her.

 

Without another word, the two headed off from the console room and back down the corridor. The Doctor’s thick soled boots clattered against the floor where her own steps fell silent. For once, there was no rush, and Yaz took the opportunity to enjoy the sense of calm that began to wash over her. After a few twists and turned, she found herself stopping in front of a door she had no recollection of seeing before. The wood was a deep mahogany brown, etched with constellations and strange circular patterns. It looked quite similar to the detailing that ran along the raised platform the console sat upon.

 “This should be a good place to sit down. Sorry if it seems a bit messy. Don’t really come here much now, and I always forget to tidy up.”

  The Doctor pushed the door open with her free hand, guiding Yaz into the room. She let go of her hand, clapping on several dim orange lights. It became apparent that her statement was not grounded in falsehoods. Small areas of the floor were taken up by piles of books, clothes, or a vast assortment of other strange things. One large chair was drowned by a stack of several smart jackets. Tucked away near the furthest wall, was an unmade double bed, pillows scattered across a deep blue duvet that lay crumpled and untouched. Display cabinets lined the right hand side of the room, with a large desk on the opposite side.

 “Is this…your room?”

 Yaz felt particularly awkward about the situation she found herself in. Eyes followed the Doctor as she frantically straightened out her bed, kicking a few rouge items away as she muttered to herself.

 “Yeah, more or less. I mean, I have a few rooms to be honest, this is just the nicest one. Seemed like a good place to sit you down in. Hope that’s alright with you, sorry, really should have asked first.”

 Having finally dealt with the mess that was the bed, the Doctor dropped herself down on the edge and patted at a spot besides her. It took a moment before Yaz was able to move herself from her rooted spot in the doorway, finding it difficult to not question everything that was inside the vast bedroom. Considering the Doctor was not a fan of sleeping, the young woman had always wondered if she even had a bedroom at all. And, this was certainly not what she had been expecting. Still, it was very nice, and as she sat down the same wave of calm finally quashed her nerves back.

 “It’s fine. I like it. Although, I didn’t expect the invitation.”

 Laughing quietly at the end of her sentence, Yaz rested her hands in her lap as she turned to face the Doctor, marvelling at how her eyes shone in the low light. There had been many times she had found herself speechless when noticing things about the blonde, and this was no exception. Crush be damned, the Doctor was looking increasingly beautiful.

 

After a moment of holding a shared gaze, the Doctor spoke up again to break the silence.

 “So then, what’s keeping you up tonight? Has to be something important, it’s not often you don’t sleep from thinking too much. I mean, I don’t think anything bad has happened recently, has it? I know…you had some trouble after your Nani. And Dan. But that was more bad dreams than anything else.”

 Each of the companions had found themselves having small moments alone with the Doctor, whenever things got too emotionally draining. Graham had spent time talking about Grace, and talking out his reasons for acting out against Tzim Shaw. Ryan had also spoken briefly about Grace, but he also talked about his dyspraxia and how it made him feel useless. Yaz had taken her moments to grieve over her Nani’s past and Prem, but also cried after meeting with Dan’s daughter and returning his necklace.

 True to her word, the Doctor always listened. Occasionally she offered words of wisdom or advice, seemingly drawing on her own life, but never going into any detail about it. Always keeping enough hidden from them all. Yaz often found herself wondering what those things were. She knew the Doctor was old, and had obviously been around many others before them, but aside from their clash with the Dalek…not a lot was said. Which never really helped her being confused about her feelings.

 Although Yaz was now presented with an opportunity to talk, finding the right words was again difficult. As much as she wanted to just let everything out, she did not want to risk ruining the dynamic the strange family shared. Her safest option was to just talk around it, while not drawing attention to herself. With a deep breath in, she began to talk.

 “Yeah, definitely more bad dreams in those cases. This is…different. I keep finding myself thinking about something in particular, and it bothers me. Mostly because I’m never quite sure how to talk about it, and I’m…I guess I’m scared that if I do talk about it, things would change. In a bad way. And I don’t want that. But keeping it to myself hurts too…it’s all a bit of a mess really. Sorry Doctor, maybe I should go back to bed.”

 

Pushing herself off the bed, Yaz turned away and prepared to leave the room, finding herself stopped by a hand gently wrapping itself around her wrist.

 “You don’t have to go…whatever’s bothering you, you can tell me. If there’s anything I can do to help then I want to do that, Yaz. _Please_.”

 The Doctor’s voice was quiet, mixed with hurt and confusion. The near whispered ‘please’ drew Yaz back down onto the bed, head falling slightly. As the blonde let go of her wrist, she placed both hands in her lap, bunching them in the soft fabric of the gown.

 “It’s just…God, this is going to sound ridiculous.”

 “Try me.”

 Yaz let out her breath as a long sigh, closing her eyes.

 “You ever…found yourself liking someone…a little bit more than you should?”

 She heard the Doctor chuckle.

 “Oh, more times than I can count.”

 Feeling a little reassured by the statement, Yaz carried on.

 “But then, that little bit of liking someone goes past what you expected. It gets worse. And you try to hide it, because it scares you, and you aren’t ready to face up to what that means. But that feeling just keeps getting stronger…and you can’t stop it. So you start noticing things, things that make you think you’re going mad. Because…there’s no way…”

 “Because there’s no way that that someone could possibly ever feel the same?”

 

There was a longing in the Doctor’s hushed voice that forced Yaz to lift her head and turn towards the blonde. In her eyes, she suddenly looked impossibly old. Wise. Lonely. Somehow, she understood perfectly. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling as she spoke.

 “Oh Yaz, the stories I could tell you. For what it’s worth, I understand. More than you could possibly imagine.”

 With an unusual amount of bravery, Yaz took one of her hands away from herself and rested it against the Doctor’s forearm, squeezing gently. With that gentle encouragement, the blonde turned her gaze back to her, eyes shimmering with the beginnings of tears.

 “But that’s for another time. For now, I want to make sure you’re alright.”

 The Doctor’s words were cut short by an uncharacteristic yawn, causing her to blush and Yaz to laugh.

 “M’sorry, didn’t mean to ruin the moment. Suddenly feeling rather sleepy.”

 “Guess that’s my cue to leave?”

 A pale hand came to rest atop her own, sending warmth coursing through her veins.

 “Still don’t have to. You could stay here. I mean, that’s entirely up to you. I mean, I don’t want to impose or anything but I just thought…maybe…it would help you.”

 For a moment, all Yaz could do was stare, feeling herself blushing at the sudden proposal. Considering the amount of time she had accidentally thought about spending nights with the Doctor, some of which…were less than decent…

 

“Okay.”

 

As her mouth answered quicker than her brain could engage in any kind of rational thought, Yaz watched the Doctor smile at her. Quickly making herself scarce in order to change out of her baggy clothes, the young woman was left alone in the vast bedroom for a moment, left to listen to her mind going off on many tangents.

_‘Okay. So the Doctor wants me to stay. In here. Which is fine. But, what does she mean by stay? Am I going to be sleeping on the floor? Is she going to be sleeping on the floor? Are we going to…oh…oh gods that’s a possibility. That is a thing that could actually be happening right now and’_

 Panicked brain was silenced by the return of the Doctor, who was now dressed in a starry t-shirt and shorts. Her hair had become increasingly dishevelled somehow, making it look like she had only just gotten out of bed. Yaz felt her heart hammering in her chest, mouth becoming increasingly dry as all body heat rushed up to her face.

  _‘Oh crap.’_

 Realising she had been staring as the Doctor made her way to the right hand side of the bed, Yaz quickly pretended to yawn, turning her face away and hoping that the blonde had not noticed. As she felt the bed dip and shift underneath her, she took it as her cue to travel over to the other side. She watched the Doctor pull away one side of the quilt, opening the space up for her and patting the mattress. Hesitating for a moment, Yaz let the dressing gown fall from her shoulders.

 “Don’t worry. I don’t bite. Might fidget a bit but that’s about it.”

 

Yaz slowly made her way into the bed, marvelling at how soft it was. The duvet was wrapped around her, small sequins glittering in the dim light. The Doctor really did like stars a lot, as the fabric had a very similar pattern to the door. With another clap of her hands, the lights went out, leaving Yaz to stare at a dark ceiling while her eyes adjusted. She could feel the gap between herself and the Doctor, part of her wishing for it to just vanish.

 “Been a while since I shared a bed. S’nice.”

 With another yawn, the Doctor began to slur her speech. Yaz noticed that it was a common occurrence, and the only sure-fire way to know that the blonde was in need of some serious rest.  She wondered how long it had been since she had last gone to sleep. As the silence fell around them, broken by the occasional low hum of the TARDIS, Yaz began to feel the Doctor shuffling.

 “You okay?”

 As she questioned her, Yaz felt two hands come into contact with her; one against her arm, the other on her hip.

 “Can I ask you something, Yaz?”

 “Always.”

 The strange role reversal made the Doctor quietly rock with laughter.

 “Is it alright if I move a bit closer? I just…there’s something I just want to check.”

 Furrowing her brows in confusion, Yaz rolled over onto her side and tried to make out the silhouette of the Doctor. It looked like she had curled up into herself a little bit, making herself smaller.

 “Um, okay. Sure.”

 

Not entirely sure what to expect from the question, or statement, Yaz braced herself. The Doctor shuffled more, scooting closer. She could feel her hair tickling her nose, one arm tentatively hovering over her side. Finally, the young woman understood what was going on and found herself smiling. Taking the initiative and responsibility away from the blonde, she wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in. After a moment, the hovering arm came to rest over her waist, hand gripping to the back of her night dress.

 Through some sheer coincidence, or happenstance, Yaz was now in bed. With the Doctor. Taking part in, quite possibly, the softest embrace she had ever received.

 The Doctor laughed again, burying her head into the pillow towards Yaz’s shoulder.

 “Okay, ‘m definitely a cuddler this time.”

 With a contented sigh, Yaz closed her eyes, taking in the scent of tea and a hint of burning that came from the Doctor’s hair.

 “Thanks, Doctor.”

 “Any time, Yaz.”

 

Feeling as if her body was melting away into the bed, and the embrace, Yaz noticed that her brain was finally quiet. More than happy with her current situation, she found herself lulled to sleep by the gentle breathing and twin heartbeats of the Doctor.

 

Perhaps there was hope after all.


	2. I Feel So Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tries to talk about something that's been both and Yaz offers a bit of support. Humans are much too confusing.

Second Night

 

It had been a couple of days since the night Yaz had found herself in bed with the Doctor. They had been on a considerable amount of adventures since then; they saw the dinosaurs, stopped an emergency food supply ship from being raided, witnessed the birth of a galaxy. All of which had been enjoyable. And ridiculously tiring. The fam had all sat together in the kitchen with hot drinks, talking about the events, before Graham was the first to excuse himself. He really struggled sometimes with all the running.

 “Sorry Doc, can’t keep me eyes open. Gotta hit the hay.”

 Exchanging goodnights, Team TARDIS’ resident granddad headed off down the hallway. This left a three-way conversation, that quickly devolved into Ryan and Yaz talking about their childhood. The Doctor would prompt them into talking about what they were like at school, how they became friends, and what caused them to lose touch with each other for such a long time. And how they never once noticed that they lived so close.

 “Just one of those things, Doctor. When kids go to different schools, they stop talking.”

 “Yeah, and as much as Yaz was me mate, managed to get on alright by myself when we lost contact. Kids stopped making fun of me for my dyspraxia because I could stand up to them now. She proper helped me with that.”

 Yaz reminisced about her school days. She had forgotten that, as a kid, she used to stand up to the bullies that picked on Ryan. And the ones that picked on her. Once she had even gotten into a fist fight with a boy twice her size, who used to keep knocking Ryan off his feet. All she wanted to do, even as a kid, was look after people. Protect them. Fight for them if nobody else would. Because of her, the school got a lot stricter with dealing with bullies and disruptive children. It was a weird legacy she held.

 

“Little Yasmin Khan, taking on the world. Sounds brilliant, that does. Totally not surprised either, mind you. Always got that look in your eye that tells people to watch out. Not in a bad way, I kinda like it to be honest.”

 Almost choking on her tea thanks to a poke in the ribs from Ryan, the young man quickly excused himself from the kitchen, pushing his mug away.

 “Proper exhausted too, so I’m gonna drop out for the night. Catch you to tomorrow, yeah?”

 As he left the room, with a grin on his face, the Doctor called out to him, unaware of what had just happened.

 “Night Ryan! Promise next time we do something a bit less deadly!”

 

Recovering from her incident, and swearing to pay Ryan back later, Yaz turned her attention back towards the Doctor. Once again, she could see the smallest hint of tiredness in her expression, but also something else. Her eyes seemed unable to focus on anything particular. Which, although normal, was not something that tended to happen when they were alone together. Guessing that something was wrong, Yaz took a final sip of her tea before pushing the mug to the side.

 “Doctor, are you alright?”

 Trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, Yaz watched hazel-green eyes finally focus on her.

 “What? Me? Fine. Totally fine. Okay, my brain is still a bit scrambled from that energy blast. Didn’t expect those raiders to have guns. Still really hate guns. Can’t keep track of my thoughts.”

 With a shrug of her shoulders, the Doctor collected the four empty mugs and placed them in the sink, lingering for a moment with her back turned away from Yaz. Truth be told, her mind had not stopped going around in circles for a few days. She kept trying to focus on other things, but it was useless. All the while, her thoughts coming back to…

 “Do you want to talk about it? The thoughts I mean.”

 Yaz stood up from the table, pushing her chair under and resting atop the back rest. She could see the fabric of the Doctor’s coat stretch as she tensed her shoulders, almost flinching reactively at the question. The blonde quickly turned back around, trying to give her best smile and hoping it would work on her companion.

 “Nah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s late for you. Should probably do like the boys and get some rest. And don’t tell me you don’t need it, I know you humans, if you don’t get eight hours you’re all grouchy and tend not to work very well.”

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

However, Yaz was beginning to learn more about the Doctor’s little habits and quirks. One of which was, the best way to get her to do anything was to let her think she was right. Then, eventually, she would come and talk. So that was the tactic the young woman was going to apply to this situation. Stretching her shoulders out and pretending to hide a yawn, she sighed.

 “Yeah, you’re right. I am a bit sleepy. Guess I’ll head off then, too. Goodnight Doctor.”

 Turning away and walking down the corridor to her room, Yaz heard a very faint response linger. The Doctor sounded awfully downtrodden and disappointed.

 “Oh. Night Yaz. Sleep well.”

 As much as it pained her to leave, she knew it was for the best. Yaz left the door to her room slightly open, allowing a sliver of dim light to leak out into the hallway. With any luck, it would be very little time before she heard a knock at her door, or a quiet inquiry. She settled down into her bed, pulling a book off her bedside table. Reading had become one of the quickest ways for her to fall asleep now, although her current material left her nothing if not awake. Choosing complex alien poetry was enough to keep anyone from sleeping. Too much imagery and metaphors floating around.

 

Time passed with little to no interruptions, and Yaz began to wonder if she had made a miscalculation. All she could hear was the hum of the TARDIS, no footsteps or knocks or anything. With a defeated sigh, she placed the book back onto the table and turned off the light, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. Just another night of sleeping.

 The Doctor rested her back against one of the kitchen countertops, having completely zoned out. The TARDIS let out a sudden series of beeps, causing her to jump and look up at the ceiling.

 “Don’t do that! Almost made me lose one of my hearts then.”

 The TARDIS hummed in amusement, much to the Doctor’s mirth.

 “I know…but I can’t. What if that didn’t mean anything. Can’t exactly deal with adding someone else to the list…”

 Quietly musing to herself, the TARDIS let out a long whine.

 “What, you think I should? You really are too nosy, you know that. But sometimes I appreciate it. Thanks.”

 There was no way she was going to quash the thoughts on her own, and much to her chagrin, the TARDIS was right. Patting a hand on the counter, the Doctor slowly meandered down the hallway, trailing her fingers across the metal walls. Knowing the ship off by heart had its advantages, more so when said ship was able to move everything around to suit her needs. After no more than a minute or so, the Doctor found herself standing outside the door of Yaz’s room.

 She had carried her here once before, after the young woman had sprained her ankle during an unusually tense runaway. Although she had severely protested she could make it on her own, the Doctor was equally adamant she was going to take her there. Plus, the TARDIS had helpfully labelled all the rooms up, just to aid Graham. Especially as the TARDIS still enjoyed to play move-around. Eyes studied the gap in the door, taking note that there was no light on.

 It felt terribly rude to walk in, assuming that Yaz was asleep. It also felt rude to knock the door, because if she was asleep, then she would be rudely awoken. Feeling tempted to close the door and just retire to the console room for some more tinkering, the Doctor’s attention turned towards a mumbling sound coming from the other side of the door. Steadying her breath, she slowly pushed open the door, hoping that she was doing a good job of being quiet.

 

“Yaz?”

 A quiet whisper passed her lips, greeted with another mumble. Assuming that was some kind of response, the Doctor crept further into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment, wondering if she had made the right decision.

 “Doctor?”

 “Hi Yaz. Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you. Didn’t wake you did I? It’s just your door was open a bit and I heard you mumbling and-”

 “S’alright. What’s up?”

 Yaz shuffled around in the bed before reaching over to her bedside lamp and tapping the base. The room became lit up by a faint white light. After another moment, the young woman sat herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. Rocking on her heels, the Doctor remained glued to the door.

 “You can sit down you know, don’t charge.”

 With a quiet sigh, the Doctor made her way further into the room, still delighted by the small space touches here and there. Especially the stars. The TARDIS had done a very good job with Yaz’s room. She made her way to the empty side of the bed, looking down at the duvet before bringing her attention to her companion. Just to be doubly polite, she waited for another nod of silent permission before sitting down.

 “Thanks Yaz. Appreciate it.”

 “Any time Doctor. Now then, tell me what’s up.”

 

Shifting the pillow behind her back, the Doctor leant against the headboard, fiddling with the string tie that held her pyjama pants around her waist. She had a vague idea of how she wanted the conversation to go, but it was impossible to trust her mouth. Yaz tucked the duvet over her legs as she waited on the Doctor.

 “Oh, you know, the usual. Side still hurts a bit but that’s not so bad. Regeneration will kick in soon, already fizzing around again.”

 “Doctor.”

 Yaz rested a hand against the blonde’s knee, rubbing her thumb across the plush fabric. She was already prepared for a night of keeping the Doctor on track with her words, determined to get her to open up a little bit more.

 “Right. Sorry.”

 Mumbling to herself, the Doctor looked down to the hand that Yaz  had just placed on her and smiled.

 “You know how a few nights ago, you couldn’t sleep because your brain was going around in circles, and I told you I understand because I’d been getting the same thing over and over again.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Well my brain is thinking of that right now. Kind of started after being shot and all. Started thinking about regrets I have. Things I’m scared of. It made me realise that I should probably talk about it. But, like you, not entirely sure where to start about it all, which I hate. Don’t like complicated things. In principle it should be simple but it’s not.”

 

Humming to herself, Yaz tilted her head up to the ceiling and took a moment to stare at the glowing stars, trying to keep her increasingly rapid heartbeat down. Anxiety always struck her at the worst times and this was no exception. Ever since the first night with the Doctor she had felt calmer, but also more confused. The two of them had a non-conventional friendship, where normal lines drawn were blurred or just undefined. One of those things had been sleeping in the same bed, and Yaz had woken up delighted with the sight of the blonde clinging to her as she slept.

 Although, if she played things wrong, all of that could change.

 “Yaz…Right now, I think there’s someone that I like a lot too. Thing is, everything still feels weird in this new body. Even after all this time. Back when I was a bloke, all feelings felt the same and never changed. I could always work out exactly what was going on at any given time. Still scared me but it was easier to manage. Now…being a woman is a lot more complicated. And confusing. Especially because I have a completely different understanding of everything compared to you humans.”

 Turning her head back to the Doctor, and looking into her eyes, Yaz quietly questioned.

 “In what way?”

 That question made the Doctor smile, taking one of her hands and placing atop the one that Yaz had on her knee. She slowly stroked her thumb across the cool, dark skin, suddenly confused at why her stomach was doing flips.

 “Lots of ways. Don’t forget, I’m older than I look. A lot, lot older. And I come from somewhere completely alien. Things are so different when and where I’m from. Everything just kind of happens, and nobody puts a name to it, and everything just works better that way. But you lot…humans…always have to define things, and put lines somewhere, make rules and constructs that really make no sense to me at all. Seems entirely pointless if you ask me. But I also like them, because sometimes it does make things easier. Except if you put that on top of who I am, and mix that around with how confusing and…feelsy being a woman is…yeah. Might need a bit of help to work things out properly.”

 

Yaz found herself laughing for a moment.

 “Feelsy? Okay that’s a new one. Maybe try describing how you’re feeling, maybe it will help. Could probably be able to help you better, too.”

 The Doctor sighed, taking a moment to think. For a change. She tried to take stock of all the little bodily and mental sensations she was currently experiencing, brow furrowing in concentration.

 “Um…I feel…There’s this weird tingling in the base of my spine. And my stomach feels weird, not like I’m feeling sick, but it just feels awkward. Bubbly. I can feel my hearts beating more than normal too, sending a message to my brain that’s making it all fuzzy and I can’t quite work out what words are gonna come out of my mouth. And…”

 There was a short pause as the Doctor’s eyes shifted between Yaz and the space where their hands met.

 “And…I don’t know why, but, your hand…my knee tingles too. I can feel how warm you are, how soft your skin is. Like I’m suddenly hyperaware of where you are in relation to my own personal space and something inside me just…”

 “Just what, Doctor?”

 Yaz mentally braced herself as she gently coaxed another response from the Doctor, who’s voice had dropped to the faintest of whispers.

 “Just wants you to be closer.”

 

Caught between feeling relieved and bold, Yaz took her hand away from where it rested and shifted her body so she was able to face the Doctor properly. Both arms came to wrap around her waist, pulling the blonde into her. As she rested her head atop her shoulder, noticing the sudden fully body tense, Yaz heard a sharp intake of breath and felt heat rush through her system.

 She was really pushing her luck.

 As she was about to pull away, Yaz felt the Doctor’s arms slowly snake around her hips to rest behind her back. Warm hands rested at the base of her spine, gently urging her closer still.

 “Oh.”

 The Doctor rested her chin on top of her companion’s head, taking in the lingering scent of coconut and honey shampoo. Her whole body felt electric, hearts thumping wildly in her ears. A small part of her brain called out, wanting more, but fear quickly overwhelmed it. She was not ready to listen to that thought yet. But what she did feel, made much more sense.

Finally letting go of her breath in a sigh, the Doctor mumbled into dark, thick hair.

 “Somehow, this is even nicer than before.”

 Fingers idly traced patterns into the thin material of Yaz’s shirt as the young woman nodded against her shoulder.

 “Feeling any better now?”

 “Yeah…I think I am.”

 

Having been the one to initiate the surprisingly intense full body hug, Yaz pulled herself back just enough to look up at the Doctor. She saw the contented smile on her face, eyes half closed and gazing down at her.

 “You know…might be a bit easier if you got under the covers too.”

 The Doctor looked to the side, biting down on her bottom lip before speaking.

 “You want me to stay? Is that alright? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, or stop you from sleeping more, or-”

 “Doctor, it’s fine. Come on.”

 

Letting her arms fall away and urging the blonde to do the same, Yaz tugged at her side of the duvet. The Doctor quickly stood up, taking hold of the corner and lifting it enough so she could slide underneath. Although her side of the bed was cold, causing her to shiver, she quickly felt warmth radiating from her side as Yaz shuffled closer. Taking a moment to rearrange themselves, the sleeping arrangements ended up with the Doctor facing the door and Yaz wrapped around her back.

 Unsure of where to put her arms, Yaz chanced on sliding one under her own pillow whilst the other rested on top of the Doctor’s hip. The blonde soon moved one of her hands to bring the arm around her waist, letting her companion’s hand rest against her stomach as she held on tight. A small shiver from the contact caused the Doctor to bite down on her lip again.

 “Goodnight, Doctor.”

 Yaz mumbled into her pillow, sleep quickly finding her again, leaving the Doctor to gaze out into the dark bedroom. She could feel the TARDIS lingering around in her mind, causing her to smile.

_‘Maybe you’re right…this feels nice.’_

 With a sigh, the Doctor closed her eyes, shuffling around a little more so that her hips were flush against her companion’s. Warmth and happiness lulled her to sleep moments later, not before she muttered back to Yaz.

 

“Goodnight…Yasmin Khan.”

 

Her dreams that night were not about guns, or violence, or fleeing from impending doom. Instead, they were safe and comforting, filled with images of Yaz and the time they had spent together.

 And moments that the Doctor would like to see come true.


	3. Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching Yaz at a rather opportune moment, the Doctor asks her companion for more advice. Specifically, how to deal with the annoying differences between male and female social behaviours. Realising where the conversation is heading, Yaz reveals some deeply personal information which accidentally leads to some less-than-subtle flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one!  
> Don't expect another chapter for a bit though, I just happened to be on a roll today.  
> Things will slowly begin to ramp up from here, and this takes place on a different tangent to my other Thasmin relationship fics  
> What item off the 'friendly female bonding' list will be ticked off next?
> 
> ALSO side note: this is kind of based off a few things I experienced IRL as a teenager  
> Or, basically, the entire 'coming out in high school' thing

Third Night

 

After a mutual decision to not go anywhere for a change, and just float around in space to catch a breather, Team TARDIS went about their days in relative solitude. Graham had found a small garden deep within the spaceship, one that had become terribly overgrown and neglected. The Doctor had remarked that at on point, they had been a keen gardener, and honestly thought the TARDIS had removed it. The two spent some time discussing what would happen to it, and as soon as the older man had mentioned Grace, the Doctor had decided that he could keep it. She even helped clear a small space out for a memorial.

 Ryan spent a lot of time just exploring the TARDIS. He always found something new with each trip, and was becoming familiar with the layout. Unless things moved around, much to his annoyance. Occasionally he would put his NVQ to use and sit with the Doctor as she tinkered around various areas and panels. He would always pick up another new skill, or learn something about the space and time ship. Once he was even allowed to help out, until the TARDIS protested at new hands getting into her wiring. Otherwise, Ryan would be in a small room with a video camera and a laptop, making video diaries about his travels. None of them would go online, it was more time used to reflect and process everything.

 Yaz was often found in three different areas, depending on her mood. One place she hid in was the library, but not the main one, she had found a secret one hidden away behind one of the staircases in the TARDIS. Inside was a treasure trove of Earth literature, from the greatest classics to books she assumed had not been written yet in her time. Most of the time she picked whatever took her fancy, but others she would find a book already waiting for her on the black velvet reading chair. She assumed that the TARDIS was offering them to her, considering they were normally romance novels. Other times, the young woman would be in the television room, watching a variety of documentaries from across the universe.

 Lately, Yaz had found herself spending evenings in one of the gymnasiums. Despite their hectic lifestyle keeping her on her toes, she found that nightly exercise often helped her fall asleep better. Her routine was often based on the training she did before joining the police force, other times she would just take a calm moment to do some yoga. Stretching and meditating was the best thing to keep her mind focused and not running off at ten miles an hour. Listening to the playlists on her phone also helped.

 As her mind focused on the simple beats of the music, Yaz failed to noticed that she had gained company. The Doctor had been wandering the halls before the TARDIS happened to bring up the open archway to the gymnasium. Her eyes instantly caught sight of her companion, causing her to pause. Seeing as now her fam were mostly living on the TARDIS full time, she had seen all of them in a variety of clothes; mostly day-to-day outfits and the occasional pyjama set when they spent nights playing games. Considering that she had only ever seen Yaz covered up in jackets and other layers, he sight of her in form-fitting sportswear made her feel…odd.

 

As the music died down to change song, Yaz could feel something different in the air. Mostly, that someone else was around. Police training had left her with a good ‘sixth sense’ as her colleagues liked to joke. Gently pulling the earbuds from her ears and sitting down from a particularly intense boat pose, she turned around and caught sight of coat tails. Evidently, the Doctor was choosing to hide, which amused her.

 “Hi Doctor.”

 Hearing the remnants of a curse, which made her laugh, Yaz watched as the Doctor poke her head from the right hand side of the archway, giving her a small wave.

“Oh. Hiya Yaz. Sorry. Just passing. Didn’t know you were the yoga type, pretty impressive. Wait, that sounded bad. Did it? I don’t know. Sorry, I’ll just leave you to it.”

 “What are you rambling on about this time?”

 Moving to stand in the centre of the archway, the Doctor held her hands in her coat pockets and looked up to the ceiling.

 “Social constructs are weird. I still don’t get them. And I keep getting confused because I say things and my brain kind of still thinks I’m a man and then I remember that saying those things is bad so I apologise. But then I also remember I’m a woman, not a man, so maybe those things aren’t so bad. But then I also remember than there’s the whole minefield of orientation and I just…stay confused.”

 

Picking up on where the ramblings were headed, Yaz smiled and waved the Doctor over. She patted the other side of the yoga mat, shuffling herself and her phone over to give the other woman some room. After another few moments of pestering, the Doctor finally came over, tentatively sitting down on the mat with her legs crossed. If anything, Yaz knew all too well the perils of female friendships, especially as someone with an attraction to the same gender. But hearing it coming from the blonde felt odd somehow.

 “This is about the time where I say that I understand.”

 Yaz watched as the Doctor lowered her head, just looking at her from the corners of her eyes.

 “You do, Yaz?”

 “I could tell you so many horror stories about female friendships. ‘cause I certainly don’t understand them, even now. Always seems to be changing, goalposts keep moving, and yeah things really get complicated if you throw attraction into the mix.”

 The two sat in silence for a moment, before the Doctor spoke up.

 

“Fancy swapping a couple of stories? Might help me make sense of things I recon. Also might stop me from making any errors in the future. Kind of gets tiring apologising all the time.”

 It was a fair enough request. Considering that it was going to be hard to go to Ryan or Graham for advice on this kind of thing, Yaz knew that the responsibility fell to her. Like, with a lot of things. Helping the Doctor get used to herself often fell on her shoulders. One time, when the Doctor had been injured, as the only other woman on the TARDIS she had had to get her changed out of her clothes so the team could patch up her wounds. This was going to be no different, although it did set a small spark of doubt off in her mind as to the meaning behind the conversation.

 They had been having a lot of emotional-based conversations as of late.

 “You should probably start though Doctor, just so I know where you’re going with all of this. Don’t wanna give you the wrong advice or anything.”

 

“Well…when I was a man, it was easier to know what to do and what not to do when it came to being around women. Like, remember in the Kerblam warehouse when I got you lot to hide in the alcove with me? Don’t think I could have gotten away with that as a bloke. It’s like…one of those unwritten rules, that you don’t get that physically close to a woman. Bit stupid really, but I’m always polite and conscientious. And, anything can be considered flirting. Which is proper mad if you ask me. What if I just wanna be nice?”

Yaz tried hard to keep her laugh in as she watched the Doctor begin to articulate her words with flailing hand motions. She’d heard Ryan complain about similar things in the past, especially when they were kids. The two of them got teased all the time when they hung out together, with the other kids shouting all sorts of suggestive nonsense at them. She’d heard a few sly comments here and there now they were adults, and Yaz daren’t even think about her own mother when it came to this topic. She’d seen both sides of things, and her teenage years were no better.

 “Also, on a similar kind of level, being friends with women as a woman is just so much more complicated. Like I say, at least as a bloke there was a relatively clear list about what to do and what not to do. You humans are so weird like that. Women get this weird free pass to do all sorts of things together that you’d sooner be caught dead than doing around a bloke. Like. You share everything. Clothes. Bathrooms. Beds. Get all in each other’s personal spaces. Say things to each other that would totally be considered flirting if you just swapped someone’s gender around. Ugh.”

 

Uncrossing her legs and bringing her arms behind her head, Yaz lay down far enough that her arms were pressed into the cold wooden floor of the gym. The bright white lights dimmed down enough so she could look up at them without any strain, the TARDIS obviously keeping an eye on things from the side-lines. Memories from years gone trickled into her thoughts.

 “Thing is, Doctor, those things can vanish very quickly. Me and my mates in school used to be like that. We were a proper band of girls, did all that kind of stuff. We used to have sleepovers in one massive bed, give each other hugs and kisses goodbye. Held hands in a big line down the street. Izzy Flint was one of them, before…”

 A shadow fell over her face as the Doctor leaned over, looking awfully concerned.

 “Before what?”

 Closing her eyes and sighing, Yaz tried to push through the bad memories and keep on track with giving the Doctor advice and support.

 “Before I messed things up. There’s one line that you’re never allowed to cross. I didn’t even cross it. But the fact that I could, changed everything. I trusted them, or, I thought I could. So, I told them something about me. Something I was scared to tell anyone else. Turns out I had a good reason to be scared. That started my year from hell.”

 

“What happened, Yaz?”

 “I told them…I told them that I liked girls. I told them, and then everything stopped, and they wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Izzy sent rumours around the school that I’d tried to kiss them, or cop a feel. Same thing they used to do with the boys. They thought I was no better than them, that I snuck my way in with them just so I could get off on it or something. Wasn’t allowed to be in the locker rooms in PE, everyone left the bathrooms if I walked in, wasn’t invited to any parties or anything anymore. Only one of them stayed by me, but we were never close with each other after that. It was awful.”

 “Hmm.”

 

Opening her eyes again and turning her head to the side, Yaz watched as the Doctor shifted to lay down besides her, mimicking her own pose. Sensing that there would be no other response just yet, the young woman decided to continue on. The only person who knew any of her story was her mum, and even then some details were heavily omitted. It was nice to finally get things off her chest.

 “The boys were no better. Once they caught wind of it, all they did was ask me if I would snog any of the female teachers, or ask me if I’d make out with their girlfriend so they could watch. Almost changed schools because of it, but I kept on. After that year, things died down. People stopped caring as much. They all ended up moving on to a guy called Mitch because they heard he was gay. Poor kid. He really did end up moving to another school.”

 After another moment of silence, the Doctor finally spoke up.

 “If it helps, I like women too. Well, to be honest I always have done, don’t think that really changes now that I am one. Or at least, I think I do. Like I say, still getting used to how things feel now. Starting to get an idea, slowly. But yeah, if that is the case then…wait. Does that mean I’m gonna have to start being more careful? Because, I just realised, we’ve already gone through that weird barrier about hugging and bed sharing and now I can’t tell if I should feel bad about doing something I shouldn’t have or if I’ve upset you or-”

 Yaz took one arm from under her head and used her hand to playfully bat at the blonde’s shoulder, effectively shutting her up as her head turned towards her.

 “Doctor, it’s okay.”

 “Really? Are you sure? I don’t want to make anything awkward…”

 “Really. I promise.”

 She could feel herself blushing as she smiled, and was almost sure she saw the Doctor’s pale cheeks gain colour as well.

 “Actually…I kind of like it. Is that weird?”

 

_‘Well, that’s one subtle way to scream I LIKE YOU if ever I heard one.’_

 

The Doctor smiled, head rolling back as her eyes gazed back up at the ceiling.

 “No. Not weird at all. I like it too.”

 A yawn quietly slipped from between Yaz’s lips, eyes closing before the sound of the Doctor talking again brought her attention back.

 “It’s getting late. You should probably head off to bed.”

 “Yeah…I guess so.”

 The two women slowly rose up off the floor, the Doctor offering an arm out and helping to lift Yaz back onto her feet. As she picked up her phone from the mat, Yaz caught a wide and mischievous smile appear on the blonde’s face.

 

“I’m gonna apologise in advance for this.”

 “Apologise for what?”

 “Where are you heading tonight? Your place, or mine?”

 “DOCTOR!”

 

The blonde quickly moved away from another hand about to collide with her shoulder, tongue poking out from between her teeth as she laughed. Yaz, however, was having great difficult hiding the fact she thought she was about to pass out.

 “See and that’s why I apologised first. Really sorry. Just. After that chat, I couldn’t resist. Seemed that good kind of inappropriate. Anyway, mostly just wondering if you were still up for a cuddle tonight. Seeing as we both like it and all…”

 Her words trailed off at the end, losing their jest and falling into the realm of charming endearment. Yaz shook her head, running one hand trough her hair as she headed towards the archway.

 

 “Not bothered. Depends where the TARDIS takes us. Can’t say I’d ever pass up a chance to sleep with you though.”

 “OI!”

 

Cackling with her own laughter and just catching sight of the blonde’s jaw dropping, Yaz sped off down the hallway. As much as she was reeling from both of their terrible ‘flirting’ skills, the sound of heavy boots on the metal floor obviously meant that it had worked. Before long, the Doctor had caught up to her, hands wrapping around one of her wrists and pulling her back. Yaz turned, landing face to face with the blonde and quickly losing her composure again.

 “We are gonna have words, Miss Khan.”

 The young woman felt her heart stop. She was lost in a very intense stare and surprisingly stern tone. Which lasted all of about two seconds before a childish grin took over.

 “But until then, sleep is definitely called for. Not like I actually need it or anything. I just find myself dozing off whenever we cuddle. You just…make me calmer and less fidgety. You’ll just have to borrow some of my nightwear. Oh, wait, that’s another girly thing. Wow, we’re getting a lot off that list huh?”

 Words failed her as the blonde let go on her wrist and bounded back off down the hall.

 

“Come on Yaz, get a shift on!”

 

Eventually catching up and landing in the same bedroom as the first night, Yaz wandered over to the Doctor, who was half buried inside a wardrobe. She quickly surfaced again, holding out a terribly oversized t-shirt with a smile.

 “Sorry. The TARDIS still hasn’t exactly caught up with the whole ‘women's clothing’ thing. You okay with this?”

 “Sure.”

 After getting changed in the adjacent bathroom, mostly due to almost from dying of embarrassment as the Doctor began to strip down in front of her, Yaz clambered into the double bed besides the blonde with a smile. Both of them had gone for the simple t-shirt approach, and the young woman suddenly became aware of how much skin was going to come into contact with her own.

 The Doctor held out her arms, urging Yaz to place herself in the space between them. Taking in a quiet intake of breath, she complied, rolling onto her side so the Doctor became the ‘big spoon’. Without any hesitation, cool arms wrapped around her body.

“Mhmm. Really do like this. Cuddles with Yaz.”

 Only able to nod in response due to some hopefully hidden brain short-circuiting, Yaz tried her best to not focus on the situation she found herself in and willed sleep to take her quickly. She could feel the twin heartbeats hammering against her spine, the Doctor breathing down her neck, hands resting dangerously low on her stomach as she was held so close her skin felt like it was on fire.

 

“You still okay with this?”

 “Y-yeah. It’s nice.”

 

Breath catching in her throat as the Doctor began to trace sleepy circles against the fabric of her shirt, Yaz tightly closed her eyes. Which only heightened the sensations her body was feeling. Part of her wanted to shift the pale hands away, get them to rest somewhere else that was less…sensitive. And the other part of her, the one that was consumed by intense crush-mode, wanted to take those hands and put them somewhere…more sensitive.

 Thankfully, the Doctor soon stopped, breathing slowing.

_‘She wasn’t lying when she said she dropped off quick.’_

 Yaz let out a long breath, finally feeling her own breathing and heart rate drop to a more acceptable level. She daringly took the Doctor’s hands in her own, clinging to them as she brought them closer to her chest. The blonde lightly stirred in her sleep, just enough to shuffle even closer. Something that was surely impossible, and yet still happened regardless.

 

“Oh Doctor…I wish I could tell you. I wish this could be something else…”

 

Joy and anxiety were replaced with an overwhelming sadness. Yaz resided herself to sleep, thinking back to the meditative breathing techniques from her yoga.

 Perhaps. One day. She would say something to the Doctor.

 Unless she said something first, which was highly doubtful.

 

The first step had been taken at least; both had admitted a liking for the same sex. That had always been the hardest hurdle for Yaz to get over with any woman, especially with the really terrible social constructs she had been forced into from half a decade ago. Her dreams were filled with many moments with the Doctor, some coming out happy and relaxed while others…left her in a very undesirable position. Hopefully the blonde would be none-the-wiser.

 

Unfortunately for the young woman, the amount of physical contact between her and the Doctor was forcing an unintended side effect. While the blonde slept, her mind stirred and reached out.

 

Landing in a particularly interesting series of intimate thoughts.


	4. I Would Kiss You, I'll Lay With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz has a bit of a heated dream, one which the Doctor accidentally picks up on. How will her companion react to the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have uploaded over the weekend but I was celebrating my birthday aha  
> The burn is still slowly increasing  
> (I have the plotlines for all the chapters ready to go, it's just filling them out)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Fourth Night

 

_Mixed in between heady moans, lips clashed together feverishly. Teeth latched onto her bottom lip, gently tugging it down as a tongue slipped in between them. Taking in every section of skin made available, tracing patterns against the other’s tongue. Unable to keep the contact up any longer, pulling back with a groan, brown eyes looked upwards._

__“Doctor…”_ _

 

“You alright Yaz?”

 Unaware that she had been lost to her daydreams before feeling a hand against her shoulder, the young woman jumped. Yaz glanced over to Ryan, ho’s head was tilted slightly to the right as he spoke. Shrugging his hand away and nodded, she tried her best to reassure him whilst also trying to hide her blushing.

 “Oh, yeah, sorry. Guess I spaced out a bit there.”

 Rolling his eyes, Ryan chuckled as his hands fell to his sides.

 “I dunno. The Doc has brought is out to old Venice and you’re away with the fairies. Did ya not get enough sleep or something last night?”

 “’course I did. Like I said, I just spaced out for a moment.”

 

Sleep was the least of her concerns right now. But, Ryan was right. The Doctor had taken them for a bit of a getaway to 18th Venice, citing a long list of sights and historical events they could choose from to explore. Most of the trip so far had been spent sight-seeing and taking in the local cuisine. As the sun was setting, they had found themselves sitting on the roof of a beautiful church looking over the city. The Doctor had snuck them in after ‘calling in a favour’ from one of her many friends in the area.

 The night sky was just as beautiful as the space they saw from any other alien planet. She had heard mention of Jupiter being pointed out, along with a variety of other constellations. The Doctor always enjoyed sharing her knowledge on the greater galaxy. Graham was dutifully listening, lying down on the large blanket coating the cool terracotta roof tiles. Occasionally he would point at a random star, just to test the Doctor, never expecting a lengthy ramble about what it was.

 “You must’ve spent a lot of time in our galaxy, Doc. How’d’ya know about all this otherwise?”

 Flashing a grin towards the older man, the Doctor simply shrugged her shoulders.

 “Told you, Graham, your galaxy is proper brilliant. Spent a lot of time on Earth you know, learning everything I can about you wonderful humans.”

 Turning his attention away from Yaz, Ryan peered behind her to look towards the rambling blonde.

 “You’re probably gonna have to run through all that again, Doc, someone here wasn’t listening.”

 “RYAN!”

 Lightly punching his side and watching him laugh whilst lying down, Yaz turned to face the Doctor apologetically. She watched the blonde’s expression change to confusion.

“Huh? You alright Yaz? Wasn’t boring you was I, ‘cause I can shut up if you wanna just be quiet.”

 She could feel her blush getting worse, somehow even warmer despite the cool night air. How could she possibly even begin explaining what had made her so distracted? Shaking her head, she quickly placed her hand atop one of the Doctor’s own.

 “No, it’s fine. I just…wandered off a little bit. Sorry.”

 Hazel-green eyes dropped down to the warm hand on he own, before rising up to catch the ever-calming smile of her companion.

 “Right-o. Probably shouldn’t stay up here too much longer though. I’m already pushing my luck with all the favours I’ve garnered today. Still, hope you lot enjoyed this little break. Can’t say I don’t take you anywhere nice now.”

 

Graham chuckled to himself.

 “We don’t say that Doc. Sometimes it’s just nice to not be in constant peril, you know? We always appreciate where you take us.”

 “Yeah. I mean. We’ve been wandering around Venice. Still can’t believe you just got us a free meal at that restaurant though. Best food I’ve ever had in me life.”

 As the boys began to talk amongst themselves about their day, Yaz found herself gazing at the Doctor as her attention went back to the starry sky. Their hands were still joined together, and even in the dark, the young woman could swear that the blonde was giving off some kind of ethereal glow. Her mind began to wander off to her dream again.

 She had woken up several times in the night due to her dreams, and they were certainly different from her usual imaginations. She tried desperately to remove the images and feelings from her mind.

 “I’ll never get tired of looking at the stars…”

 Yaz just about caught the Doctor’s whispered musings, noticing the sombre smile on her face. Before she had a moment to say anything, the blonde was up on her feet, moving her hand so she could stretch herself out.

 “Come on, you lot. Time to go back to the TARDIS. Think it’s gonna start raining soon anyway, I can feel it in the air”

 

Making his way up first, Ryan made his way around the two women to stand besides Graham and give him a hand getting up. As the two stepped off the blanket and back onto the tiles, Yaz shuffled herself off as the Doctor grabbed one of the edges and began to tug at it. Finally making her way up, she watched the blonde fold the fabric up and drape it across her shoulders like a cape.

 “You can sense the weather?”

 Yaz’s question caused the Doctor to beam again as she made her way across the roof to the wooden ladder to the lower balcony.

 “Well. I can detect changes in the air pressure. Body’s a lot more sensitive than all of yours. Just one of the many perks of being me! Also pretty good at sensing mood shifts, contrary to popular belief.”

 All four of them slowly made their way down the ladder. Yaz waited for Ryan to make his descent, arms bracing the wooden structure as he climbed his way down. She always stayed behind to keep an eye on him. As much as he had made strides with his dyspraxia, ladders were still a weakness of his. With a supportive pat to the shoulder, the two of them headed off through the church to catch up with the others.

 “So, you wanna tell me what got you all spacey earlier or what?”

 Ryan’s question came out of the blue, leaving Yaz unsure as to how she could answer.

 “What do you mean?”

 As they walked through the quiet church halls, making their way between the pews, she caught sight of a sly smile.

 “I mean, you totally blanked out looking at the Doctor. And don’t go tryin to tell me I’m making it up or something. You’ve been caught, Yaz. Just admit it.”

 “I…I was…ugh, shut up _Ryan_.”

 

Once the two were back outside, the Doctor shuffled between them both to lock the grand wooden doors. With a quick buzz from the sonic, she let out a contented hum, before skipping back to the forefront of her gang. At some point during their stargazing, the TARDIS had moved itself and now rested at the side of the church. The top light was on, greeting them all in as the doors opened outwards and let an orange glow fall across the area.

 Graham was the first to enter, rubbing his arms from the sudden cold. The day had started out a lot warmer, meaning anything above a shirt and shorts was out of the question. But the nights were certainly a definite contrast. Ryan had quickly made his exit from Yaz, fearing another punch or something, and leant his back against one of the crystal columns with a contented sigh. One of the top non-lethal days out, for sure.

 The Doctor leant against the door frame, smiling as Yaz finally boarded the TARDIS, taking a brief moment to admire the outfit she had decided to wear for their outing. The oversized cotton shirt floated around her beautifully, settling over short denim shorts. Compared to her just throwing on whatever old clothes she could find, namely a spotted shirt and some cotton shorts, her companion looked perfect.

 “You alright, Doc?”

 The sound of Graham’s voice cutting through the air snapped her to attention, the blonde quickly entering the TARDIS and snapping her fingers to shut the door. She hoped she had not been staring.

 “Never better, Graham, thanks for asking. Now then fam, you know what time it is. Just make sure you aren’t burnt anywhere or anything. Don’t want that to be your takeaway from today.”

 The boys exchanged a quick glance with each other, one that caused both Yaz and the Doctor to stare uncomfortably. However, neither of them said anything other than the usual goodnights before heading off down the hallway to their rooms. Holding in a breath she never knew she held, Yaz turned to head away for the night as well before she heard footsteps falling behind her. Mostly silent ones. She turned her head back around to see the Doctor standing behind her. Her eyes were turned to the floor, looking much more sheepish than usual.

 

 “Yaz…”

 Her voice was quiet. Quieter than usual. Combined with her expression, Yaz could feel herself slipping into being on edge.

 “Doctor?”

 At the mention of her name, the Doctor bit down on her lip, head turning to the side and averting her gaze entirely.

 "Doctor, what’s wrong?”

 

Another shared silence was broken by the sound of the TARDIS wheezing, causing both women to jump before the Doctor turned back and sighed.

 “If you give me a minute, I’ll tell her. Honestly, this is getting beyond a joke now, girl.”

 Yaz smiled at witnessing another moment of bickering. Although, she suddenly became even more nervous. There was something she was clearly missing, and that something sounded important. Did she miss something while she was daydreaming? Oh, she desperately hoped not. Ryan had already called her out twice in one evening. There was nothing left inside her able to cope with something else like that.

 “Sorry about that. The TARDIS is sometimes a little nosy, as you know. And she also sometimes thinks she knows what’s best for me, or tries to make me talk about things. Not like I wasn’t going to talk about it anyway. Like I said. It’s just it’s kind of a lot worse than the things we’ve been talking about before and I get the feeling that you might hate me over this and I want to apologise now but Yaz I swear I-”

 “What could I possibly hate you for?!”

 “I…well…it’s just that…something _might_ have happened last night. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It just sort of did. And I’m really sorry.”

 Furrowing her brows and resting one hand on her hip, Yaz looked the Doctor over for a moment. She had no recollection of anything happening that night. The blonde had been sleeping like a baby the whole time. The only thing that happened, to her at least, was…

 “Doctor…what happened…”

 Panic returned as burning heat coursed through her veins.

 

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever mentioned this before, and I probably should have done if I haven’t. Thing is, there’s a few things that I can do. Not just the weather and feelings and all that…I’m also a touch telepath. And normally I am one hundred percent in control of it. I always have to think about using it and I really try not to. But, sometimes, when I’m asleep I lose a bit of that control. And that’s normally fine because I’m always on my own so nothing can happen. But we’ve been getting closer, and sleeping together, and it’s been so nice and it’s made me happy and…I lost my grasp…and I saw…”

 

_‘She saw my dream…she saw my dream!’_

 

“Oh no…”

 

 Feeling tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Yaz muttered her final words before bolting off across the console room and down the corridor. She never noticed the Doctor’s face fall and mouth drop open, arm reaching out for her as she fled. All she wanted to do was get away. Of all the situations to be put in, that was the least likely one she had ever expected to be possible. As she ran to her room her mind was filled with the dream, playing over and over in a torturous loop.

 

Taunting her.

Belittling her.

 Reminding her that such a thing would never happen.

 

She sat down on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. Yaz tried to keep the tears from falling, determined not to have her mood dip after such a wonderful day. And boy, had it been a wonderful day. The dream slowly filtered away as little snippets of the morning and afternoon;

 The Doctor had helped her put sunscreen on her face, adamant that she didn’t need to go and look in the mirror. They had shared several glasses of lemonade, and an ice cream. Yaz had noticed the boys sharing several glances, but she was slowly becoming less bothered as time ran on. Although, Ryan’s double-onslaught was less than idea. The night had been just as beautiful, stargazing atop a ‘classical’ church. The Doctor had helped her across the roof, lingering contact with her hands longer than was strictly necessary. She had offered her a seat on the blanket besides her, leaving the boys to split up on either side.

 As the tears receded back, she found herself smiling, lifting her head back up and sighing. She was a mess. An absolute mess. A disaster, as Ryan affectionately called her. Silent footsteps down the hallway caused her to turn her head towards her open bedroom door, and Yaz noticed that a shadow had fallen on the opposite wall. There was only one person it could be, and she was torn over whether to call out or just wait and see how things played out.

 

The Doctor stared at the opposite wall, right side brushing against the door frame of her companion’s room. No sooner had Yaz run off, had she followed, spurred on by a very quick whine from the TARDIS. If anything, she had expected the reaction. Having someone turn around and say they had been privy to your intimate moments was never something that was going to end well. However, she was at a loss over what to do now. On one hand, she could talk about it. Try and explain what had happened better and let out a slew of apologies again. Or, she could just go and hide away somewhere in the bowels of the TARDIS, distract herself by spending the night tinkering away with something.

 A strange feeling began to stir in her stomach again, something akin to anxiety, but also vastly different. She could feel the back of her neck starting to sweat, heat prickling down her spine. Lowering her head, the Doctor let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes. The TARDIS soon made herself known again, increasing the vibrations behind her back and causing her to jolt forward. She hissed under her breath.

 “Will you stop that?! I’m getting really tired of your attitude lately, misses.”

 Rubbing her lower back, the Doctor turned her head towards the open door. Better to get things over with than leave feelings hanging in the air awkwardly. Shuffling over, she peered around into the bright room, quickly focusing on the sight of Yaz at the end of her bed. Who was also looking right at her. Her throat began to feel tight, causing her to swallow hard in attempt to clear the pseudo-blockage.

 

“You can come in you know, Doctor.”

 “Are you sure? Because I can just leave you alone…got loads I could be getting on with while you sleep. Always do.”

 “I don’t think that would be a very good idea, now, is it? Come on, it’s fine, honest. Wanna say I’m sorry for running off just now anyway. Sit down.”

 

How could she refuse? The Doctor made her way into the room and closed the door behind her, dutifully taking her place besides Yaz. The strange anxiety began to shift through her system, parts of it replaced by adoration, whilst others grew in earnest. It took little time before the young woman bumped her shoulder into hers, making with a light laugh.

 “Don’t look so down. Do I really look that bothered?”

 The Doctor turned her head, looking her companion up and down, noticing the slight redness to her eyes.

 “A little bit?”

 This time, it was Yaz’s turn to look down at the floor.

 “Okay, so I was a bit…shocked…to say the least. I tend to run off if that happens, always have done. Sometimes my flight response goes haywire.”

 “Can’t be brave all the time. I mean, I get scared a lot too and sometimes I would rather just run away. Sometimes I have done. Lots of times, actually. M’not really as brave and forthright as you lot think I am.”

 With a hum of acknowledgement, Yaz brought one arm around the Doctor’s shoulders and pulled her in to her side, taking the opportunity to lean against her for support. And comfort. The blonde let out a contented sigh, taking one of her arms and winding it around her companion’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, before Yaz let her curious mind go.

 

“So…”

 “Hmm?”

 “You said something about telepathy…right?”

 

 Quietly laughing to herself, the Doctor smiled, nodding along to the question as she gazed over towards Yaz.

 “Yep. Touch telepathy specifically. It would be awful having just regular telepathy, can’t get my own head to keep quiet never mind keeping track of everyone else’s.”

 Yaz shifted her arm from around the Doctor’s shoulders to settle around her waist, fingers idly tracing patterns against the blonde’s hipbone. Her curiosity was truly piqued. The Doctor always seemed to be full of surprises, or rather, full of things that really did single her out to be alien. All of them were fascinating to think about.

 “And, how does that work exactly? I mean, how did you…you know…”

  “Normally works best if I’ve got my hands on someone’s temples. Can access the brain much easier that way, lets me get a direct link. Also needs consent, can’t ever stress that one enough. Very rarely use it, if at all, mostly because…well, as an old friend said; a door once opened can be looked through in either direction. Don’t like the idea of people getting inside my head. Sometimes it isn’t a nice place. Lots about me you don’t know, and for good reason too.”

 She paused for a moment, mulling her words over before continuing.

 “Anyway, sometimes it also happens when I’m not really concentrating on staying in control of it. Mostly if I’m asleep. If someone comes into contact with me, my mind can reach out and just drop in. Very important factor though, I have like them. Or at least have some kind of connection with them. Also depends on how much contact there is I guess.”

 Keeping the dream at arm’s length, Yaz found herself smiling at the night before.

 “So, basically, because we’ve been spending out nights together that means-”

 “That means I both lost my grip for a bit, and I like you. A lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. Just don’t tell the boys I’m picking favourites. I’ll never hear the end of it. I think Ryan is catching on to the fact that you’ve got double the points of him and Graham combined.”

 

Yaz felt her brain switch off the moment she head the Doctor say ‘I like you’. Although she knew that the blonde was still talking, nothing actually registered in her mind as she rambled on. Her fingers stopped moving, instead choosing to grip the fabric of the cotton shirt as breathing suddenly became nigh-on impossible. Sensing a profound shift in the atmosphere around her, the Doctor pulled back slightly, looking over her companion again with concern deeply etched into her features.

 “Yaz?”

 Blinking a few times, the young woman pulled her arm away, resting both hands in her lap. Everything was becoming much too warm, and her brain was still not kicking in. Furrowing her brows further, nose scrunching up slightly, the Doctor took one of her hands and gently cupped her companion’s cheek, noticing the burning coming from her skin.

 “Yaz, are you sure you’re alright? Feels like you’re burning up. D’you need me to get you some water or something?”

 Deep brown eyes stared at the Doctor, taking in the worried expression that brought her back to reality. She could feel the cool hand against her skin and subconsciously leant in to the touch. Being held by the blonde was the best thing in the world to her, and she would give anything to be able to do more. _To just lean forwards and…_

 

“Oh.”

 

The Doctor smiled, eyes shining in the slowly diming light. The TARDIS hummed.

 

“Oh Yaz.”

 

Before her brain could process what was going on in the world around her, Yaz found herself stunned in place as the Doctor leant forward and pressed her lips against hers. It was soft, gentle, and undoubtedly the best thing in the world. Just as she was about to close her eyes and sink into the moment, the blonde pulled away, pink colouring her cheeks.

Reality hit. Hard.

 “Doctor…”

 “Wait. Was I not supposed to do that? Because I swear you just…said…no, not said…Sorry. I’m so, so sorry. That wasn’t supposed to happen I just-”

 Yaz silenced the rapid rambling by pushing herself forwards and returning the since-gone kiss with vigour. Arms found their way around the Doctor’s waist once more as she pulled her in closer, desperate to feel as close as possible to her. After a moment of reasonable hesitation, the Doctor’s eyes fluttered closed as she melted into the embrace. Once again, something was stirring inside, but she was more than sure that she knew what that feeling was this time. Something that she had not felt in a very, very long time.

 Before pulling away, Yaz peppered a few lighter kisses against the blonde’s lips before smiling and letting herself take the sight in.

 

“You just read my thoughts, didn’t you Doctor?”

 

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the Doctor’s eyes spring open, mouth dropping slightly as no words came out to defend her. Instead, Yaz noticed the startled look and found herself laughing. The kind of laughter that hurt her sides but filled her soul with joy.

 “I…I mean…I didn’t…It’s just that…”

 “It’s okay. Really. Although I didn’t think it would be that easy to just catch you off guard like that. Not that I intended for that to happen or anything, but that’s certainly the best coincidence ever.”

 Letting out a sigh, the Doctor joined in with the laughter. She had to agree, it really was a brilliant coincidence. The two pressed their foreheads together, noses touching as they let the moment sink in. It was clear, now, that there was something shared between the two of them. Although neither admitting anything about it. In her mind, the Doctor was at least more certain, little pieces quickly fitting together.

 Despite having had a crush for a considerable amount of time, Yaz was less certain. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and masked her anxieties, keeping her feeling bold whilst also still fearful. There was nothing to go on, to gauge how the Doctor regarded where things were going. But, she was glad that at least something was out of her system now.

 

 “It’s still late, you know. You really should get some sleep.”

 “On one condition.”

 The Doctor pulled back, head falling to one side. She looked like a confused puppy, which Yaz found adorable.

 “You’re not leaving.”

 Leaning back in for a quick kiss, the Doctor soon let a smug smile fall on her face.

 “Wouldn’t dream of it. Not after all that. Have to say though, and forgive me if this is one of those awkward things again, but did you know that you distinctly taste of a nice summer’s day?”

Untangling her arms and using both hands to push the Doctor back with mock disgust, Yaz shook her head and stood up off the bed.

 “Oh come off it, that’s not really a thing.”

 With a gasp, the Doctor crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

 “Oh, Yasmin Khan, I’m serious hurt over that remark. I thought you were supposed to accept compliments, not dash them back. My poor hearts.”

 

Both of them quickly dissolved back into laughter, coming to the conclusion that getting into bed really was the best idea due to Yaz being unable to hide a yawn. The Doctor departed for a moment in order to get some better nightwear, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts as she rummaged around for her own. She found the t-shirt the blonde had given her  the night before, fingers running through the fabric as she held it close. Next time they were dropped off home, she would make a point of collecting more clothes to wear, save stealing reserves from the TARDIS.

 Dropping the shirt to the floor, Yaz finally settled on a purple set of pyjamas, the trousers being decorated with plaid stripes. After looking over her shoulder to make sure that everything was fine, she swiftly stripped out of her summer clothes and into the fresh nightwear. By the time she reached her side of the bed, the Doctor was back, dressed in a string vest and wide bottomed shorts. Despite being gone for barely any length of time, her hair had already gotten dishevelled and slightly curled at the ends.

 She waited for another okay before getting into the bed, settling on her back as Yaz shuffle over to rest around her side. With one arm under her head, she used the other to rest across the Doctor’s stomach. She could feel that the fabric had ridden up slightly as the quilt came down across them, leaving part of her hand and arm to touch the cool exposed flesh. As the blonde twitched at the contact, Yaz was about to pull away before a hand came to rest on her own.

 “That was…weird.”

 Yaz lifted her head up, studying the Doctor’s face as best she could in the near-darkness.

 “Weird bad or?”

 “Weird good. I think. Still getting used to everything. Each new sensation takes me a moment to think over still, but yeah, pretty sure it’s good.”

 “Just…if something ever feels bad, promise you’ll tell me, Doctor.”

 The Doctor shifted her head over so she could look over at her companion before dropping a featherlight kiss to her forehead.

 “I think I can do that. Now, go to sleep. I’ll try to keep myself to myself tonight, now I know that that’s a thing that needs to be done. I’d rather not go an invade your privacy again.”

 “Did you mind? What I thought, I mean. The dream…not anything else.”

 

As Yaz closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to the Doctor, she heard her humming to herself.

 “Not really.”


	5. We've Crossed The Line Between Friends and Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is struggling with the inner turmoil her feelings towards the Doctor bring and goes to Graham for some advice. Ryan drops in some point-blank observations and urges his friend on. Needless to say, the Doctor is also having a bit of a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies now for the sheer amount of FLUFF FILLER in this.  
> Supportive Ryan and Graham is my jam and I love writing it.
> 
> Prepare for a rating change :O  
> Things have turned up a little bit.

Fifth Night

 

_“Right then, fam. Go do your normal human-y things for a bit. I need to head off somewhere, TARDIS is running low on energy and I gotta go top the old girl up. Won’t be too long. Just for the weekend, tops. I’ll let you all know when I’m coming to pick you up again. Although, if there’s an emergency, let me know too. The TARDIS will have some of her systems turned off, including the lovely little Earth monitor, so I genuinely won’t know if your world is ending or whatever.”_

_“Thanks Doc. As much as I love being on the TARDIS and all, be nice to be back in my own place for a bit.”_

_“Yeah, gotta catch up on my NVQ coursework. Shouldn’t be too bad with all the help you’ve been giving me.”_

_“Pretty sure mum will be glad to have me back for a bit. Probably should get a shift in at the station too before anyone thinks I’ve ditched them for good.”_

* * *

Yaz had been called out to another domestic case. It was the only step up the ladder she had reached in the past…she forgot how many months exactly. Anything was better than parking disputes, she had thought, until she had learnt the joys of arguments and drunken fights. This time, a woman had been threatened on the streets by a man saying he would break into her house, and it had Yaz’s job to keep an eye on the area for the next few hours as a precaution. Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, and she left the station number with the woman in case anything did end up happening.

 Hanging her hat and vest up inside her locker, her eyes ventured down to her phone to check the time. During the hours of waiting, her mind had decided it was a very good time to dwell on the past collection of nights and moments spent with the Doctor, which had left her feeling on edge. At one point, she considered dropping Ryan a message to see if he was free to talk. Before realising it would probably just open the doors for some pseudo-sibling taunting. Unsurprisingly, she had began to find him much like a brother she had never had.

 It was impossible to talk to her parents about it. She knew her mum would either bombard her with questions or go chasing the Doctor down to the ends of the Earth to get her to explain herself. Her dad was little help either, too busy being wrapped up in his own little world. The only one who would actually be of any help to her was her Nani, but considering she was becoming suspicious of the blonde ‘looking awfully familiar’, she decided it was a bad idea.

 Finishing putting away her gear for the day, locker clattering closed behind her, Yaz came to the only logical conclusion. With only a few hours before the Doctor would be returning to collect them, she had to talk to someone. Picking up her phone and slinging her bag over her shoulder, Yaz bid goodnight to a few of her colleagues before typing a number into her phone. After a few rings, the familiar voice answered back.

 

“Hi Graham. Yeah, I’m fine. I know Ryan’s out with his mates…he’s not the one I was after oddly enough. Is it alright it I…okay, I’ll be round in twenty. Thanks. Bye.”

 

Exiting the station and into the cool autumn air, Yaz headed for her car and began to think over her plan of action. If anyone could help her work out what would be the best thing to do, it was Graham. Although, there would be a few things she would have to omit, such as the whole telepathy thing. Mostly because she was unsure if the Doctor would want the boys to know about such a thing. With her key in the ignition and music ringing in her ears, she set off.

* * *

Before she could even reach the doorbell, the door opened, Graham looking over at her with a smile as he ushered her inside.

 “Alright sunshine. Kettle’s just boiled, fancy a cuppa or anything?”

 Dropping her bag at the foot of the stairs and watching the older man head off into his kitchen, she called back out to him from the hall.

 “Sure, thanks Graham.”

 

Leaving her shoes alongside her bag, Yaz made her way into the living room and sat herself down at the dining table, letting a small sigh pass her lips. She was too wrapped up in her own world to notice Graham coming back with a tray of tea and biscuits. He settled them down at the centre of the table, taking the seat besides his young friend. Yaz found herself jumping for a moment, before gratefully wrapping her hands around the offered mug of tea.

 “Now, I gotta ask, being his grandad and all…you’re not here because of Ryan are you? I mean, the Doc won’t be here for ‘bout two and a bit hours now, and if he’s done something then-”

 Letting go of the mug and waving her hands, Yaz tried her best to dispel the sudden situation she found herself in.

 “What? No, no. It’s not Ryan. If anything, there’s a reason I’d rather talk to you than him…I’d probably never hear the end of it. Thing is Graham…I’m here because the Doctor’s the very thing I wanna talk about.”

 Graham took a sip of his tea and spent a moment pondering over the topic presented to him. Setting his mug back down, he picked up a bourbon biscuit and began to dunk it.

 “Blimey. Gotta be something important if you want to talk to me about it. I mean, I’m flattered, but out of all of us you seem to be a lot more on the Doc’s wavelength. Any reason why you don’t wanna ask your folks? Again, not complaining, just a bit confused.”

 Yaz smiled, eyes drifting over towards the plate of biscuits. She took hold of a custard cream, not noticing Graham’s smile until she had dunked it in the tea and taken a bite.

 “You think me asking my mum about the Doctor would go down any better than talking to Ryan? Do you not remember me telling you guys about how she just up and asked if I was seeing her? I’ll take my chances here thank you very much. Not doing that again. Proper embarrassing.”

 “Embarrassing on principle, or?”

 

Unable to stop her mouth from hanging open slightly, and a less than impressive ‘uh’ from coming out, Yaz watched as Graham leant back in his chair and continued to smile. Knowingly. And yet he didn’t say anything until he saw her hold the remainder of the biscuit so tight that the corner dropped off into her tea.

 “Yaz. I may be old, but I’m sure as heck not blind. Honestly, I’ve been waiting to see how long it would be before ya said anything. Although, that wasn’t really an answer, but close enough I guess.”

 Feeling heat rising up into her face, Yaz quickly ate the remainder of her custard cream, eyes sinking down to gaze into the depths of her tea. It was a lot more interesting than having to face up to a wordless confession. Graham chuckled to himself, taking another few sips of tea before carrying on, noticing it was highly unlikely that the young woman was going to respond any time soon.

 “Look. Whatever’s going on right now…it’s alright. Promise I’m not gonna go tellin Ryan unless you say it’s alright, but I suggest you tell him at some point before he does something to embarrass the lot of us. Especially the Doc.”

 Yaz took another swig of her tea, somehow cooled by the warm liquid traveling down her throat. Either that or it was just a good enough distraction.

 “You came here to talk, yet I seem to be the one blabbering on to myself. Come on, you’re safe in here. Grace’d kill me otherwise. She’d probably be loads better at this than me, but I’ve got bits of wisdom here and there I’d be happy to impart with.”

 

Settling the mug back down, Yaz found the courage to look up towards Graham again. He was still smiling, the kind of warm smile that made you feel safe. She had chosen a good person to talk to, that was for sure. She smiled back, eyes darting back down to the tea, unable to keep up eye contact as she spoke.

 “Thing is Graham…things have been…we’ve been getting closer.”

 The older man nodded, urging her on.

 “And, like, I know she _says_ things…and sometimes she doesn’t really get the bigger picture, or understand that she’s just said something way out there. Or done something way out there. And, we’ve been talking about it. Turns out she really is a bit clueless about everything. But I’m not sure what I can take at face value.”

 “Well. If it’s any consolation to you, I can tell she really likes you. I mean, I know she does.”

 Yaz’s eyes widened, hands dropping to the table as she pushed herself off the chair, voice lifting up in tone.

 “What?!”

 Graham tried his best not to laugh, but a small snort of amusement cut through his bravado.

 “Overheard her rambling away under the console one night. Pretty normal stuff, thought nothing of it, until I heard her say your name. So I may have gotten a little too curious. Stayed by the archway a bit. Only wanted to go find the bathroom. She was going on at the TARDIS, like they were having a conversation. Said how she was having trouble understanding how she was feeling, how much she liked you, and that it felt similar to when she was a bloke. Left after that bit though, already stayed longer than I should’ve. No idea if she heard me or not, wouldn’t be surprised though. So, yeah, I know you two have got something going on between you.”

 Dropping back down into her chair with a groan, Yaz pushed the mug of tea aside and rested her head against the cool wood of the table. Within a few moments, she heard a chair being pushed aside and felt a hand against her shoulder.

  “Take it from me sunshine, you can’t stop who you fall for. But you can control it. The way I see it, as long as you two keep talking about it, you’ll find out what’s going on. Even if it takes a while. Thinkin’ that I was gonna die, I knew I’d regret not saying something to Grace. Even if she was my nurse. And look what happened. Sure we didn’t have long together, but those three years were the best years of my life. And you know what she’d tell you right now?”

 Yaz turned her head to the side, looking at Graham with a confused expression. He gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

 “She’d tell you to stop overthinking things and just go for it. You’ve both expressed your interests, sort of, and you should capitalise on them. Make each other happy, no matter how long that lasts. Even if it’s just for another night.”

 

As the words settled in, she smiled back.

 “Thanks Graham.”

 

Wordlessly, the older man settled himself back in his chair and began to finish off his tea. Yaz sat herself up, taking another biscuit and silently chewing away at it. Eyes glanced over to the clock on the mantlepiece. It would only be a few minutes before Ryan was due back from hanging out with his mates, and then only an hour before the Doctor would arrive outside for them. As time ticked away, she began to feel less anxious about the pickup, as excitement settled in its place.

 Graham busied himself with washing up the mugs and plate while Yaz shifted position to recline on the sofa, legs bouncing as she turned her head towards the front door. After a moment of frantic key turning, Ryan eventually made it inside. His eyes dropped down to the bag and extra pair of shoes.

 “Yaz? You here already? Man, someone’s in a rush to get back to the TARDIS.”

 As he came into the room, flashing a grin, Yaz rolled her eyes as she shuffle up to give her friend a seat. She began to debate about whether or not to get him in on things, but was quickly caught off guard by Graham coming back as well.

 “Alright son? Have a good time? Yaz popped in for a cuppa, came over from the station.”

 The three settled into mindless chit-chat about their respective days. Graham had been catching up with his old bus driving buddies on the phone, whilst also getting into his backlog of quiz shows. Actually being part of history had given him a bit of an unfair advantage. Ryan had just gone for a bike ride with his friends, keen to show off his new skills after all his hard work and practice. They’d also popped in to a few mechanics looking about jobs but no luck. Yaz spoke on about her boring day, carefully omitting her thoughts before slipping up.

 “Don’t ever be a copper, Ryan. Takes ages before you get even the half-decent jobs. Leaves you with too much time to think about all sorts. Especially the Doctor.”

 

A beat of silence hit the room.

 

“Wait. You’ve been thinking about the Doc?”

 There was too much smug satisfaction in the young man’s voice, and Yaz found herself unable to stop lurching on the defensive.

 “Yeah, in a general sense. Like. Everything we’ve done. Not just her or anything, that would be weird…right?”

 She turned to look over to Graham, eyes pleading for support. But none came, he simply raised an eyebrow at her as she sighed in defeat.

 “Okay, fine. So, maybe I did sort of think about the Doctor on her own, for a little bit.”

 “It was more than a bit, sunshine. Just tell the lad. He’s your friend too. And, he can’t go off on one ‘cause I’m here.”

 Dropping her head into her hands and groaning loudly, Ryan and Graham exchanged a knowing look before the young man placed a hand on his friend’s back and patted a few times. Although Ryan wasn’t exactly the best at dealing with anything to do with emotions, he still tried his best to be there for his friends. Even if they were frustratingly blind.

 “Come on Yaz. Not like you to be so bothered about something. Promise I won’t go making fun of ya. Okay, I might, a little bit, but that’s what mates do. ‘sides, can’t be that bad, pretty sure I’ve got an idea of what you’re gonna say.”

 “I think…well, I’m pretty sure at this point…I like the Doctor. A lot. And this little harmless ‘oh she’s so cool’ crush thing I had going on is getting _waaaay_ out of hand now. And I think she knows. Maybe. Haven’t exactly spelt it out for her, how can I? I told Graham we’ve been getting closer lately, like, actually closer. And before you even say anything Ryan, no, not in THAT way. I mean…not yet at least. Everything’s just getting more and more confusing and as much as I absolutely on board with where this is going, I’m certainly not the type to let things go on without it being real.”

 

Realising she had gone into a very Doctor-esque ramble, Yaz lifted herself back up and looked up to the ceiling, muttering an apology under her breath as she felt Ryan shift around on the sofa. She half expected him to break out into laughter at her pathetic display of emotions, but instead, he said nothing. He just hummed as a response. Graham took a back seat to the whole thing, content to keep listening until it was appropriate for him to chime in. After a few more moments of silence, making Yaz’s anxiety spike up again, Ryan spoke up.

 “Okay, so, first of all I was totally right and I regret not making that bet with Gramps sooner.”

 Yaz jolted up, glaring at her friend.

 “Second, Yaz, you’re on about the Doc. The woman who can’t keep still for more than five seconds or just starts going off on a word tangent. But, you wanna know something I’ve noticed?”

 “What?”

 “The only time she ever seems to calm down, is when she’s with you. And I’ve seen you two having your moments. Honestly, me and Graham feel like spare parts between you pair. Why’d’ya think we just hang back so often?”

 

She had to admit, it was a good point, and one that Yaz had slowly begun to pick up on as time passed on their adventures together. She had noticed the boys backing off at times, but never really knew why. Apparently the two of them really were hopeless together.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on, and I doubt you’re gonna go tellin me. But, what I do know is, that you really need to be the upfront one here. As impulsive as she is, the Doctor’s still as naïve as a child sometimes. I bet if you do that, you’ll get somewhere. I also bet that once you start it, that she’s gonna be the one to finish it. Just sayin. I get that vibe off her. She likes a challenge, secretly.”

 Both Yaz and Graham loudly protested at Ryan, causing him to lift his hands up in a sign of protest. Sometimes his mouth ran away with him, much like the Doctor, although less obviously and less often. The three companions spent the rest of the hour talking about everything bar the heavy topic still lingering in the air, apart from when the boys quickly departed to gather a few extra belongings. Yaz sifted through her pocket, pulled out her phone and stared at the screen. It vibrated for a moment as a message popped up.

 

_‘Get a shift on, I’ll be there in about three of your minutes, if I can get this landing right. See ya! :P’_

 

After all this time, Yaz was still unsure as to how the Doctor got in touch with their phones, as she didn’t actually own one and spend most of her time borrowing Yaz’s when the need arose. With a grin on her face, she called up to Ryan and Graham before hurriedly collecting her bag and strapping on her boots. Sure enough, by the time she opened the front door, the familiar hum and wheeze of the TARDIS filled the empty street. Hopping down the steps and across the road, Yaz stood before the materializing blue box.

 A second later, a familiar face popped out from the hastily flung open doors.

 “Hiya Yaz! Feels like it’s been ages. Where’re the boys? You did tell them I was coming, right? I mean, as much as I’d love to have some quality time with Ya-”

 “Blimey, you don’t hold back on time, do ya Doc?”

 Craning her neck up from the side of the doorway and peering over her companion, the Doctor caught sight of Ryan and Graham approaching and waved them over.

 “Told you, the TARDIS is awfully good at picking you up now. She likes you, really. Anyway, looks like the fam’s back together again, brilliant. Come on in before it gets too dark. Not that it matters or anything, but you know. Oh, right, got a bit of a buffet on in the kitchen. May have picked up a dozen or so takeaways on the way here. Thought I’d do a little ‘welcome home’ thing. Chop chop, they’ll get cold.”

 

The three of them gradually made their way inside the TARDIS, each giving a small shiver at the welcoming warmth that soon enveloped them. Graham hung his thick jacket on the coat rack, along with the parka Ryan wore that was passed over to him. The Doctor had bounded her way over to the console, shutting the doors and dancing her fingers over buttons and levers, settling the TARDIS somewhere in space to float along for the night.

 Yaz had forgotten she was staring, again, until Ryan tapped her on the shoulder. She caught him smiling before he raced off to the kitchen.

 “If you lot don’t hurry up, there’ll be none left!”

 He called out to the others, Graham quickly following behind in an unusual flap.

 “Hold up, son, slow down!”

 

Shaking her head, Yaz made her way around the console and settled herself besides the Doctor, gently nudging her arm with hers.

 “Thought you told us to hurry up? Ryan really will eat through the lot unless you,”

 She paused, mimicking the Doctor’s earlier words.

 “Get a shift on.”

 At the mock attempt at the strangely Northern accent she held, the Doctor placed her hands on her hips and tutted.

 “Yasmin Khan, you know I don’t like being quoted back at. Also, I don’t really sound like that, do I?”

 Half lost in a strong fit of giggles, Yaz had a go at more silly impressions of the Doctor before turning tail and heading for the kitchen.

 “You totally do sound like that!”

 “Oi! No fair! Just you wait!”

 

The TARDIS wheezed in mock laughter as the Doctor ran down the hallway to the kitchen, playfully glaring at Yaz before taking her seat at the table. She really had gone all out; Chinese, Indian, pizza, fish and chips, even various kinds of salads and dipping sauces. Graham and Ryan already had their plates full, with the younger of the two handing clean ones over towards Yaz and the Doctor.

 “You really weren’t kidding with this…”

 Unsure of where to start, Yaz instead diverted her attention back to the blonde, who was leaning back in the chair looking incredibly proud of herself. She had her hands behind her head, smiling wide.

 “Can’t beat a sit-down meal with the fam once in a while. So, come then you lot, what did you do while I was gone? Anything interesting? Can’t say I got up to much, mostly just some quality time with the old girl.”

 The TARDIS groaned at the mention of her name.

 “Look, I said I was sorry for talking your…you don’t have ears so…look either way I said I was sorry! And I told you not to just pop up and embarrass me in front of my fam. One day they’re gonna learn what you’re really like, clever bunch these lot, you can’t hide behind your mechanical voice forever.”

 

Yaz left the Doctor to her own devices, taking her cutlery and helping herself to bits and pieces of the food while Ryan and Graham went on about their respective weekends. She was more than happy to just chime in occasionally, laughing at a joke or getting herself lost in the charm of the blonde beside her. It was a wonder that she was able to afford any of it, considering the Doctor never travelled with any kind of currency, and so Yaz assumed she just got her way all the time either by charm or the convenient psychic paper.

  As the mountain of food fell to just under half its original size, graham stirred from his chair and huffed. Feeling the effects of the meal kicking in, he bid an early goodnight to the other three before wandering off fo a moment’s relaxation in the library. Ryan sensing an opportunity, piped up after taking down another mouthful of a particularly spicy Balti.

 “So Doc, when you say ‘quality time with the old girl’, what does that even mean? I get you’re on about the TARDIS, but do you actually have chats with her?”

 “Of course! Me and her have been together ages. Thirteen lifetimes now, and counting. Even met her once! Well, not exactly, it’s complicated. A story for another time. But yeah, we chat a lot. I do… She listens. Or likes to be nosy and butt in to things. People have said we’re like a married couple. Can’t see it myself, but I guess I do love the old girl. In a way.”

 Yaz pushed aside her plate, reaching for her drink as she continued to listen in on the conversation. Ryan did the same, but not before another polite enquiry.

 “How can a ship be nosy?”

 As the TARDIS let out an irritated beep, the Doctor shrugged her shoulder.

 

“Oh, trust me, Ryan, very easily. I mean, yesterday, she spent two hours making fun of me because I told her that I had a dream about yaaaaaa-”

 

The Doctor paused, eyes widening as she desperately tried to claw herself away from the hole she had just noticed she was digging herself into. Ryan watched with hidden amusement while Yaz tried her best not to choke on her water.

 

“-aaarn. Yarn. I was dreaming about yarn. Lots and lots of yarn. Mostly scarves. I love scarves. Or, my fourth self did. He was proper obsessed with them. I wonder if the scarf closet is still around somewhere, I could show you my collection! If I didn’t love that rainbow one so much I’d put it in there to keep it safe but then I’d never be able to wear it again.”

 

With a smile on his face, Ryan pushed his chair out from under the table and stood up, taking hold of his plate and cutlery.

 “As much as I would love to hear more about…yarn…I think I’m gonna go set up for another private vlog. Save me whatever’s left, yeah? See you, you two.”

 Ryan carefully placed his plate into the sink, running hot water over it for a moment before turning to leave. On the way out, he flashed a smile towards Yaz, who was still having trouble catching up with the conversation that had just taken place. Finally catching up herself, the Doctor turned towards the archway and waved.

 “Night Ryan! Leftovers will be in the fridge. Just don’t go on a midnight raid again or the TARDIS will move rooms again. You know she doesn’t like things being messed with.”

 Settling in to the now uncomfortable silence, Yaz stood up and began setting the food away again. Most of the items had come in plastic containers which eased the work, although some things had to be put into the disposal unit. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the Doctor section off the perishable foods into a pile before walking towards a large bin and dragging it over. Together, the two of them made light work of what was remaining, and the fridge was soon full for the next day or two.

 Satisfied with the work, and feeling the effect of the carbs kicking in as well, Yaz leant against the countertop and smiled as the Doctor came to stand beside her. Stand, before hoisting herself up to sit on the counter, legs dangling above the ground. Sometimes it really was impossible for her to not do anything extra.

 

“So.”

 The Doctor broke their awkward silence first.

 “Gonna be heading off then as well I guess?”

 “Maybe. Although, I really do have to say, that was the worst social save I’ve ever seen in my life. Even Ryan didn’t buy it, and I bet Graham wouldn’t’ve either.”

 Laughing quietly to herself, she waited for the blonde to register her backhanded compliment.

 “Hey, I thought that was pretty impressive! Although I guess it doesn’t really make sense considering you two don’t know the context and all. I really do have a room full of scarves somewhere. And I have had dreams about them…just…not recently. Sorry.”

 “What are you being sorry for this time?”

 Leaning back on her hands and diverting her gaze, the Doctor paused.

 “I guess I’m not really sure. Just force of habit when I make any kind of faux pas. Probably more sorry over the fact I just told you I dreamt about you. Which sounds really weird given, you know, _everything_ right now. And I’m trying really hard to not make things weird but I can already tell I’m failing big time. So. That’s why I’m sorry. Still not good with this stuff, still all new and confusing, but in a good way.”

 

Yaz could feel the anxiety returning, until thoughts of her earlier conversation with Graham began to play around in her mind. Soon, Ryan’s words joined the echoes, giving her a strange kick of empowerment. Turning her head towards the Doctor, she let out the first question that came to her mind.

 “So, are you gonna tell me what it was about? Or do I have to spend the rest of my life wondering what had gone on?”

 As the Doctor shifted back upright, dropping down to the floor, Yaz copied her movements before standing in front of her expectantly. The two locked eyes for a moment, before the blonde had to look away.

 “I…well…what happened…was…kind of…like…”

 Stuttering away and falling over her words, hazel-green eyes came back to rest on Yaz, who was now resting one hand against the countertop. It was a bold power move, one that neither of them had been expecting. Yaz used the closeness to her advantage, taking another step forward, just shy of brushing up against the blonde.

 “Yes?”

 “Like…like…the one you had.”

 

  Words became quieter, fading away into a whisper as the Doctor turned her eyes to the side once more. However, Yaz had fully picked up on what she had said, and smiled. She placed her other hand on the counter, effectively ensnaring the blonde and leaving her unable to get away. Pushing herself closer and up on to her toes slightly, Yaz leant forward and caught the Doctor’s lips with her own. Eyes snapped back to meet her own, before closing, arms snaking out of the non-existent gap between them and wrapping around her waist.

 The kiss became deeper, filled with electric tension as Yaz moved one hand from the counter and traced it up the Doctor’s neck. By the time it came to rest in soft blonde hair, she pulled back just enough to gently nip at the Doctor’s bottom lip, fingers tugging at small strands of hair. There was a hitch of breath from both sides, causing both of them to part and bring a small amount of distance between them. Yaz could feel her face heating up as she watched the Doctor bring a hand over her mouth, face turning a brilliant shade of pink.

 

“That was…”

 “Okay?”

 “Unexpected. Definitely unexpected. But, also, brilliant.”

 

Trying to hold back her laughter at the situation, and feeling incredibly pleased at herself for what she had just done, Yaz held out her hand towards the Doctor.

 “Care to join me? Kind of felt weird, being home, and not having you around. Guess I’m getting much too used to it now.”

 Coming around from her initial shock, the Doctor took her hand from her lips and placed it into the waiting grasp of her companion with a smile. The majority of her body had ceased functioning, hearts pounding in her ears, and was more than happy just to have Yaz guide her from the kitchen and into her bedroom. By the time the room came into view, Yaz paused at the door, the Doctor almost colliding into her from the sudden stop.

 

“Yaz?”

 “Doctor…is this…”

 “Yes.”

 

That was the only confirmation Yaz needed. She opened the door, sliding between the frame as the Doctor followed, before pressing her against the wood and revelling in the unhidden gasp.Seeing as she had now established part of Ryan’s theory, and gone completely with Graham’s idea, she wondered morbidly what else there was that could be brought out. Before she could make a move, the blond struck first.

 With one hand on the side of her face and the other around her waist, the Doctor pulled Yaz up towards her and took hold of her lips with unabashed fever. With her heart leaping into her throat, and suddenly unsure over what to do with her hands, Yaz chose to press them into the Doctor’s shoulders and caught wind of a desperately retrained gasp. Her clothing suddenly felt terribly restricted as burning heat seared through her veins with each kiss.

 The Doctor gently nibbled on her companion’s lower lip, smiling as she pulled back, noticing how her strong stance suddenly wavered. Both had trouble controlling their breathing, eyes heavy and dazed in the bright light of the bedroom.

 

“Bed? I mean, sleep, of course. Not…not anything else…”

 Coming back down, Yaz smiled in kind.

 “Yeah. Probably a good idea.”


	6. I Want To Satisfy The Undisclosed Desires In Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alien planet. Another intense running session. Taking refuge for the night in a tent under the stars has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> Enjoy another step up the Thasmin ladder <3

Sixth Night

 

“Okay, so. Do you want the good news or the bad news first? Oh, better yet, good news, bad news, good news sandwich!”

 Leaning against the wire fence, Yaz tried desperately to catch her breath. Ryan had slouched on the floor with his head between his knees, quickly followed by Graham who was taking in very shallow breaths. The Doctor, however, stood before them like they hadn’t just been chased a considerable distance by very angry alien natives. Or six legged beasts with two rows of teeth.

 “Do we…have’ta…know…the bad…news…Doc?”

 Just about able to speak, Graham voiced his concern before turning his gaze to the Doctor. Yaz let out a loud sigh, dropping down to the ground besides Ryan. Coming back from the quietest week back home and straight into a catastrophe was not exactly something any of them had prepared for, and yet the Doctor was taking it all in her stride. As usual.

 “Gotta keep you all up to speed with the situation and the plan.”

 She thrust her hands into her coat pockets, smiling.

 “Anyway! Good news is that I think the Zyrals have stopped chasing us. Bad news is that something is still blocking my sonic, so I can’t call the TARDIS to come and pick us up.”

 Ryan pushed himself upright, body leaning towards Yaz for support. She pressed her shoulder against his own, eyes lifting up to stare at the Doctor. The blonde was still smiling without a care in the world. It was oddly infectious. Grumbling to himself, Ryan pressed on.

 “You said there was another good news. Mate, don’t hold out on us after that. Tell me there’s some good news.”

 “Ten points to Ryan, although guess it’s not very appropriate right now. The other bit of good news is, we seem to have been herded into a residential area. Hence that fence you all seem to be clinging to. Which means that I can get us somewhere to hide out for the night. Shouldn’t be too difficult. If it can work in Montgomery, it can work here too.”

 

Despite the Doctor’s boundless energy and enthusiasm, and protests, the four of them stayed put for another few minutes. Graham quietly asked questions about what they were going to do in the morning, and if there were any ideas as to why the sonic screwdriver was acting up. Yaz helped Ryan up onto his feet, dusting dirt and grime from his jacket.

 “When we get back to the TARDIS, you’re gonna need to throw those in the wash or something. You’ve got mud and dust everywhere.”

 Shrugging his shoulders and heading over towards the others, Ryan briefly turned back and raised an eyebrow.

 “Yaz. What is it with you and getting people out of clothes? Mate to mate, a bit of dirt never hurt anyone. Also, I’m not the one you should be throwin that phrase around.”

 Catching the sly tone of his voice, Yaz exhaled loudly and soon followed behind the now shifting group. The Doctor had just about managed to get the sonic screwdriver to do…something, and was leading them towards a large collection of stone buildings.

“The Zyrals are normally harmless, no idea what was up with those lot back there. Anyway, they should be pretty fine with helping us out. Just let me do the talking, might be easier that way. TARDIS translation circuits seem to be glitching out like me sonic.”

 

As they wandered through the small town, receiving a number of stares and whispers, the Doctor lead her companions towards one of the larger buildings after having a very short few words with one of the locals. Having no idea what was going on around them, Ryan, Graham and Yaz dutifully followed behind the Doctor as she opened the double doors of the building and bounded towards a small desk.

 One of the Zyrals, a diminutive humanoid with purple scales, stared the Doctor down with four black eyes.

 “Yes?”

 Graham took his place next to the Doctor, with Ryan and Yaz trailing a little further back. The young woman looked around the room, taking in the very minimal décor. Everything looked similar to the buildings they had seen back in Pendle Hill; bare bricks, simple windows, mostly plants for decoration and colour.

 “Hiya. Question. Not from around here, as you can tell, and someone outside said we could possibly stay here for the night, before we get back to our ship. Any chance of that?”

 The Doctor was unphased by the staring, one hand clutching her psychic paper just in case. Unwavering, the Zyral leant over to examine the scene before pointing between Ryan and Yaz.

 “On the condition that those two.”

 They then proceeded to point between the Doctor and Graham.

 “And you two, are not in the same pod. Mixing is highly frowned upon. I’m surprised you weren’t all detained.”

 

After a few more moments of talking, the Doctor turned back towards her companions with less of a smile on her face, and more of a frown. Yaz stepped over, trying to gauge the situation just from the replies she had picked up from the blonde.

 “Right fam, solved half a problem. And got a bit of a reason for another one. Anyway, in basic, we’ve gotta fall into the good old gender divide. Pretty much what we always do, except we also have to do it once we’ve figured out what’s going on with all the tech going haywire.”

 Graham took a few steps back and stood closer towards Ryan, arms folded over his chest.

 “What? You mean we’re gonna be split up?”

 “Yep. Pretty much. The Zyrals are basically the opposite to you humans. Their species can only reproduce through same-sex pairings. Or groups. Anyway, mixing is considered highly taboo, even for outsiders. Think of it like, it’s heterosexuality that’s the one that you lot keep making a fuss about being wrong.”

  As the Doctor sorted out the exact location of their beds, Yaz turned towards Ryan and Graham. Both of them were looking extremely lost and hard-done by, although Ryan turned to smirk in her direction. Considering she had a very good idea as to why he was playing, she found herself having more difficulty fighting back the urge to punch him in the arm. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had spoken to either of them about her crush, and already her friend was driving her nuts.

 With some final words from the Zyral, the Doctor pointed towards the left-most hallway.

 “Ryan, Graham, you two will be down there. Fifth door on the right. There’s two separate pods for you, and running water. Me and Yaz will sneak around back and get you when it’s time to go, okay?”

 The boys nodded, heading down the hallway silently. Yaz turned her attention to the right hallway, taking a few steps towards it before a hand came and gripped her arm. The Doctor shook her head, eyes gazing back out of the door.

 

“When I said out back…sadly, I meant it. We’ve got to go outside. Don’t worry though, there is a tent, but…sorry, Yaz.”

 “Oh.”

 

Yaz placed one of her hands atop the Doctor’s own, pulling it away from her leather jacket and linking their fingers together. She smiled softly. The two headed back out into the street, before heading down a small alleyway down the side of the building. As the space opened out, Yaz caught sight of a few dozen tents scattered around a large field. They were all decently sized, much bigger than the family camping tent she was used to back home, and the fabric was decorated in an array of bold colours.

 Somehow, this looked much nicer than what she imagined the boys room to be like. The Doctor guided her between a few tents, before reaching one on the eastern side of the plot of land, crouching down to part the material and stare inside.

 “Huh. For once, being a woman actually pays off. Take a look at this!”

 Yaz let go of the Doctor’s hand and shuffled by her side, sticking her head through the gap. She failed to hide a small gasp.

 “Oh.”

 The inside of the tent was just as lavish as the outside; the floor was covered in bright red fabric, with a huge nest of pillows taking up the majority of the space. There was a hole in the top, covered by a clear material that allowed the blue moon to shine through. On one side was a small water feature, that looked like it was used for washing, and the other had a small bench with two long gowns draped over the intricately carved wood.

 

The Doctor wasted no time crawling inside, flopping down into the pillow pile with a groan. One of her arms disappeared from view, along with the majority of her tangled hair and coat tails. Backing out to take one final look at the grey outdoors, Yaz eventually crawled in as well, taking one of the gowns in her hands.

 “You know when you sent the boys off?”

 “Hmm?”

 “What did you mean by…pods? Because, as much as I’m not complaining about this place, it seems a really glaring contract when compared to where we’ve ended up.”

Slowly lifting herself back out of the pile and sitting cross legged, the Doctor scratched the back of her head.

 “Well. I’m not entirely sure. I haven’t been to this planet before, but I did know someone who had. Nice chap. He told me about the pods. Apparently, they’re like those sensory deprivation champers. The ones with water in, and they lock you up like you’re in a coffin? Except these are with pillows and such. But still, can’t sleep with the lid off, won’t regulate your temperature otherwise. He also told me about these tents. Don’t ask, he was a right one, Y’can probably already guess why he would know.”

 Listening to the Doctor’s words, Yaz continued to marvel at the fabric. The gown she held was deep blue, dotted with various coloured gems. The other one was almost the same colour as the Zyral’s skin, but was covered in tiny white speckles. She assumed they were meant as nightwear, but both of them looked more like formal dresses than anything to be used for sleeping in. Settling the gown back down, Yaz made her way over to the Doctor and fell back into the pillows.

 They were the softest things she had ever felt.

 “Nice, isn’t it Yaz?”

 Falling back down herself, the Doctor turned her face towards Yaz with a wild grin. The young woman nodded, shuffling around a little bit until she found the perfect spot.

 

 “Oh yeah. I’ll take this over being considered the lesser gender any day. Might have to ask the TARDIS about making a pillow room after all this is done.”

 “I’m sure she can manage th- oww.”

 

Wincing, the Doctor lifted a hand to her neck, rubbing at it with a his between clenched teeth. Yaz pulled herself up out of the pillows and rolled onto her side, looking the blonde over with concern.

 “Doctor, are you okay?”

 Still clinging to her neck, fingers digging into pale skin, the Doctor tried her best to smile. Brows furrowed with tension as she spoke.

 “Yeah, just, ahh. Think… I’ve just pulled, ow, something. Really, tssss, hurts. But it’s fine, it’ll pass.”

 Unconvinced by the argument, Yaz batted away some of the pillows and urged the Doctor to sit upright, offering a hand out to her. Once she was up, she dragged herself around through the pile until she was sitting behind her. The blonde tried to turn around to look at her, but failed with another pained hiss.

 “Don’t be daft. Shift your hand, I’ll see if I can work it out for you.”

 The Doctor complied with a grumble, letting her hand fall into her lap. As Yaz placed her fingers against the warm skin, she felt immediate tension and paused. Eventually, having gotten over the initial shock, the Doctor let her shoulders relax. Applying a small amount of pressure to the affected area caused the blonde to scrunch up her eyes and hiss again.

 “Doctor, you have so much tension in your neck, it’s mad. How’re you not in agony all the time?”

 As Yaz moved her fingers, working deep into the pronounced knot on the right side, the Doctor spoke through still gritted teeth.

 “Rememb-AH. Older than I look. A-also, can’t say I not-ICE much, pretty much run on AH-drenaline.”

 

Pained groans and gripes faded away after several minutes, being replaced by the occasional contented sigh. Once or twice, the Doctor would still hiss as Yaz’s fingers worked their way across the most tightly wound spot in her neck, but otherwise remained silent. It was the most silent she had been in a long time. Yaz found herself smiling as she worked, occasionally dipping to rub closer to the blonde’s shoulders before realising she was blocked by the coat. Taking her hands away, she moved to rest them against the shoulder seams of the dusty lilac-grey coat, fingers curling into the fabric.

 “It would be a lot easier if you took your coat off. Somehow your shoulders are even worse. Seriously, I’m impressed at how wound up you are.”

 As Yaz froze over her choice of wording, the Doctor’s shoulders began to judder with silent laughter. However, she avoided responding to the accidental euphemism, choosing to lean forward and slide the coat off. It landed into the pillows with a soft thud before the blonde tugged it out from underneath the back of her legs and placed it to one side.

 “Should probably take the suspenders off too, huh? Mind giving me a hand with that though, Yaz, I think I’m starting to feel a bit like jelly.”

 “Uh, sure, one sec.”

 The embarrassment from her earlier statement was causing Yaz to feel much warmer than before, meaning she was in desperate need of removing her jacket. Unlike the careful consideration the Doctor gave to her coat, she simply tugged it off and threw it away from the pillow pile, narrowly missing catching the blonde. Hands held on to mustard yellow suspenders as she pulled down one side, allowed the Doctor to free her arm, before doing the same with the other.

 Settling herself in, the Doctor straightened her back out before dipping her head down, eyes closed in preparation. Yaz looked down at her hands, noticing a slightly tremor, and took a deep breath before taking hold of either side of the Doctor’s shoulders. As her thumbs pressed into the backs of her shoulder blades, another groan broke through the shared silence.

 

_‘If Ryan knew what was going on, I’d never hear the end of it.’_

 

Her earlier assumption about the ridiculous amount of tension that the Doctor held in her muscles was proved right, as every motion she made elicited more sounds of restrained pain. It took twice as long before the blonde began to lean back into her touch, mumbling away about ‘points for Yaz’. For a moment, her thoughts turned to how much easier the process would be if the Doctor had also removed her double shirts, before they were pushed aside with fear of the telepathy kicking in and picking up that exact thought. Yaz knew she would end up having a heart attack if such a thing happened.

 As her fingers began to ache, she gently nudged the Doctor forward, before feeling her fall back into her arms. Soon enough, hazel-green eyes looked up at her, picking up the shimmer from the moon above. Yaz felt her heart rate pick up the longer she looked at the deeply contended, lazy smile.

 

_‘Gods…she’s too beautiful…’_

 

“Yasmin Khan, you have some serious skills. Skills with a zed even. Best I’ve felt, well, ever. In this body at least. Maybe I should get you to do this more often.”

 The Doctor lifted a hand up, extending a finger to gently tap it against her companion’s nose. Shaking her head at the touch, Yaz quietly laughed to herself as the blonde returned her hand to rest on her stomach.

 “Just ask. I don’t mind helping you out. And if this is the help you need, then that’s fine by me.”

 “Only if there’s something I can do to help you back. Can’t to taking something for nothing, that’s not exactly fair now, is it?”

 Yaz looked over towards the gowns. She could feel the exhaustion kicking in, and considering all the running they had done today, it was no surprise. Being with the Doctor kept all of them fitter, if low on energy. Sleeping in her clothes was not an option, and at least there was some kind of blanket tucked away between the masses of pillows to stop her feeling so exposed. The Doctor followed her eyes, quickly getting up and scrambling towards the bench, picking up both gowns and offering them out.

 “Right. Good idea. Should probably get out of these for a bit. So, which one do you want, or does it not matter?”

 Pointing towards the purple one, Yaz braced herself as the gown was haphazardly thrown in her direction, almost catching her in the face. As she made her way out of the pillows and back onto her feet, she held the clothes against her body before grumbling under her breath. She had not expected the gown to be so…short. And, considering her relatively diminutive stature, that was a problem. The fabric just about covered the tops of her thighs, looking more like a slightly big shirt than anything else.

 She looked over towards the Doctor, who was eying her curiously, before doing the same thing and realising she had a similar problem. Totally unphased, she flashed a smile before speaking.

 “Third question, is this the part where we just go to opposite ends and turn away from each other? Just wanna know the rules for this kind of thing. For future reference. Because you’re normally either already changed, or you go to the bathroom. Can’t exactly go somewhere else here.”

 Crossing her arms over her stomach and clinging to the gown, Yaz turned her gaze towards the floor and chewed on her bottom lip. The Doctor was way too considerate when it came to asking Yaz what was and what was not alright. Quite frankly, she had no idea herself. If anything, she was just extremely self-conscious, and considering where their…unknown relationship had been heading, even more so.

 “Turning’s fine…thanks…”

 

Humming to herself, the Doctor spun around on her heels and started to tug off the first of her shirts. Yaz did the same, feeling more apprehensive than she had prepared for. She dropped the gown onto the pillows before reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. She took her time to fold it up and place it on the ground before pausing. The Doctor was shuffling around behind her, the sound of clattering braces giving her away, and Yaz suddenly felt very torn over how to proceed next. Somehow, standing in just a bra and jeans was no longer phasing her, but the thought of the Doctor was.

 Taking a long breath in, she cautiously turned her eyes to the side. Greeted by the sight of pale skin being hidden underneath the blue gown, Yaz quickly turned her attention back to her own clothing. After a few moments of fumbling, neither hands nor brain being able to function, she turned around and saw the Doctor sitting on the bench with her back towards her.

 

_‘I wonder if…no, not going there.’_

 

“I’m done, you don’t have to stare at the tent forever, Doctor.”

 “Well, just being polite, I wasn’t sure if you…”

 

As the Doctor turned around, her words suddenly stopped, eyes wide and mouth still open. Yaz watched her eyes travel across her, before quickly snapping to the entrance of the tent as she shuffled around on the bench.

 “Blimey…”

 The blonde muttered to herself, and for a moment, Yaz felt a mixture of both smug and impressed over the reaction received, before the crushing wave of self-doubt kicked her back down to reality. If anything, it should be her staring. The deep blue gown that (barely) covered the Doctor’s body was riding up her legs, and the low cut neckline was just as bad.

 “Sorry. If you were done yet. Didn’t want to turn around too soon or anything, then you’d feel bad, probably kick me out or something. Can’t say I wouldn’t deserve it though. I mean, um…you’re very…you know, I think I’m gonna stop now before I say anything else completely awkward and terrible and weird.”

 Desperate to break the thick tension filling the tent, Yaz stepped closer and stood besides the Doctor before taking her hand in her own.

 “Come on, you should get some rest too. I can see the tiredness in your eyes.”

 The Doctor let out a huff, much like an indignant child.

 “Alright, fine. But only because its you Yaz. Honestly, reminds me of when I was human for a bit, all this sleeping you make me do. Still, this is much better because it’s with you of course.”

 The two crossed the tent and settled into the nest of pillows, Yaz fishing out the brightly coloured sheet and draping it across herself and the Doctor. The air was finally cooling, but her skin still felt like it was on fire, face burning from the previous sight. The Doctor pushed a few pillows aside in order to rest in front of her, propped precariously on one arm with a tender smile.

 

“You know, I still need to thank you for doing my neck and shoulders for me.”

 Yaz shook her head, pushing herself into a similar resting position.

 “Told you, it’s fine.”

 Words quickly failed her as the Doctor lifted her free hand to her cheek, gently stroking the heated skin with her thumb. Yaz tried to study the expression before her, noticing it darting between the lines of platonic and something else she had never seen on the blonde before, but recognised all the same.

 “In the nicest way possible, I don’t think I’m gonna be taking that as an answer.”

 Yaz felt her eyes go wide, mouth dry and heart start hammering in her chest.

 “Unless you say no.”

 

Neither moved.

 

Feeling conflicted over the lack of consent vs the lack of complaint, the Doctor froze up, eying Yaz carefully. Searching for some kind of answer. Anything to give her the okay. After a few moments of staring, Yaz eventually gave a shallow nod, not trusting her mouth or vocal chords to do anything other than stammer or squeak. The deep breath she was holding soon came out as the Doctor shifted her hand away from her cheek and wrapped her fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her forward into a kiss.

 She felt the same heady, needy buzz as the night before. Although initially slow and tender in her approach, the Doctor soon fell back into familiarity. She took Yaz’s bottom lip between her teeth, applying the smallest hint of pressure as she pulled back, drawing out a whine from her companion. As she let go, she smiled with smug pride.

 “Definitely a yes, then.”

 Realising what noise had just escaped her, Yaz felt her face flush, free hand pushing against the Doctor’s shoulder.

 “Shut up…”

 “Make me.”

 

_‘Oh fuck…shit, Ryan, why’d you have to be right?!’_

 

Mentally cursing the ridiculous deduction skills her friend held, Yaz dove around in her mind for every ounce of strength and bravado she had picked up in her lifetime. If the Doctor wanted to propose a challenge, she was going to meet it.

 Taking a cue from her dream self, Yaz quickly moved her hand around and into the Doctor’s short blonde hair, tugging down and catching an open mouth into her own. She used the sudden daze to press herself as close as possible, shifting her body weight to roll both of them over and leave her resting on top of the Doctor. Pulling back just enough to let free a gasp from the blonde, she went back to the kiss. It was more frantic than the one she had received, laced in the desire she had kept hidden for months. Teeth took hold of the Doctor’s bottom lip and tongue swiped across as she was allowed to deepen it further.

 Yaz felt like she was freefalling through unparalleled bliss, body set ablaze from the feeling of the Doctor melting underneath her relentless ministrations. Soon enough, she had to part, unable to take in breaths and feeling her head getting lighter. Eyes opened to a dazed and dishevelled Doctor, pale skin flushed a deep pink with a half lidded stare. There was little time before Yaz was pulled back down, hand slipping into her own hair as another wrapped around her waist, pulling her back in.

 She could feel the dual heartbeats mixing in with her own, lost to the moment and creating a beautiful rhythm. The hand that was trapped in the Doctor’s hair let go, fingertips trailing across the warm skin of her neck and down towards her collarbones. Yaz felt an instinctive arch nudge her upwards, eyes opening for a moment to catch sight of raised eyebrows.

She could feel another gasp between open mouthed kisses, before a less-than-subtle whine as she playfully nipped at the blonde’s tongue. Unable to dare herself to go any further than their passionate kissing, Yaz pulled herself away and rolled to the side.

 The Doctor finally opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling with a long exhale before her turning her gaze towards her companion. Yaz, meanwhile, was dancing around in her mind as she tried to process the events she had just been a part of. There was definitely no mistaking that the friends-other line had been kicked into oblivion. Which left one question hanging;

 

What were they?

 

Friends with benefits was something she knew about, but if it came to that then she knew her heart would not be able to take the subtle rejection. They couldn’t be…together…as they hadn’t even talked about anything remotely similar to that topic yet. Everything was still as confusing as before, despite also being ridiculously wonderful and amazing.

 Her train of thought was quickly interrupted.

 

“Remind me to thank you more often.”

 With a hum and a smile, Yaz settled into the pillows and waited for the Doctor to turn towards her, keen to continue looking at how flustered she had become.

 “If anything, you just have to remind me to help you out more often.”

 Rolling over onto her side, the Doctor held out her arms for Yaz to slot herself in between. The young woman pressed her head to the Doctor’s chest, still marvelling at her heartbeat. She would never get tired of hearing it. Two warm arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, legs knotting together with her own.

 Yaz could feel herself nodding off, eyes closing as she let the warm, comforting embrace of the Doctor carry her off. But not before the question burning in her mind started to come out.

 “Doctor…”

 “Yeah?”

 She paused, courage fading.

 “Never mind, it’s not important. Really can’t keep awake now, sorry.”

 With a hum, the Doctor rested her chin atop her companion’s head and smiled.

 “You should rest. No doubt tomorrow is going to be as chaotic as today. Still loads to figure out, gotta get me sonic working and the TARDIS here. Also need to get the boys.”

 “Promise you won’t go running off without me?”

 The Doctor’s gaze shifted, looking up at the sight of the moon and stars shining through the open top. Yaz began to mumble incoherent thoughts as she drifted off, as fingers began to stroke down her back. The Doctor sighed, closing her eyes and squeezing her companion briefly.

 

“I promise.”


	7. Whatever May Come, Your Heart I Will Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor looks back on her life, and those she has lost, and Yaz lets her get it out of her system whilst offering support and comfort. She also gets part of the confirmation she has been waiting for, and is met with mutual desire.

Seventh Night

 

“Doctor?”

 Yaz poked her head around the archway into the console room, carefully surveying the area. There was no usual crash or clatter, just silence. She took a few steps in, taking in a quick look around the other side, finding nothing. The TARDIS hummed peacefully, keeping them all floating through space. Seemingly alert to her presence, the ship let out a few beeps. Startled, Yaz jumped before letting out a sigh.

 “You don’t know where she’s hiding, do you?”

 For a moment, there was silence. The TARDIS eventually let out a whine, and Yaz felt a strange pull in her mind. Assuming that she was about to be lead in the right direction, she let out a quiet thank you before following the lead. As she made her way through the TARDIS halls, hands trailing over cold metal walls, she made a mental note of the direction she went.

 

_‘Right. Left. Left. Right. Left…’_

 

Soon enough, Yaz was aware she was in a part of the TARDIS she had never explored before. The walls had changed from their usual cog-like design to something smoother, but with small nodules in various places. The floor had also changed from grating to solid metal. She had been to many of the rooms onboard the ship, both through choice and sheer accident, but something about this new section felt much older.

 Taking a final right turn, the hallway ended with a wooden door. Nothing particularly unusual, save for the gold filigree detailing across the panels. From inside, Yaz could hear faint music. A guitar played a sad melody, slow and thoughtful.

 “Is this where the Doctor is?”

 Yaz felt a little bad, shuffling on the spot outside of the door. The TARDIS had lead her to the Doctor, but she was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to disturb whatever she was up to. Whenever she went away from her companions for a while, it was for a good reason. And yet all she could see was the masked sadness in the Doctor’s eyes before she vanished. Before she could regret her decision, she head the sound of a lock clicking, before the door opened slightly. With a deep breath, Yaz lifted a hand to the door and knocked it a few times.

 “Doctor?”

 The music stopped, silence falling through the hallway, before footsteps grew louder and the door opened. Yaz looked up to see the Doctor’s head appearing from around the wood, taking a moment to look down the hall before focusing her attention on her companion. Yaz noticed that there was a slightly redness to the normally sparkling hazel-green eyes, and traces of tears.

 “Oh. Hiya Yaz. Didn’t expect to see you around here. Not that I’m complaining or anything, it’s just…well, people never normally come down this way.”

 “Sorry. I wasn’t exactly expecting to end up here. The TARDIS kinda…”

 

With a light sigh, the Doctor smiled.

 “She bought you down here, huh? Meddlesome thing.”

 There was a beat of silence between them, before Yaz plucked up the courage to question the sight before her.

 “Are you…are you alright, Doctor? Have you been crying?”

 Bringing her hands up to her face, the Doctor quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks, trying her best to widen her smile. And cover up the evidence. However, she failed on both accounts, something Yaz picked up on the moment she started rambling.

 “What? Me? No, I’m fine. Not crying at all. Why would I be crying? Got nothing to be sad about, really. I mean, it’s not like I-”

 Tapping her foot against the metal floor, Yaz rested her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde. Watching her terrible lie crumble. Not that she wanted to force the Doctor to tell her what had happened, or why she was upset, but it did neither of them any favours to brush it under the carpet. Considering the amount of talking they had been doing recently, Yaz wanted to help.

 With a pout, the Doctor opened the door further.

 “Okay, don’t bring the police look on me. Can’t take it. Do you…want to come inside? Better than talking out in the open.”

 

As Yaz stepped into the room, the lights became brighter, allowing her to see where the Doctor had cloistered herself away. The space was surprisingly small, mostly taken up with furniture. A writing desk and plush chair took up the wall in front of her, whilst the side walls were lined with cabinets, shelves and display cases. She noticed the guitar resting against a small chaise lounge, enamoured by the glistening lack finish of the wood.

 The Doctor shut the door behind her, quickly passing her to sit down on the long chair, patting the side next to her before picking up the guitar. Yaz cautiously approached, taking a moment to drink in the décor before taking her seat. Once she sat down, the blonde adjusted the guitar strap over her shoulders and let her fingers strum away at the instrument. It was the same melody that Yaz had heard from outside, and she sat and listened to the melancholic chords in silence.

 Once the song was over, the Doctor reclined against the short back of the chair, head lolling back and eyes gazing up at the dimming lights.

 “Sorry. Had to get that out.”

 Yaz turned her body to face the Doctor and rested a hand on top of her knee. As her thumb gently stroked against the teal fabric, she watched the same reddened eyes turn towards her.

 “Don’t apologise, that was beautiful. I didn’t know you could play guitar. You kept that one quiet.”

 “Didn’t know I could to be honest. My last self, the white haired Scotsman, he used to play this guitar a lot. Was pretty good at it too. I just…this is the only song I can play though. Guess it stuck with me. Although it did make me cry.”

 Shuffling around a little, the Doctor slid the guitar strap from her shoulders and placed the instrument onto a small stand that stood beside the chaise lounge.

 “Why did it make you cry?”

Reading the Doctor’s expression was always difficult. Yaz had only just about managed to pick up on the basics. However, she noticed that whatever the blonde was currently feeling, she was allowed free access to dissect it. She saw the sadness in her eyes, the defeated posture, heard her slowed speech. In the low light of the room, the Doctor showed her true age. Her true self. And Yaz found it almost difficult to comprehend.

 

“That song…it was for a friend of mine. She was like you lot, in that she travelled with me. She travelled with two of me, actually. But something…something happened. Something I’m not proud of. I didn’t mean for it to happen, and it did. For the longest time, I forgot about her. Not by choice. By necessity. I had to forget. But then I got the memories back, and sometimes I wonder…never mind. It’s not important.”

 With a light squeeze against the Doctor’s knee, Yaz urged her to look back towards her, to carry on talking.

 “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 She watched the Doctor’s eyes fall down to the hand on her knee, one of her own coming to clasp tightly around it.

 “The thing is Yaz…I should. There are so many things that I should tell you…tell _all_ of you. But I haven’t. Because, quite frankly, it scares me. When I became me, I was given parting advice. And it shaped who I am, on top of what happened when I landed in Sheffield. There is so much that you don’t know about me, Yaz, and a lot of that…I may look nice, but I haven’t always been. I hide it, keep it hidden, but sometimes it’s too much and I end up in here. Brooding. Reminiscing. Forgetting.”

 Yaz took another look around the room. She saw a vast amount of framed photographs, items of clothing, strange objects and many other things that piqued her curiosity.

 “Where is here anyway?”

 The Doctor smiled.

 “This is my drawing room. Well, when the TARDIS redesigned herself, she also combined it with a few other rooms. Mainly the one where I keep all my memories, mementos, and keepsakes. This room is basically everything about my life, compacted down into a five by six space.”

 

Letting go of her companions hand, the Doctor rose up from the shared chair and pointed towards a wall full of photos.

 “You’ll see me in a lot of these. Older versions of me, the people I used to be. But there’s also pictures of my friends, companions, even family.”

 She moved over towards one of the display cases.

 “I keep something from everyone I have ever known. Because they always leave something in the TARDIS when they go. For example, this lab coat belonged to Martha Jones. Brilliantly clever woman, and a doctor.”

 She pointed towards a veil.

 “This was Donna’s bridal veil. Hilarious story about how I met her. And yet…”

 The Doctor’s words trailed off as her eyes shone with more tears. Yaz quickly made her way towards her, wrapping one arm around her waist as she pressed into her side.

“That…that photo there? That’s my home.”

 Yaz remained silent. She had no words to make things better, and knew that the Doctor needed to get more off her chest. Her fingers traced circles through the fabric of the coat against her spine.

 “The planet Gallifrey. Part of Kasterborous in the Seven Systems. Trained in the Time Lord academy. That’s who I am, Yaz. I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. For so many countless years I thought I was the last one. That planet died by my hands. It was the only way to stop the Time War. To stop the Daleks. Except they always came back, while I remained alone. They were brought back, my people, but so many things changed. They tortured me for millennium. The woman from my song? Her name was Clara. She saved me. My whole timeline. Gave me a new set of regenerations. Without her, I’d be dead too. And for a while I accepted that. There have been many times where I wished for a life with end. I repaid her with death. I then gave her a life without end. I broke into her timeline to save her. Then I had to forget. She…we…were too dangerous. Somewhere, out there, she exists in a life between heartbeats. And I wonder if she ever went back to Gallifrey to accept her death. But I will never know.”

 

The Doctor paused, choking back tears.

 

“So many people before you…before Team TARDIS…barely any of them with a happy ending. And it’s always my fault. I’ve got so much blood on my hands…I’m a danger, a danger to you and the universe. I come here to remind myself of that. Remind myself that without you lot…without friends…I don’t want to think about it.”

 As Yaz made her way around to the front of the Doctor, she wrapped both arms around her waist and brought her in close. Before long, she could hear fresh sobs as shoulders wracked with pain and sadness. She could feel tears falling into her hair, fists balling into her back, her hearts breaking.  The Doctor was vulnerable and small, clinging to her like a life raft in an ocean of despair. Yaz cooed softly, burying her face into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

 “It’s okay.”

 She repeated the mantra until her mouth was dry, and her throat hoarse. The Doctor’s sobs soon quietened down into silence, tears no longer falling. Yaz pulled herself back, freeing one hand to shift blonde hair from out of the Doctor’s eyes, before wiping the dried tears from puffy red cheeks. She let out a sniffle, followed by a weak laugh.

 “Never usually such a mess. M’sorry you had to see that.”

 “Nonsense. I told you, I’m always going to be here if you need help. Even if its just listening to you cry. Come on, sit back down and I’ll find the tissue box.”

 As Yaz tried to move away, she felt the Doctor bring her arms around her waist, locking her in place.

 “In a minute…”

 With an unusual air of embarrassment, the Doctor rested her head back on top of Yaz’s own, taking in the delightfully floral scent of her shampoo. Yaz sighed, returning her head into the crook of the blonde’s neck with a smile. After a few more seconds, she felt a kiss being placed against her scalp before she was freed. The Doctor dutifully took her place back on the long chair, watching as Yaz fumbled around the room in search of tissues. She eventually found a small packet tucked away in the drawer of the writing desk.

 

“Here.”

 

Taking her place besides the Doctor, she opened the packet and handed a small white tissue over. As half of the packet faded away, the other half being tucked inside one of the many coat pockets the blonde had on her person, Yaz took a moment to appreciate the Doctor. The redness in her cheeks had calmed down, her eyes gaining some sparkle back, as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

 “Yasmin Khan, you’re a real treasure, you know that?”

 She laughed at the sudden compliment, shaking her head.

 “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before. But I wouldn’t say so. Really, I’m just doing what any half decent person would. Helping someone I care about.”

 Yaz slid closer towards the Doctor, craning her neck slightly to place a kiss against one of her cheeks. She heard a hum of approval, just catching the blonde’s eyes fluttering closed for a second. The smile on her face widened.

 “Yaz, there’s something I want to ask you…but I also want to tell you that it’s probably going to come out all wrong.”

 Both turned to face each other, knees brushing together as they held a gaze. Yaz nodded, watching the Doctor take in a deep breath. Her heart began to race, a million possible questions dancing around in her mind as she prepared for the absolute worst.

 “About what’s been happening…between us…this, what I can only describe as a courtship…”

 

_‘It’s over…’_

 

“I want to ask your permission…if we can continue. Because, as much as I still don’t understand what is going on, right now…in this moment…I think I could do with something like this. Is that okay? Because if it isn’t, then we can stop. I told myself I wouldn’t get involved with people I travel with again but-”

 

Yaz caught the words between her lips, leaning her whole body forward to capture the Doctor. Having been given the choice of whether or not to let things carry on, she knew exactly what she wanted. The kiss started slow, more full of care and affection than anything else, Yaz imparting every feeling she ever felt about the otherworldly blonde next to her. Before long, the Doctor fell back into the arm of the chair, pushing her companion back just enough so she could move her legs to be either side of her.

 Having found herself tucked between the Doctor’s legs, Yaz placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders as she came back into the kiss. The second was more hungry than the first, teeth clashing for a moment before she tugged against the bottom lip of the Doctor and revelled in her high pitched gasp. Arms wrapped around Yaz’s waist, bringing her down and flush against the newly revealed Time Lord.

 As heat began to course through her veins, tongue taking in the dips and curves of the Doctor’s mouth, hands began to make their way down tightened suspenders. Fingers ghosted over the supple swell of the blonde’s breasts, causing her back to arch up from the chair and a low groan to flood into her mouth. Yaz felt electric tingles mix into the warmth between their bodies, tugging at the Doctor’s lip before trailing kisses across the right side of her jaw. Her hands drew back up the suspenders, settling underneath the coat and gripping down.

 The Doctor twisted her head to the side, arching again as Yaz found her way to her neck. She could feel the pulse points hammering away under her breath, a smile forming as she placed a gentle kiss atop them. Lips traced back up to a small dip behind the Time Lord’s ear, teeth grazing the thin layer of skin.

 

“ _Ohhh_.”

 

A spot to commit to memory.

 

“Coat?”

 

As she whispered low into the Doctor’s ear, Yaz felt herself moving backwards, hand shifting for purchase against the back of the chair. She sat back on her legs, watching hasty movements as the light grey coat gently slid into the floor. The Doctor gazed at her, eyes half closed and hair already falling into messy curls, gesturing towards her own jacket. With a smile, Yaz removed her blazer, letting it drop down to the soft carpet below.

 Pale arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her back into another searing kiss. Yaz used one of her arms to urge the Doctor closer, wrapping around her waist, soon feeling the weight of her sitting in her lap. Attention turned back to the side of the Time Lord’s neck, hands shifting to trace circles from her hips to across her ribs. She nipped at the soft flesh, humming as she felt the muscles strain and stretch. As desperately as she wanted to claim the Doctor, mark her, she restrained herself. Another time perhaps.

 Soon enough, Yaz let her hands glide further up the Doctor’s frame, slowly coming back down and taking the suspenders with her. They dropped silently onto the chair below, strong legs coming to anchor the Time Lord in place around her hips. Yaz continued to trail languished kisses from neck to collarbones, nipping and licking at every inch of skin she could. She felt one hand gripping her shoulder, the other coming into her hair and tugging with each gasp and groan.

 Yaz had never considered the possibility that the Doctor would be just as vocal as normal whilst lost in intimacy, almost forgetting that she was completely inexperienced with such things. At least, in her current body. She was also surprised at how in control she was over the situation, smirking at the mere thought of being the first person to touch the Time Lord.

 Turning her attention to the other side of the Doctor, continuing to kiss and nip her way up, Yaz’s fingers danced around the hem of the navy t-shirt. She grazed over protruding hip bones, feeling the slightest of quivers. Reaching the opposite pulse point, she experimented with her touch. Lips curled around as teeth dipped into her with a small amount of extra pressure, tongue flicking out to feel the rhythm. The Doctor pushed up against her, almost trapping her hands, mumbling some otherworldly language. Pleased with her efforts, Yaz let go.

 She placed her mouth besides the Time Lord’s ear, still smiling.

 

“May I?”

 Fingers tugged at the fabric of the shirt as Yaz felt a frantic nod.

 “Tell me when to stop.”

  

Untucking both shirts from the teal trousers, a task more complicated than she had anticipated, Yaz let her hands rest against the expanse of skin she had just revealed. The Doctor juddered underneath her, startled by how the contact made her feel, warmth flooding her body. With fingers slowly moving upwards, Yaz caught the blonde in a deep kiss, exploring her again before pulling away with surprise. Her hands lay still, ghosting over exposed ribs and taught muscle as she noticed something out of the ordinary. Something that made it very difficult not to laugh.

 “Doctor, you’re not…”

 Despite already blushing, the Doctor’s face grew redder, eyes turning to the side.

 “I know. They’re just so _uncomfortable_. I only wear them when we’re adventuring because of the high chance of running. They’re at least better than…having everything move all over the place. Found that the hard way, back when we first met. But when we aren’t doing anything I don’t wear one…no…”

 With a slight wheeze and splutter, Yaz quickly shook the overly amusing thought out of her mind, turning her attention back towards the now very flustered Time Lord. She ran her hands along the sides of the (surprisingly uncovered) Doctor’s breasts, hanging back to watch her eyes close and mouth fall open. Yaz decided that she would never get tired of a sight like that.

 

“Oh my stars…that’s…new.”

 

In her countless lifetimes, the Doctor had of course been close with people. A number of them. Intimate even. She knew what it was like to be with women, where and how to touch them, what gave the best responses. She had brought many to their knees without even becoming deeply physical. And yet, under the considered yet torturous touch of Yaz, she felt a whole new world opening up to her. One that she had never, truly, experienced. And it was glorious.

 The Doctor groaned as Yaz’s hands cupped around her, thumb circling around everywhere apart from where she could feel a tingling ache. She opened her eyes for a moment, just to gauge where her companion was, not prepared for the devilish smile on her face. Edging on desperate, the Time Lord lurched forward, lips claiming those of her companions without care. Both of her hands moved to up either cheek, teeth sinking into Yaz’s lower lip, drawing out a moan before one of her own echoed as thumbs swiftly drew patterns across her nipples.

 Unable to keep the kiss up, the Doctor pulled away, resting her hands on her companion’s shoulders as her head rolled back. With every few strokes, Yaz would gently grind her palms into the Time Lord’s breasts, marvelling at their shape and how sensitive they were. She shifted her body weight forward, coaxing the blonde back onto her back, legs still wrapped around her waist. Her nose was used to nudge her way to the Doctor’s exposed neck, kissing up and down, in time with each heavy breath. As she nipped at the pulse point again, Yaz became increasingly aware of her own desire and arousal, cursing herself for getting in so deep so soon.

 

 With a final squeeze and a graze of her fingernails, Yaz pulled her hands out from underneath the dual shirts, settling on top of the Doctor with a smile. Breathing slowing to a more acceptable rate, the Time Lord turned her head back towards her companion, just about coming around from the influx of sensations igniting every synapse and nerve in her body.

 “You stopped.”

 The blunt and questioning statement caused Yaz to laugh.

 “Yeah, thought it was a good idea. I mean, this is all new to you. I don’t want to go and overwhelm you so quickly.”

 She felt a kiss pressed against the tip of her nose.

 “Hmm. Probably for the best. That was certainly something. I mean, it’s not like this is my actual first time. Just…very different to what I’m used to. Now I know what all the fuss is about. Does it normally get you…all-over? Everything’s all tingly, and I’m certainly way too warm now. Also, I have to ask, who gave you permission to be so good at all this?”

 The Doctor unhooked her legs from around her companion, letting them drop down into the chair with a thud. Yaz felt the lower half of her body drop as well, stammering as she processed what had just been said.

 “I…well…it’s kind of different for everyone but I guess so. Kind of sounds relatable.”

 She ignored the last question, her brain having short circuited. One of the Doctor’s arms lay limp, hanging onto the floor, while the other pulled her closer.

 “I’ll just have to find out for myself then, won’t I?”

 “Doctor!”

 Yaz swatted at her shoulder, feeling the contagious rumble of laughter. The pair of them laughed for a while, coming down from their heated exchange. After a while, Yaz found herself yawning, completely unaware of how much time had passed. Last time she had looked at a clock, it was sometime after eight in the evening. Ryan and Graham had gone off to the games room, leaving her to her curiosity over where the Doctor had gone after dinner.

 

 “Sounds like I should take you off to bed. In the most non-suggestive way possible, of course. Can’t have a tired Yaz.”

 “What will you do now?”

 “Dunno. Not tired myself, might go and tinker with the console again, finish that job I started. Otherwise she’ll be mad at me. Again.”

 

Shuffling up off the Doctor and standing by the chaise lounge, Yaz looked down at the Doctor shyly. Her mood had quickly changed again.

 “Do you mind, maybe staying with me for a bit? Even if you don’t sleep, I really am used to you being around now. You can go do whatever afterwards, I don’t mind. But I think we could both do with a cuddle.”

 Flinging her legs off the chair and grabbing both coat and blazer in hand, the Doctor stood up and nodded.

 “’course I can. Lead the way.”

 She handed Yaz her blazer back, soon linking their hands together as the exited the drawing room. The TARDIS hummed as the door locked behind them, walls soon changing to the ones Yaz knew best. With another yawn, she dragged the Doctor into her room, pushing aside buzzing thoughts of future encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the next two weeks or so I'm afraid  
> I'll be away on a work trip and then holiday soon after  
> Chances are I'll write while I'm away anyway but I will have no means of updating  
> Hopefully this chapter will keep you going until I get back~
> 
> In the meantime, follow me on Twitter @TheRainbowFox13 or Tumblr the-rainbow-fox-13


	8. Sweeter Than Heaven and Hotter Than Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor surprises Yaz as she's leaving work, and gets invited around for tea. Turns out, they have the flat to themselves and an impromptu date occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I've spent a couple of days tapping away at this  
> Got a tiny bit carried away, so here comes the rating bump up!

Eighth Night

 

Another day back at work, one Yaz was surprisingly okay with. There had been no slurs thrown at her by aggravated individuals, no heated arguments, and a considerable lack of work colleagues lording over her. After the past year, it seemed like she was finally settling in to the role. She had even been allowed to shadow a superior officer on a higher case, something that left her itching for more. It was certainly something to go home and be proud of.

And, her first thoughts fell to telling the Doctor.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Yaz made her way to her car, unaware that someone was standing beside it until she almost walked into them. With a shrill yelp, the young officer stumbled back, clinging to her backpack.

 

“Oof, sorry Yaz. Probably shoulda said something. Hi, how was work?”

 

The familiar Northern drawl forced her back to reality, shock fading into confusion. Yaz scanned the car park, finding no trace of the TARDIS in sight.

“Doctor? What’re you doing here? Where’s the TARDIS?”

Realising how rude her questioning was, Yaz went to apologise, although she was cut off before she could even open her mouth.

“Oh, you know, just thought I’d see how you’re all doing. Already popped in to see Graham and Ryan this morning. He’s still hard at work for his test, but I’m sure he’ll ace it. So that just left you. Parked the old girl outside your flat and came for a walk. You know me, can’t really sit still.”

With a silent laugh, Yaz fished her car keys out of her pocket and opened the passenger side door for the Doctor.

“Come on, I’ll tell you on the way. I’ll even let you stay for tea again if you want.”

“Oooh, yes please. Thanks. You know I love tea at Yaz’s!”

* * *

 

Turning the radio off, Yaz spent the short journey home telling the Doctor about her day. She was always humbled by how the Time Lord listened attentively to her words, even if they were kind of boring in her opinion. Her work days were never as exciting as their shared adventures, and yet the Doctor always helped her see the positives. She was glad that her day had gone smoothly, patting her on the shoulder with a wide smile, and offering an obscene amount of compliments in such a short space of time. Yaz felt herself blushing terribly, laughing each kind word off.

Yaz parked the car in the flat block’s yard, ushering the Doctor to follow her towards her home. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the TARDIS, tucked away besides the shared bins. It was any wonder that the ship was never tampered with by the rowdy youths or curious passers-by, although the Time Lord reassured her that people really were unphased by the big blue box.

“I’m home.”

Sliding into the narrow hallway, Yaz kicked off her shoes, noticing the unusual silence lingering in the small flat.

“Mum? Dad? Sonya?”

No response.

Dropping her keys into the bowl by the door, Yaz noticed a small post-it note resting on the pale wood table. It was her mum’s handwriting. As she scanned over the note, she could feel the Doctor hovering over her shoulder, instantly curious herself.

 

“Yasmin/Sonya, your father and I have gone out for the evening. You will find food in the fridge, and please take the bins out. We will be back late, so don’t wait up. Love Mum x”

 

As soon as she had finished reading the note, Yaz felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. With a huff of annoyance, she pulled it out, staring at the screen. The Doctor smiled, taking the time to place her boots down by the side of her companion’s trainers. Placing the phone back in her pocket, Yaz made her way to the sofa and sat herself down with a sigh.

“What’s up?”

The Doctor quickly made her way to the sofa, sitting beside her and looking perplexed. Yaz closed her eyes, head tilted to the ceiling.

“Sonya’s out with her dumb mates. Wants me to cover for her with mum, say she’s stopping over at her ‘good’ friend’s house for the night. One day, I swear she’s gonna break from peer pressure and get drunk. She’s got very little impulse control.”

“You don’t drink?”

Opening her eyes, Yaz turned towards the Doctor and shook her head. It occurred to her then that she had never really spoken about her religion to her.

“Part of being Muslim. Doesn’t really both me so much, I never went out growing up. All I wanted to do was do well in school and get into the police force. Also never really had that many friends. If I’d known Ryan was around, then maybe it would have been easier. Sonya on the other hand, she has loads of mates. She’s out with them most of the time, so seeing her at home is rare. But, none of them are Muslim. Meaning they go out and drink and she tags along for the ride. At best she can have maybe one drink, but it has to be a very low percentage. Getting intoxicated is forbidden. My biggest fear is that one day she’ll slip. Or someone spikes her drink. People’ve done that, I’ve seen it.”

With her arms folded over her chest, the Doctor nodded, taking a moment to digest everything. Suddenly, she knew something about Yaz that she had never even considered, but she was very glad that the opportunity had presented itself.

“Well, she seems like a smart girl. I’m sure she’ll be fine. And, you’re safe with me. Can’t say I drink either to be honest. Well, it’s mostly pointless for Time Lords. Our bodies metabolise alcohol way faster than humans, so we either need to drink really fast, or ridiculous amounts. Unless there’s ginger. Don’t ever let me mix the two. Not good. Only way to get us drunk, and sometimes it’s not pretty.”

Contemplating the various ways in which the Doctor would behave whilst drunk, Yaz found herself laughing quite quickly. Considering how expressive and fast she already was, Yaz could only picture her stumbling around like a new born giraffe, spouting utter nonsense about the secrets of the universe. Or, maybe she toned down, became introspective and thoughtful. Silently reflecting on countless ages of life, the many things she had seen and done, the people that had come and gon

The Doctor joined in with the laughter, although she was unsure over what had started them both off. Regardless, she was glad to see her companion less wound up about the current series of events she was privy to. As the humour subsided, both Yaz and the Doctor reclined further into the soft sofa, glad of the comfort it provided.

 

“Can’t believe I’m home alone. Again. And my parents wonder why I do like Sonya and spend more time away these days. At least work keeps me busy with long shifts. Not sure what to do with myself now.”

“Oi, do I not factor into this equation? Sitting right here you know. Honestly, I feel thoroughly offended.”

 

With her head turned towards Yaz, the Time Lord stuck her tongue out, playfully prodding at the young officer’s side. With another giggle, Yaz swatted her hand away, shaking her head.

“You know what I mean. It’s not like you can just…hang around anyway. You’ve got your TARDIS and can do whatever it is you normally do once you’ve sent us off home.”

Normally smiling face fell into a frown as the Doctor straightened herself back up on the sofa, face soon scrunching briefly in confusion.

“What do you mean I can’t hang around? Don’t you want me here? What about tea at Yaz’s?”

She paused, shrugging her shoulders.

“Also, I can survive a night without the TARDIS, _thank you very much_. In fact, she’d probably be happy to be rid of me for a bit. All I’d need to do is get some different clothes from her and I’d be all set. Unless you want me to go. Can totally understand if you’d prefer some alone time. That’s fine too. Don’t want to impose.”

Realising she had genuinely offended the Doctor, Yaz bolted upright and waved her hands, mentally cursing herself for not wording her thoughts correctly.

“No, no, I didn’t mean…it’s just that…”

 

_‘Good job Yaz. Way to ruin everything.’_

 

“Do you want to stay?”

Confused frown quickly turned back into the same old gleeful smile she had come to know and love, as the Doctor dragged her over and into her arms. Yaz rested her chin on top of the blonde’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Now what kind of silly question is that? Not gonna pass up a chance to spend time with my favourite person. Especially if it means I can spend the night with her.”

A kiss was dropped on the top of her head, causing Yaz to smile and struggle away from the Time Lord. Finally free, she abandoned her spot on the sofa and meandered over to the small kitchenette. Seeing as the Doctor had mentioned it a few times now, and she had yet to make good on her kind-of promise, Yaz turned her attention towards making some tea. While the kettle boiled, her eyes scanned the various cupboard innards until she found the surprisingly well hidden biscuit tin. Her mum had tucked it away behind a few boxes of cereal, no doubt keeping an eye on the extra homemade biscuits from her Nani.

Yaz gathered a few sweet treats onto a plate, taking a moment to double check what kind of tea the Doctor wanted. Her house was full of all different kinds of brands and blends, her father being quite the avid tea drinker. He always kept one type for every possible occasion. Both drinks were prepped in some of her old childhood mugs, each one displaying a different fascination she had held over the years. Her own was decorated with various images of Minnie Mouse, whilst the Doctors had a cartoon cat on. In two successive trips, she had laid out the dining room table, quickly stopping to wave the Time Lord over.

As they sat back and snacked, waiting for the tea to cool, the Doctor began asking a few questions here and there. Mostly about Yaz’s own past.

 

What was it like growing up with a sister?

How did she do in school?

What was her favourite subject?

Did she do anything outside of school?

 

“Huh, can’t imagine little Yaz playing football. Much too rough and dirty.”

“Hey, I loved that as a kid. Mostly because I could kick the boys butts sometimes. Dunno, just didn’t really do the girly things. Too boring. And most of the girls didn’t want to know me until secondary.”

“All I remember of my school days is causing trouble. I didn’t mean to, everything was just…too same-y. They wouldn’t let me be myself, too much of a nuisance, too chaotic. The Time Lord academy was rough. Still graduated though, although…”

“You went to an academy?”

“Oh yeah, had to. Only way to be a Time Lord. Wouldn’t recommend it though. Still, if I hadn’t’ve gone, wouldn’t have got to get the TARDIS. Well. Steal. Bit subjective that. I thought I stole her, but she says she stole me. Who knows. Had some right adventures though. Also some not very good times.”

 

The Doctor took one of the biscuits on offer and dipped it into her tea, words fading away as she started to eat. Yaz mimicked her, mind wandering off to the mass of questions she was considering to ask back. It had been a while since the Time Lord had opened up about her home and the various people that had been in her lives, and Yaz knew then that she was barely scratching the surface. But with the blonde quietening down, she decided to leave them for another night. Now, it was only good thoughts and positivity.

The silence was broken by Yaz openly pondering what to do with the evening. As much as she knew that there was plenty of food in the house, nothing really appealed to her. Not even a good day at work could jump-start her appetite. The Doctor made a passing remark about getting a takeaway and watching a movie, noting that it was something she knew humans did a lot of the time. Something that she also found quite enjoyable herself, or remembered enjoying it. Yaz made another note to get the fam together and do just that, quite liking the sound of the idea.

“Yeah, why not. What kind of food do you fancy? Or do you just want to look online at the options? Don’t think my dad’s kept any menus around, despite his rubbish hoarding stint.”

Taking both, now empty, mugs in her hands, the Doctor rose from the table and made her way towards the sink.

“Dunno. You’re the boss. Your house, your rules. Just nothing too spicy. Please. As much as I’d love to get into a contest again, I’d rather not today.”

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Yaz pulled her phone from her pocket and began browsing the internet for various local takeaways. Seeing as her usual Indian was off the cards for the night, it was surprisingly difficult to find something for their evening meal. So much so, that by the time the Time Lord came back, she was lost to the world of semi-instantaneous food.

 

“Having a hard time? Lemme have a look.”

 

Phone disappeared from her hand, resting neatly in the grasp of the Doctor. Her fingers deftly made their way across the screen, and before long, Yaz had her phone back. Internet browser closed. Like nothing had happened. As she tried to find any trace of what on earth the Time Lord had done, she head a short laugh.

“Don’t ruin the surprise. Also don’t worry, you didn’t pay for it.”

Yaz caught a wink, feeling her heart rate shooting through the roof. She knew the Doctor had a secret sassy side, one that only she was privy to, but that split second flirtation almost killed her on the spot. It was just food, but somehow the Time Lord made it out to be the worst thing ever. With a sigh of defeat, she settled the phone back in her pocket. The Doctor laughed again, swinging over the arm of the sofa to seat herself back down, one hand reaching for the television remote. Yaz took the hint, joining her and relieving the blonde of the controls.

“Movie and takeaway. Sounds a bit like a date if you ask me.”

After being supremely smug, Yaz smiled as the Doctor began to blush, eyes turning towards the window. Despite all of their recent closeness, the idea of a date had never been truly discussed. Only playfully hinted at. Settling further into the sofa, bringing her knees up to one side, Yaz flicked through her subscription service for a film to put on. She just about caught the Time Lord mumbling away about the whole ‘date’ thing, but left her to it.

 

_‘Huh, I guess this is kind of a date. I hope the Doctor doesn’t mind that I said that.’_

 

Considering that her mind was still a bit dazed with surprise, Yaz decided to pick an easy-going film to watch. It had been a while since she had watched an animated film, and the first one on the selection list was Brave. Play button pressed, she dropped the remote down in the space between them, tapping the Doctor’s shoulder in order to draw her attention back. Focus turned, the two sat in silence, paying attention to the movie rather than the air of awkwardness they had created.

“I like this Merida, she’s got the right idea. Who needs to be prim and proper?”

“I mean, she is a princess, but I agree. I’d much rather play with bows and arrows and climb waterfalls. If I could.”

“Who says you can’t? I should take you to the planet that-”

 

**_Knock Knock_ **

 

With lightning reflexes, the Doctor had the remote and paused the film, head snapping towards the front door with a smile. Yaz scampered off the sofa, realising that she had almost turned to be leaning against the Time Lord at some point. She opened the door to a man brandishing a white paper bag, his face a little tired and worn down.

“Enjoy your food.”

Closing the door with a thank you, Yaz took a moment to try and work out exactly what smell was coming from the bag of in-descriptive food. The Doctor had moved from the sofa and was standing before her, taking the bag and spinning happily on the spot.

“Oh, I’m excited. Where do ya keep the plates?”

“Let me do that, just go sit at the table. And try not to combust. You really are like a big kid sometimes.”

“Nought wrong with that, what’s life without fun, huh?”

 

Playfully sticking out her tongue, the Doctor did as instructed and sat down at the table, seemingly guarding the food from nothing. Yaz pulled a couple of plates out from one of the bottom cupboards, bringing along a selection of cutlery. As she handed half of the small pile over, she watched as her guest began to fish out the various containers of food. One thing that Yaz eventually noticed, was that she could not smell any kind of meat. Or, none that she recognised. As if answering her prayers, the Time Lord revealed what she had ordered.

“So, remember the night I ordered everything to the TARDIS? I missed out a few things, because they weren’t an option. While I was on your phone, I found a nice little place that did Mediterranean food! No idea if it’s any good, but they had so much vegetarian stuff that I couldn’t resist.”

Couscous. Risotto. Wraps, with what appeared to be chickpeas. Falafel.

Yaz felt practically spoilt for choice. Aside from their impromptu visit to Venice, she had always wanted to go to somewhere in the Mediterranean. Somewhere warm, and inviting, with good food and soft beaches to relax on. At least she could fulfil the food part of her dream. In an unusual display of restraint, or perhaps even chivalry, the Doctor held back. She reclined further in the wooden chair, eyes trained on her companion as she navigated the plethora of choices.

Small portions of everything were gathered onto her plate, along with a small tub containing tzatziki. Yaz took hold of the wrap first, taking a bite and inwardly sighing at the sudden burst of flavour. Pleased with her work, the Doctor took it as her cue to join in their little meal together. She opted to go for the risotto first, taking a moment to work out the flavours before talking.

“I take it the wrap is good? Might want to add something to the risotto, can’t really taste much in that sadly. Oh well, can’t win ‘em all.”

Once grand feast soon faded away into obscurity, the only indicator of there having been any food at all being the empty dishes and crumbs on plates. Yaz saved some of the falafel for the next day, knowing she would need something to take to work with her for her afternoon shift. Both her and the Doctor cleared the table, piling the plates into the washing up bowl. The Time Lord turned her attention to the rubbish, gathering two small black bin bags up and heading for the door.

“I’ll take these, just let me back in. Gonna pop to the TARDIS too, be back in a sec.”

 

Yaz smiled and nodded, using the free time to clear up their used plates and cutlery. As she watched the bubbles form, a sudden thought hit her. If the Doctor was staying the night, then there was every chance they would be sharing her bed. Nobody had ever shared her bed before. It was uncharted territory. However, it was oddly exciting. A familiar buzz of adrenaline caused her stomach to flip, tingles travelling from her fingertips across her whole body. She shuddered as her hands became submerged in the warm water, hoping to throw the array of images from her mind.

The Doctor made her way into the TARDIS, fumbling around the console for a moment, before a familiar whine caught her attention.

“What? I thought you’d be glad to get rid of me?”

She patted the central column, leaning on the tips of her toes.

“Jealous?”

Another whine.

“You’re the one who told me to go for it. So I am. Don’t go guilting me now. Besides, I’m actually kind of nervous…maybe I should just ask to sleep on the sofa. I mean, I know we’ve been sharing beds for ages now…it’s just that it’s Yaz’s bed. Her own, _actual_ bed. That feels almost like sacred ground. What if something happens? I’d like for something to happen, I can’t stop being all bubbly inside, but what do I do if it does? We just had a date. Kind of. Does this mean everything is official now?”

Falling back onto the balls of her feet, the Doctor threw up her arms in frustration, barely noticing that she had begun pacing around. All she came in here for were some pyjamas, not to have an internal meltdown. Her frantic movements slowed to a sudden stop as a tingling sensation crawled up her spine. Words and images and sounds flashed through her mind.

None of them decent.

“Oi, stop that! Don’t go dragging those up. Please.”

She whined, screwing her eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the link with the TARDIS. It was almost as if she was being laughed at, taunted. Either way, it was leaving her increasingly wound up and frustrated. Her usually cool body was flushing with heat, knot forming in her stomach as the unwelcomed mental assault ended. The Doctor opened her eyes again, stomping one of her boots against the metal floor with a huff. With a final glare at her less-than-beloved ship, she headed down the corridor to whichever one of her rooms came up first.

 

By the time the Time Lord was back outside Yaz’s front door, she felt in desperate need of a shower. One hand shakily rose to knock at the door, silence falling for a moment before she was let back inside. Almost instantly, her companion noticed her flushed skin and wavering eyes.

“Doctor, are you okay? The food hasn’t done something to you has it?”

Jumping at the sound of words and the door closing, she quickly span around, trying to smile.

“What? Oh, no, I’m fine. Totally fine. Just…maybe it is the food. Don’t know. Feeling a bit warm, which is odd. Mind if I use your shower real quick? Don’t worry, I bought a change of clothes with me. Need to cool off.”

“Sure. Leave it running when you’re done, I was going to have one anyway so I may as well get in when I have the chance.”

Yaz guided the Doctor to the bathroom, remembering that she had yet to see that part of her house. She was a little annoyed at the fact Sonya had left all of her toiletries everywhere, but kept the frustration to herself. The room was an okay size, it could fit both of them inside, with only the shower cubicle, toilet and sink. Having a bath was the best thing about being on the TARDIS, the only time Yaz was ever able to have one otherwise was if she stayed with her Nani. As she left the Doctor became acquainted to the space, she headed out and into her parents’ bedroom, returning with a deep purple towel in her arms.

“Here. If you want to do your hair, then you can use the stuff that’s on the shelf in the shower. It’s mine anyway. Any problems just yell or something.”

Handing the towel over, placing it on top of the clothes pile that the Doctor was already carrying, Yaz smiled before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her, letting out a silent sigh of relief. There had been a moment when she had thought about offering to share, which had prompted her sudden exit. Hearing the sound of water running, Yaz went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. All she had to do was wait things out. Her eyes turned to the clock on her bedside cabinet, amazed at how late it had suddenly gotten. As if run by clockwork, she yawned.

Dropping the pile of clothes and the towel on top of the toilet seat, and turning on the cold water, the Doctor quickly proceeded to undress. She could feel guilt seeping in, setting off another wave of heat to course through her. At least the shower would cool her off. She stepped in to the cubicle, closing the door behind her and letting out a small yelp as icy droplets bounced off her flushed skin. Before long, the Time Lord had settled, taking her seat on the tiled ground with her eyes closed and head back against the wall.

“I wish I wasn’t suddenly starting to figure out what all of this means. I don’t want things to get awkward. Again. Although, considering Yaz has already…”

She thought back to their last night together, where her companion’s hands had been.

“I should make good on my promise.”

 

_‘I’ll just have to find out for myself then, won’t I?’_

 

As her stomach began to flip over again, the Doctor ran her hands through her hair, tugging out the knots and tangles. She soon ran them across her skin, glad that the cold water had finally brought her back to a normal temperature. Although, there was a growing ache again, one that made her groan in irritation. Mentally chastising herself, the Doctor pushed herself off the floor and turned on the hot tap. She played around with the water’s temperature for a few moments, hoping she had settled on a reasonable level of warmth for humans.

Once out, she dried off as best as she could, leaving her hair to drip slightly. Covered up by starry pyjamas (a new addition from the TARDIS), the Doctor shouted out from inside the bathroom.

“Done Yaz!”

Unsure of what to do with the damp towel, she flung it over her shoulder whilst collecting up her day clothes. By the time the Doctor was fully laden, Yaz knocked on the bathroom door.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, I’m coming out now anyway. Have a nice shower.”

 

As Yaz slid into the bathroom, the Doctor shuffled out, offering a wide smile. She certainly looked better than when she came back half an hour ago. Although, seeing her wet hair, the young officer quickly thought back to the time of the witch trials. Both when she had tried to save Willa’s mum and had been ducked. And both times, Yaz had found herself in what could only be described as a ‘gay panic’ over the sight. She could feel herself going into panic again, and was glad for the distance between them. Hurriedly removing her work clothes, Yaz stepped under the warm water, feeling herself become enveloped by the steam. It was wonderful.

The Doctor shuffled back to the sofa, hanging her towel on the back of one of the dining chairs. She would have looked for Yaz’s bedroom to hide in, but considering there were too many options, it was safer for her to stay put. She decided to peruse the various entertainment on offer on whatever it was her companion had used to play the film. Her knowledge of twenty-first century entertainment was almost blank. She had spent a lot of time on earth for sure, but the Time Lord hardly ever paid recreational visits. As evidenced by her only point of reference being Ed Sheeran.

The children's tv shows were bright and colourful, and she was interested in the character designs. Horror movies had not changed, still either gory or mentally draining. Not that she ever enjoyed them, life was much too interesting for that nonsense. The documentaries and real-life shows looked much more intriguing. They covered a whole range of topics; sea life, baking, parenthood, fashion. Not that she would ever watch them either. As she mindlessly flicked through the categories, the Doctor paused.

There was a category tagged as ‘Top Picks for Yaz’.

Curiosity piqued, and keen on learning more about her companion, she began to flick through the supposed recommendations. Lost in her own little world, the Doctor was oblivious to the sound of running water stopping and a door closing. She almost jumped off the sofa when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and an almost horrified gasp.

 

“DOCTOR!”

“AH! YAZ!”

 

As the remote bounced on the floor, the Doctor clutched her chest, letting out a long sigh. She watched Yaz frantically scramble to retrieve it, turning off the tv as a preview of one of the shows began to silently play.

“I think maybe it’s time we call it a night. You, uh…didn’t see anything then, did you?”

“N-no…why? Sorry, I didn’t know that was a bad thing. I just got bored waiting for you, and there was a lot of interesting stuff to look at.”

Nothing else was said about the streaming service, and that was fine for the Time Lord, as her attention was quickly placed on Yaz. Her wet hair clinging to her shoulders, exposed from a tight fitting tank top. The Doctor was also quick to notice the loose shorts. Not that any of the items of clothing were particularly new to her, but it was different seeing them in full light, compared to low or non-existent light. Her respiratory bypass system was having to work overtime just to keep her body stable.

“There wasn’t anything bad…just…a lot of things were…kind of…gay.”

“Oh.”

 

_‘Is that a bad thing? Why does that sound like a bad thing? Why would Yaz be scared of me noticing that? I didn’t notice anything. I just thought they all looked the same as everything else. Unless. Maybe she’s not scared of me noticing them, but more everything to do with it? Why are humans so complicated?!’_

 

Minor internal argument and panicked confusion dealt with, the Doctor shrugged her shoulders and offered a smile, hoping that it would settle her companion somewhat. Although she wasn’t particularly tired herself, she did note that Yaz had had a long day and could do with the rest. One of the most irritating things about being a Time Lord was her not needing to sleep often. Normally she had the TARDIS to keep herself occupied. She would sneak away and read, or tinker, or do something. But for all intents and purposes, she was trapped in Yaz’s flat.

Getting up from the sofa, Yaz guided her to one of the closed doors near the bathroom, pausing for a moment before stepping inside. The Doctor eagerly followed behind, closing the door and beaming at the room around her. It was a little more girly than the Time Lord had been expecting; dusty rose coloured walls and white furniture, but it was offset nicely by various football and band posters, corners frayed and showing their age. She also spotted a photo board on one wall, with pins holding up various images of a younger Yaz and her family. One thing that caught her attention most of all, was a bedside lamp. The cover was decorated with various constellations, and had a large button on the front.

Yaz caught the Doctor staring at her various belongings, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She sat down on the bottom edge of her bed, twisting her fingers into the fabric of her pale purple shirt.

“Haven’t changed this since I was a kid. Dad decorated it for me when I was born, kind of stuck with it. You’ll like that lamp though. Push the button, I’ll let you.”

Doing as instructed, the Time Lord eagerly pressed the button, letting out a gasp as more light filled the room. Stars littered the ceiling and walls, slowly rotating.

“Mum got it for me when I was eleven. Never had the heart to get rid of it. Barely gets used now, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

“Yaz, this is brilliant! Can’t say it’s entirely accurate, but wow. Oh! Maybe I should make you a proper one! I can do that! So whenever you’re not on the TARDIS, you can still look at the stars.”

Keen to get the full spectacle, the Doctor turned off the main bedroom light, clapping quietly as the room darkened and the effect became more noticeable. She joined Yaz on the bed, falling back onto the duvet and staring at the ceiling. It was almost like being back on the TARDIS, just needed some warm orange light rather than the pale blue. It did, however, remind her of one of the many previous interiors her ship had held. The bed shifted slightly as Yaz lay down besides the Time Lord, turning her head to face her. Even now, she was still surprised at how her eyes appeared to shine with joy and wonder whenever she encountered something new.

 

“Don’t go putting yourself out for me. You already do enough, so much that I feel like I constantly have to say thank you.”

The Doctor turned her head, still smiling.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me, Yaz. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

“Thanking me? What for? I haven’t done anything…have I?”

 

As the space between them disappeared, the Doctor lifted a hand to gently cup her companion’s cheek, thumb stroking her warm, dark skin.

“Yasmin, you’ve done a lot that I am thankful for. And I think it’s about time I showed you how grateful I am.”

 

Lips met softly, eyes closed, bodies pressed together and radiating a shared warmth and spark. Yaz wrapped one arm around the Doctor’s waist, hand pressed into the small of her back, fingers curling into dark blue fabric. The kiss ended with a gasp of breath and open eyes as the Time Lord shifted to slide one leg in between her own, gently keening upwards. Yaz watched a hint of a smirk tugging at the blonde’s face as a deep knot coiled inside her stomach.

 

_‘So much for not overwhelming.’_

 

“Promise I won’t go far. Not yet.”

“Doctor. Less talk. _Please_.”

“With pleasure.”

 

The second kiss was harsher. Noses bumped together as the Doctor moved her hand around her companion’s neck and up into her hair, clinging to the still damp locks. Her tongue swiped over Yaz’s bottom lip, ever so slightly, but it was enough for her to feel her entire body weaken and submit. She let the Time Lord take control, her back arching as pressure built between her legs. As if picking up on her mental curse of trapped arms, Yaz felt herself being rolled onto her back.

As they parted from each other, the Doctor moved her arms to either side of her companion’s shoulders and removed her leg. She gestured her eyes up, urging Yaz to get more comfortable on her bed. Fumbling with her uncooperative body, Yaz eventually made her way to rest her head against one of her pillows. As much as she had thought about this situation, a few more times than she would care to admit, looking at the Time Lord hovering over her was an image close to giving her a heart attack.

She placed her hand on the Time Lord’s lower back once more, pushing her back down against her, other hand snaking around to tangle itself into blonde hair. The Doctor hummed, smiled, returned down into a kiss that quickly turned back to biting her companion’s lower lip and delighting in the catch of breath that graced her ears. Hands ghosted down taught, almost bare shoulders, gently pushing them further into the duvet. Before long, the kiss ended, followed by a groan that was silenced with nudge to the jawline.

Yaz paused. Turned her head, back arching again as the Doctor lay kisses across the side of her face and across to her ear. She could practically hear her ego. An infuriating turn-on she dared not to admit. Not yet at least. Kisses turned to grazes of teeth, skimming past the thin skin alongside her jawline, travelling south to the place where she could feel her blood hammering. Committing the Time Lord to memory was one thing, but having her do the same in kind was better than Yaz had anticipated.

The Doctor kissed her pulse point, lingering, feeling how her muscles tensed and skin vibrated under her lips. Noticing how the rhythmic beating of her single heart fluttered in the gap between her own two. Yaz twisted, writhed, heard herself whine. Her body tingled, ached, more pent up and needy than she had felt…ever. All she wanted was for the Time Lord to-

 

“Ah!”

 

Teeth and lips gently curled around her neck, testing and unsure. Yaz gripped harder into the Doctor’s short hair, nails grazing against her scalp. It was all the encouragement she needed. The pressure built, sending a sharp, but oh so rewarding, pain through Yaz’s system. Her lips parted, only another gasp escaping as she felt a tug before the release. Body shuddered as the Time Lord lapped at the mark she left, nipping cheekily before planning more kisses down her neck. The hand that was holding tight against the blonde fell back onto the duvet, fingers clawing against the fabric.

 

“So. Biting, huh?”

“S-sh-shut up.”

 

Humming with pride, the Doctor sank her teeth into the firm flesh of her companion’s shoulder, marvelling at the instantaneous buck of hips and unhidden moan. The part of her that was soft and considerate around Yaz was being masked by an overwhelming desire to do whatever it took to make her feel good. Rarely had she been rough, showed any kind of dominance, always happy to be the ever-loving romantic. But having the young officer writhing underneath her, silently begging for her touch, flipped a switch in her new brain she had never experienced before. She pulled back, once more soothing the darkening flesh, delighting in how it speckled under the movement of barely realistic starlight. With her path now free, hands shifted to trail down Yaz’s ribs, gripping her hips and rooting her in one place.

Head shifted to turn her gaze upon Yaz, eyes briefly noticing her ragged breaths and heaving chest. Feeling the burn in her cheeks, she opened her eyes, awestruck by her own hand knotted into blonde hair. The Doctor’s face was flushed, eyes dark. Seeking permission. Her mouth felt dry, throat tensing as she tried to swallow, pushing back every sudden lust-filled thought that entered her mind. Taking note of the silent word to continue, the Time Lord’s slender fingers wrapped around the hem of her tank top, easing it up across her stomach. Yaz let go of soft hair, suddenly unsure of how much “I won’t go far” meant. However, she still allowed her top to be placed on the opposite side of her head, hair falling over her face enough for the Doctor to shift it to one side.

Her skin felt cool in the open air, even if her body was internally combusting. She watched the Doctor take both of her hands and guide them to her own button-up shirt, still smiling with warmth and care. Yaz took the hint to undo the buttons, cursing her shaking fingers as she fumbled around with all of them. Shadows fell across the Time Lord’s body, skin illuminating as she sat back on her calves and slid the shirt from her shoulders. For a moment, all either of them could do was stare. Yaz was lost in the sight of the body she had previously touched, whilst the Doctor lapsed in drive as she felt herself dragging up all manner of ways to describe how beautiful the woman underneath her was.

The Doctor slowly lay back down again, both women juddering the moment their bare skin came into contact. As much as she wanted to touch and explore Yaz, she had made a promise to not go far. Even if her companion had made her come undone the night before. Instead she settled for kissing her again, pouring out all of her love and desire as the two began to move as one. Hands still glided across skin, hips rolling, chests pushed together. Before long, Yaz broke away, taking in as much air as she could. She tried to ignore the growing ache between her legs, still twisting against her bed, done in by the sight of the Doctor.

 

“Yasmin Khan, have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?”

“I could say the same about you…”

 

Cutting through the tense, heated air, the Doctor laughed. Low and quiet, but still music to Yaz’s ears. She felt pale hands climbing up her ribs one more time, thumbs resting against the swells of her chest, sending more sparks flying across her skin.

 

“I’m not fragile. I won’t break if you touch me.”

“I know.”

“So?”

“Just making sure to keep my promise.”

 

The Doctor dipped her head back down to place a chaste kiss to her lips, before leaning down to breath warm air against her collarbones. Yaz closed her eyes, fearful of what would happen if she dared watch. The Doctor kissed her flushed skin, teeth catching on bone, digging in to the space between flesh. Another mark left, and the Time Lord was sure she heard her companion curse. Lips danced across one side to the other, head dipping down further as her hands travelled around. Yaz arched again, almost convinced she was about to tear through her duvet, suddenly brave enough to open her eyes again and look down.

Which turned out to be a terrible mistake, and yet, still a sight to behold.

Hands gently cupped themselves around her breasts, gauging them, thumbs following her curves. The Doctor was now hovering over her left side, and the moment her lips enclosed her exposed nipple, her eyes screwed tight. Yaz tried to fight back any noise that slipped from her open mouth, half wondering whether or not to bite down on the palm of one of her hands. However the Time Lord was making it hard not to. Tongue made patterns across her skin, fingers mimicking the motions. Whenever she tested a bite or a suck, her hand would follow, lavishing the same attention on the other breast. Whenever the pressure built and her teeth tugged, thumb and finger rolling against her pebbled nipple, Yaz would twist and turn and gasp and groan.

As heat flooded between her legs, the Doctor shifted her position, returning to her ministrations as mouth and fingers changed places. Yaz could feel her brain switching off, hands lurching from the bed to cling to flushed shoulders, fingers curling as her hips tried to find something to move against.

 

_‘She’s going to kill me without even touching me…’_

 

With a final nip and tug, the Doctor’s weight shifted against her. Fingernails gently scratched at her sides before hands came to rest against her cheeks. Yaz opened her eyes again, staring into the unknown depths of the Time Lord’s darkened gaze. She used her own hands to push her back down, body sliding a little down the bed so they could meet once more in a fiery kiss. There was no doubt in her mind that their experience was now done, which was both a blessing and a curse in equal measure. When the need to breathe became apparent, Yaz nudged the Doctor away, unsure where to look.

 

Messy hair. Dark eyes. Stung lips. Flushed cheeks. Strong shoulders. Exposed chest. Slender arms.

 

As if sensing her dilemma, the Doctor moved off Yaz and twisted to rest on her side. One hand moved to rest between her breasts, a smile warming her face as she counted the rapid heartbeats. No words were shared about what had transpired, the only sound being the faintest of yawns coming from Yaz. Between them, they eventually made it under the safety of the duvet, the Time Lord wrapping protectively around her companion.


	9. But We Can Keep Just Kissing 'cause You're Getting Me So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz talks to Ryan, unwillingly, about how things have been going with the Doctor. Namely that the talking has fallen more in favour of doing. As she passes by their evening of gaming, things get heated as Yaz finds out something about the Doctor that she did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, my RSI flared up again on Monday which meant writing has been a bit difficult  
> I think I also just ran into the wall of 'I see the words but they won't come out'  
> But it's here at last!
> 
> Like I say, this is going to be a 13-parter now  
> Chapter Ten needs some help though; I asked on Twitter & Tumblr already but  
> If anyone knows of any date ideas they would like to see the Doc take Yaz on THEN TELL ME  
> Your idea may be the plot of the next chapter and I will love you forever <3
> 
> I'm also going to delve more into the whole relationship side of things  
> Both with what has happened to the Doctor and how Yaz, as a Westernised Muslim feels  
> So it's research time for me!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter :D (I know Yaz does~)

Ninth Night

 

“So, how’re things between you and the Doc?”

“WHAT?! I mean. Uh, shit, damnit Ryan!”

 

As the unexpected question caught her off guard, Yaz found the controller slipping from her grasp and landing on the floor with a clatter. As she scrambled to retrieve it, she head the sound of Ryan laughing.

“Thanks for the easy win there, mate.”

Yaz looked over to the huge TV screen, noticing that her race car had crashed into the barriers, and the other cars were speeding past on the track. She threw her hands up in disbelief, making sure to keep her grip tight on the controller, before falling back into the sofa with a groan. Her friend was a dirty cheat. Even if it was slightly funny. Yaz dropped the controller into her lap and ran her hands down her face.

 

“You never answered my question.”

“I know. But why’d’ya have to ask me right in the middle of the stupid race? I thought you wanted to hang out, not grill me with twenty questions like my mum.”

 

Ryan placed his controller onto the coffee table, bringing his arms behind his head as he looked over towards his friend.

 

“It’s not twenty questions. Only one. And this is hanging out. What, am I not allowed to ask how you are or something?”

“No. I mean. Ugh, it’s just…complicated.”

 

She could already feel herself burning up from embarrassment, and Yaz had to opt for staring at her controller rather than her friend. She already knew the follow-up question; why. And that was something she wasn’t sure she could answer. She quickly ran through the encounters in her mind, trying desperately not to recall their more heated exchanges, fingers pressing idly at whatever buttons she could.

“Complicated? Last time we talked about this, you said it was just you didn’t know what was going on. Don’t tell me you’ve done nothing about it…”

Yaz quietly laughed. Oh, she had done things. Her and the Doctor had certainly done things, there was no denying it. Things she had only ever thought possible in her dreams. And they had been just as good, if not better. Talking about it, however, had completely fallen to the wayside. Sure, they had made a mutual agreement to continue at the Time Lord’s request, but there had not been any kind of conversation about what exactly ‘it’ was. And that had been bothering Yaz for some time now. The possibility that everything could be called off.

Then there were other questions entirely. The Doctor was not human. Only in appearance. Sure, Yaz now knew about her home and her companions…even her wife…but none of that drew her any closer to what kind of opinions the Time Lord had on relationships. Aside from that none of them had ever worked. What had happened exactly, she was unsure. But there was something in her hazel-green eyes that suggested the worst. The Doctor liked her, that much was sure. And she was also attracted to her, which was very helpful. But while Yaz was busy nursing the massive crush she had…how did the Doctor feel? Did she genuinely like her back? In that way?

 

“Yaz? Earth to Yaz? You okay?”

 

She was jolted away from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, and the kind, concerned gaze of Ryan. She anxiously chewed her bottom lip. Yaz trusted Ryan, they were practically siblings now, but she was unable to find the exact words to voice her frustrations. So, she settled for the most obvious.

“No. I mean, yes. I mean. I’ve done something…it’s just…well…there’s a lot of doing, but the talking has kind of dropped off a bit. I mean, technically we had a date. Or, I called it that, and she didn’t object. So, that’s good. Right? I have no idea.”

Ryan nodded along to her words, but remained silent. Yaz understood. Between them, they hadn’t the slightest bit of knowledge about relationships. Sure, she had had a few dates with boys (and a girl, once), but that was about it. The Doctor was, for all intents and purposes, the first person she had fallen for. Except said person was an into-the-thousands year old time travelling alien. Ryan, however, barely had any game at all. Except for the Roman girl back when they were all dealing with the nonsense surrounding Atilla.

Before she could talk more about her problem, Yaz heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She knew instantly who it was. Heavy footfall against the steel grated floor, irregular step pattern. Straightening herself out and waving her arms at Ryan, she started the game back up and tried to pretend like nothing had happened. For a moment, the young man did nothing, until a tell-tale voice rang out through the room and he hastily grabbed up his controller.

 

“Hiya team! Well, most of the team. Two thirds of Team TARDIS. Or is it half? Anyway, details, what’cha up to?”

 

Yaz and Ryan both turned their heads to the doorway, offering smiles to the Doctor, who was casually leaning against the frame and looking over the games room.

“Alright Doctor? Not much really, just caning Yaz at racing games. For someone who can actually drive, she’s rubbish.”

There was a short laugh from Ryan, before a pained whine as Yaz punched him in the knee.

“Oi, I beat you three in a row. That last one was just luck.”

The Doctor entered the room, taking the end spot on the sofa as both Ryan and Yaz shifted closer together. She leant up slightly against the arm of the chair, taking in the game before letting out a mock gasp.

“Ryan! You can’t say things like that about Yaz. Right. Yaz. Gimme your controller.”

Yaz paused, eying up the Time Lord.

“What are you going to do?”

She smiled wider.

 

“Defend your honour and kick his butt! So, hand it over. Maybe I can still remember the controls. Only one way to find out!”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes as the controller was passed over his lap and into the waiting hands of the Doctor. He was quietly confident, mostly because he was banking on the Doctor’s gaming skills to be as bad as her TARDIS driving skills. As he set up the race, the Doctor leant forward, hair falling over her face and shielding her oddly intense gaze. Yaz was beginning to get concerned that something bad was going to happen. Still, she was curious about whether the Doctor was just bigging herself up again or she did actually have skills. Stretching her legs out under the coffee table, she watched the race kick off.

 

In the beginning, the Doctor stalled.

Ran into a barrier.

Hit another car.

 

By the second lap, the Doctor was no longer looking like an alcoholic. She was taking up places quickly, even showing off by power sliding through the corners at times. Yaz studied both of her friend’s expressions, realising that Ryan was desperately trying not to show how impressed he was. Four laps in, Ryan was still in the lead but the Doctor was in second, catching him up quicker each time she went by. It was a five lap game, with either of them able to take the title.

_‘Is she just going easy on him? No, I think she’s…’_

Final lap. The tension caused Ryan to slip up on braking. The Doctor slid past, kicking up a trail of virtual dust as she continued on. In the final two corners, however, Ryan caught back up, tailing the Time Lord with ferocity. With only the straight left, it was anyone’s game.

 

Or not.

 

The Doctor had the edge on acceleration, pulled away, and crossed the finish line with only half a second between her and Ryan’s lap time.

“Aww what?! Doctor, how the hell did you do that?”

Ryan sank back into the sofa with a loud sigh, although he did smile eventually, once the Doctor shrugged her shoulders and waved him off.

 

“That? Ah, that was nothing. You think I had this room built for you lot? Nah, spent a lot of time in here for a while. Just needed to remember the track. Oh, I could teach you if you want?”

“That would be ace. But I think I’m done having my ass handed to me for one day. I’m gonna go find Grandad, maybe get a snack then head off for the night. See ya.”

 

Leaving the controller on the empty spot as he stood up, Ryan headed out of the room. Not before lingering in the doorway and grabbing Yaz’s attention by mouthing;

 

_‘Talk to her.’_

 

With a thumbs up, he wandered off. Yaz felt herself blushing all over again, turning to the Doctor as she waved Ryan off.

“Alright, but come get me if you want some lessons!”

For a moment, the Doctor looked sad to lose some company, but returned to her usual happy self once she realised she now had the opportunity for some alone time with Yaz.

“Doctor, that was amazing! Honestly, how can you be so good at a game?”

Yaz picked up the other controller and shuffled closer to the Time Lord, watching as her expression shifted and her voice wavered. Something changed in her eyes, just a flash, and then it was gone.

“I…um…well… I can teach you too, if you want. Or we can put on another game. There’s literally thousands to choose from.”

 

It was decided that they would swap over games to something different. Yaz had been playing with cars all afternoon, and was looking for something a little different to play with the Doctor. Something that would give them time to talk to each other. Instead, it ended up being a strange puzzle-platformer, one that left Yaz feeling deeply confused. But, it was fun and interesting, and the Doctor would give her hints and tips whenever she got stuck during their separations.

“So those symbols there? They tell you that you have to take that golden sphere and put it in the fifth pedestal in the centre of the maze. Check your notebook, you’ll see the connection.”

Sure enough, all the bits of information she had gathered did add up. Although, Yaz still couldn’t understand the secret code language. It just looked like a bunch of scribbles and dots.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re just putting on a brainiac front because you’re a Time Lord…but you aren’t, are you? You are actually this brilliant.”

Yaz playfully brushed her shoulder up against the Doctor, laughing, before noticing she had gone unusually quiet again. Her cool skin was even starting to feel more like it was in the human range of warmth, a faint blush tinging her pale cheeks.

 

“I mean…I’m not that brilliant. You know, even I can get things wrong.”

“Like what?”

“Uh…like…like…how about when we went back in time to your Nani and I thought the Thjarians were still assassins? That wasn’t smart of me.”

“Yeah, but you built a whole science contraption just to work out the composition of the dust they left. Out of the most basic materials.”

 

_‘Ugh, Yaz, stop, please…’_

 

“Nah, that…lots of people could have done that. Anyway, this game isn’t going to complete itself is it?”

 

At the quick change of tone, Yaz stopped talking. She took another moment to look over the Doctor, before letting their interaction brush over her. As much as she was sure something was wrong, she couldn’t work out what, so dropped the idea. After a while, the Time Lord dropped out of the game. She had shuffled around on the sofa so that her head was resting against her companion’s legs, head turned towards the tv. Every once in a while she would pipe up, Yaz would thank her for her help, then she would stumble over words until silence fell again.

Each time something nice was said, the Doctor found herself becoming warmer, or feel a jolt up her spine. Eventually, she had to take her coat off and roll up her sleeves. It wasn’t long before Yaz put down the controller and began to run her fingers through the Time Lord’s hair.

“Doctor, are you sure you’re alright?”

The blonde turned her head up, smiling, but not as fully as normal.

“Yeah. ‘course I am. You know I like spending time with you.”

 

_‘Something is up. Every time I say something, she gets all jittery. That’s not normal, for her anyway.’_

 

Yaz was unconvinced, letting the topic die again as she thought. The Doctor was warm against her, which was already an oddity. The only time she knew her to get warm was if they were getting close. And, to her knowledge, this was just normal hanging around and being comfortable with each other. Then there was the pauses and um’s and ah’s. She knew that the Doctor would happily talk about anything with conviction, never faltering. The only time she had seen her falter was when she was flustered by something that had been said.

But what was she saying?

Cursing her sudden inability to read the Time Lord, Yaz made a gesture to move. The Doctor sat up quickly, eying her up for a moment.

“I’m going to get some tea. Or, do a Ryan and get a snack. We can play again after if you want?”

“Oh, good idea! Stay put, I’ll sort it out. Been sitting too long anyway, need to stretch my legs. Be back in a tick!”

Brown eyes followed the Doctor as she turned to leave the room, flashing one of her more normal smiles. Yaz sighed in disbelief, settling back down into the sofa and picking the controller back up.

“Sometimes, Doctor, you’re too good to me.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Yaz found herself jolting up and turning to see the Doctor rubbing her knee, having apparently just walked into the doorframe. She muttered under her breath before quickly striding down the hallway. It took only a few more seconds before Yaz’s brain started to knit everything together and come up with an almost concrete theory.

 

_‘Did she…just get distracted by me telling her she’s good?’_

 

On paper, it was actually a decent theory. In all the time that Yaz had spent around the Doctor, she had noticed her tendency towards egotism. No more than could be expected from someone who really was way too good at everything, but it was there. A glint in her eyes, or an extra bounce in her step when she knew she was right. Such a trait often lent itself to garnering praise, but then…the Doctor had never faltered with it. If anything, she just got a bit more of an inflated ego. The only option left, was, that the Time Lord only ever responded to her praise.

Now that thought certainly did something for Yaz’s own ego. She continued to wander around the virtual world, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking of a way to put her hypothesis to the test. It was one thing to respond well to praise, but Yaz was starting to think there was something more surrounding it. Two and two together made it seem like the Doctor’s responses meant she was getting turned on by the praise. Considering that the night before, she had just happened to discover that she had a bit of a thing for biting, she hoped her guess was right. Because then that would mean she would have something to use against the Time Lord later.

 

Yaz never noticed the Doctor returning until a tray was placed on the coffee table. She apologised for being off in a daydream, much to the amusement of the Time Lord.

“Ah, no worries. Guess my space-y-ness is rubbing off on you, huh? I wasn’t sure what you wanted, and I started feeling a bit hungry myself, so I just bought a heap of toast. Sorry if it’s a bit cold. Bought the butter, jam, honey, and that weird brown-ish spread Graham sometimes has. Blergh. _Never_ again.”

A few weeks back, Graham had insisted on going shopping for food to keep on the TARDIS. As much as he loved the technology that just made whatever happen, he preferred to do things himself. Ryan had picked up a lot of instant food and snacks, while Yaz tried to find things that stuck to her diet. One of the more hilarious moments, was when Graham had convinced the Doctor to try some Marmite, which promptly resulted in her washing her mouth out with water. And almost soap.

“Yeah, let’s not have a repeat of last time. I don’t fancy trying to fight the soap away from you again…”

She turned her attention to the toast, opting for the jam first of all. As she watched the Doctor deal with her own food, her mind went back to her hypothesis. It was a good time to have a little experiment. Before she took a bite of her toast, Yaz turned towards the Time Lord and smiled wide.

“Thanks for bringing all this over, Doctor. You did a really good job.”

The reaction she got was instantaneous, and more over the top than she had expected. She had caught the Doctor just as she was chewing her food, and the next second she was coughing up a storm. Yaz was quick to lean over and pat her on the back a few times, almost ashamed of having spoken up. Now it was unclear as to whether the colour in the Time Lord’s cheeks was from being flustered or the unintended choking.

“I…guh…thanks…Yaz. Phew, remind me not to inhale toast again. Crumbs do not belong in the respiratory system.”

Yaz drew back slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. She was starting to feel guilty about speaking.

 

“Yeah, please don’t go choking. I’d rather not have to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre on you anytime soon. Seriously though, are you alright?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Having recovered from her little episode, the Doctor tilted her head a little to one side, hair falling slightly over her eyes as she spoke. Yaz decided it was probably time to do the talking, rather than guessing.

“It’s just…you’re a bit off. Kind of distracted. But only…only if I say or do certain things. So I guess I just want to understand what’s going on.”

As the silence came back, Yaz began to start wondering how big of a hole she had just dug for herself, before the Doctor began to nervously fidget around.

“W-what? There’s…nothing. Nothing at all. Y-you haven’t said or done anything to distract me, I don’t know what you’re on about.”

 

_‘Only one way to be the judge of that.’_

 

Yaz moved her hand from the Doctor’s back, lifting it up to rest in her blonde hair, her other moving to rest on her knee. She squeezed gently, a soft smile on her face as she spoke.

 

“Doctor, my good Doctor. So kind and beautiful and wonderful.”

 

Hazel-green eyes widened, lips parted and mouth hung open. The Doctor froze up, and Yaz could feel her muscles tense up underneath her hand. She squeezed her knee again, trying to get her to talk, or do anything other than look like she was a malfunctioning robot. As she began to stroke her hair, a strangled noise finally came from the Time Lord, before she shook her head and blinked in rapid succession. The colour to her cheeks had increased, and Yaz was now painfully aware of her dilated pupils.

 

“Yaz…”

 

The Doctor’s eyes turned towards the paused video game, one hand bunched up in her lap as the other held a death-grip on the piece of toast. She could feel her body heating up, a much-too-pleasant tingling spreading out from where both her companion’s hands rested. Her back arched subconsciously, trying desperately to apply more pressure to her tensed legs, anything to ignore the ache further down. Her mind was repeating the phrase over and over again. Analysing it. Undoubtedly making the situation much worse. But guilt and shame were starting to mix in. She needed to understand why.

There had been a ridiculous amounts of times she had been praised before. More than her years. At no point, in any of her regenerations, had they ever elicited such a…base response. Realising that the toast in her hand was threatening to crumble under her grip, she quickly dropped it back onto the plate and let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in. She screwed her eyes shut, contemplating whether or not to flee or write the whole evening off as a loss.

Hearing her name in the same low, heady fashion as their other encounters was all Yaz needed to hear. She leant forward and gently pressed a kiss to the Doctor’s burning cheek.

 

“It’s okay.”

“No…it’s not…”

 

The Doctor turned her gaze back around as Yaz pulled away.

 

“It’s…it’s weird...and wrong. But, hearing you say those things…makes me feel…remember how we both said we were figuring things out? You’re way more ahead of me on that. You’ve had your whole life to work out little details and such, whereas…I’ve only been here for, what, so many months. This me, anyway. Age doesn’t exactly mean anything right now. I don’t know how to deal with these new feelings and sensations, which is why I’m glad you’re being so nice about it all. I shouldn’t be feeling like this unless we, you know, are actually doing something. But now I find out that I don’t need some kind of touch…that this can just…happen…I don’t like it.”

 

It made sense. Yaz was now very much used to the fact that, just being around the Doctor at all, made her senses hyperactive. She was used to her crush making things impossible to deal with, and frustrating. She had learnt to deal with them all as time had passed, having the experiences to go with the knowledge. Whereas, by contrast, the Doctor had centuries of knowledge and understanding, on paper. Her new body was still a mystery, and the Time Lord hated mysteries. Anything she couldn’t immediately throw her brain at frustrated and confused her. Coming to terms with having a physical reaction to a non-physical scenario would be awful for her.

“I’m sorry. I forgot that everything is still new for you, and I think I just crossed an unspoken boundary. I won’t do it again, and I’ll stop now. Okay?”

Yaz moved her hands around until she was holding both of the Doctor’s between her own, softening her gaze and her posture. She really had no intention of making the Doctor uncomfortable, but in hindsight, should have known it was going to happen if she pushed hard enough.

 

“No.”

“Huh? Wh-”

 

In a flash, the Doctor was up on her feet, pulling Yaz along with her. The distance between them came to a quick close as the Time Lord dipped her head and kissed her with an unbridled ferocity. She leant back as quickly as she had gone in, eyes set like stones.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

Half in a daze by the 180 turn around, and half confused, Yaz blindly followed behind the Doctor as she was pulled away from the games room and down the hallway. She could hear the hard footfall of the Time Lord, felt her one hand being held tight as the other now idly swung at her side. There was no indication of where she was being taken, until a familiar door came into view. Yaz knew exactly where she was now. As the door opened by itself, mostly likely the TARDIS upon further thinking, Yaz was twisted around so she entered the room first.

Yaz wanted to question what was going on. The Doctor, however, had other ideas. Pulling her sonic screwdriver from the inner-most coat pocket with her free hand, she pointed it towards the door. The crystal tip briefly glowed yellow and buzzed to life, before being cut off at the sound of several clicking locks. As it was placed back inside the coat, Yaz was tugged back towards the Time Lord. She let go of her hand, bringing both up to cup her cheeks as she kissed her again. Both of her own arms rose up and linked themselves around the blonde’s neck, urging her to lean down just enough to keep them at similar heights.

Had she known that the response would have been hot and immediate, Yaz would have held on to her curiosity for another night. Between each kiss, the Doctor would pull back and mutter a single word to her.

 

“Oh. Yaz. I. Want. You. So. Bad.”

 

Her knees almost buckled, a groan escaping her lips as the Doctor paused to stare at her. Yaz could see that her eyes had darkened, her pupils heavily dilated, cheeks blazing pink. Forget being concerned about how the Time Lord felt, she knew she had her answer then and there. Unable to form any coherent words herself, Yaz gave a few shallow nods. The hands that held her face were moved; one around her waist, and the other around the backs of her thighs.

She let out a yelp as she felt her body being lifted off the ground. The Doctor effortlessly carried her over towards the bed, gently placing her down whilst bringing their lips together again. Yaz arched up as the Time Lord pressed her into the duvet, body soft and warm against her own. Teeth tugged at her lower lip, causing her mouth to open as she moaned, tongue swiping across her own. Having the unspoken pressure of initiation taken away from her, was highly arousing, and Yaz was having a hard time containing any noises. She felt the arms that held her shifting, back aching again to help with the process.

This time, when the Doctor pulled back, it was to take off her coat and haphazardly throw it across the room. Feeling her body start to burn up, Yaz shuffled up the bed just enough to reach for her jumper, fingers curling around the base before hands stopped her.

“Let me.”

She held her arms above her head just long enough for the Time Lord to pull off both her jumper and shirt, flinging them in the same direction as her coat. Yaz watched her follow on by doing the same to her own twin shirts, suspenders now hanging by her hips, leaving both of them in their bras. It was hard not to let her eyes follow the supple curves and dips of the Doctor’s body, marvelling at how small patches of milky skin were already starting to gain colour. This was more or less the stage they had reached the previous night, and with the Time Lord’s steely gaze, Yaz wondered how far she would end up going.

 

Their lips crashed together once more, Yaz dropping down and groaning as the kisses soon became hot breaths down the side of her jaw. She held on to the Time Lord’s shoulders, feeling her muscles tense under her fingertips each time she shifted further downwards. Teeth gently nipped at the skin under her ear as lips then moved to the length of her neck. Instinctively, Yaz turned her head to the side, stretching her neck out and letting a hiss of pleasure come through her teeth as the Doctor bit down.

“Yes. Like…like that.”

Teeth buried deeper into her skin, tongue washing over everywhere the sting came through. Yaz heard the Doctor moan into her as she spoke and felt her hands gripping down on her hip bones. Pulling back meant another sharp jolt of pain travelled up her neck, but all it did was make her grip harder against the Time Lord’s shoulders.

“Gods, do that again.”

The Doctor eagerly complied, once again letting out a moan of approval as she sank to a spot closer to her shoulders. Yaz’s hips bucked as she felt her bite down, letting out a gasp as fingers slowly glided up her waist and ribs. Marks be damned, the Time Lord was much too good, heat starting to rise from her stomach and between her legs. She felt a kisses being pressed against the sore spots on her neck before the Doctor rose up and moved her hand to her shoulders, fingers curling around her bra straps.

Yaz opened her eyes, lips parted, wordlessly allowing the Doctor to remove her final article of top clothing. She lifted her back away from the duvet, surprised at how quickly her clasp came undone, the Time Lord gently sliding her bra from her arms. Once it was discarded, warm hands came to rest on her own as they were guided to the back of the simple white bra that the Doctor chose to wear. Unfortunately, Yaz found herself struggling a little, grumbling as she heard a very faint laugh. Soon enough it joined the rest of the clothes, and the two took a moment to truly appreciate each other.

 

In the dim light of her bedroom, the Doctor could see dark marks forming on her companion’s skin where she had left her trail, small speckles of her saliva shining. She could see the heavy rise and fall of Yaz’s chest, marvelled at her soft skin and the faint traces of muscle structure etched into her. Her eyes explored every inch of her, from the way her breasts fell to either side because of gravity, to the hints of dimples just above the waistline of her jeans, to the drumming heartbeat she watched flutter to the side of her chest. Yaz found her gaze fixated on the defined collarbones of the Time Lord, itching to run her lips across them again. She always found herself distracted by them, no matter the scenario. Even whilst able to look upon the entirety of the Doctor’s curves.

Returning to press their bodies together again, the Doctor lay down and kissed her companion. It was softer, the lust and desire being pushed aside long enough for something warmer and deeper to flow through. Contentment. Longing. Maybe, just maybe, even love. Yaz wrapped her arms around the Time Lord’s neck again, keeping her as close as possible, mind distracted by the sensation of having skin to skin contact again. One hand pressed against her shoulder as the other moved into the base of her hair, stroking the dip of her neck.

 

She could feel things stirring in her mind. Thoughts and feelings not her own. Yaz gasped as the Doctor broke away, eyes turned to the side.

“Sorry…got a bit carried away there. Slipped up.”

 

_Telepathy._

 

Yaz had forgotten it was a thing, but frustration was winning out as she pulled the Doctor back down and stared at her.

“Don’t care. Don’t stop.”

Stunned into silence, the Doctor cautiously placed her hands on her companion’s cheeks and closed her eyes. Once again, Yaz let out a gasp, mind filling up from the shared contact. She saw flashes of the other nights they had spend together, felt the nervousness and confusion. The feelings soon shifted; excitement, joy, compassion, desire. Images changed from things she had experienced, to new sights. The Time Lord’s breath hitched as she cycled through the dreams she had had. How she had awoken before things got further than they had now. Until one night. One night where she had dreamt of how they had crossed the final boundary, a mess of entangled limbs, slick and hot and then…

The link ended, both breathing heavily and lost in a daze. Yaz sharply opened her eyes, suddenly teetering very close to the edge of maddening arousal. She wanted what she saw, what the Doctor had dreamed. Oh how desperately she wanted it.

 

“Let me…let me give that to you. Please. I don’t ask for anything in return. Not tonight. Just. Please, Yaz. I really, really want you.”

 

Soft words came from the Doctor, heavy with lust but also laced with fear. As much as Yaz wanted to reciprocate anything and everything, she still had to keep her promise of going slow. If the Time Lord just wanted her, then that was fine. She would hold on to the night and pay it back in dividends.

“Okay. But…”

Yaz paused, lost for words. There had always been a condition to their arrangement, one that she had found no time to talk about. Something that seemed both silly and important. But she trusted the Doctor, and felt safe enough to pull together her words.

“Just…nothing, you know…uh…inside. I can tell you why another time.”

She received a warm smile in return, along with brushed noses.

“That’s fine. Thank you for telling me.”

Only with the Doctor could things go from playful to heated to serious, and back again, without any question or judgement. The Time Lord bought their lips together again, gently biting down on Yaz’s bottom lip as her hands moved down her neck. Fingertips brushed over the bruises on her neck, causing her to hiss, before running over her rapidly beating heart. As the Doctor moved onto her knees, planting them on either side of her companion’s hips and locking her in place, she slowly edged down. One kiss on her chin, and several trailing down her neck as hands mapped the shape of her companion’s breasts.

Yaz groaned, long and strangled, one arm becoming entangled in the duvet as the other stayed in the Time Lord’s hair. She could feel a smile against her throat, a teasing nip to her thin skin, fingers lightly brushing against her nipples. Before long, she found herself in exactly the same position as their last night together; kisses across her chest, lips moving to ensnare one side of her, tongue and teeth, fingers copying the motions, hips bucking and begging for friction. Yaz squirmed and writhed, let out breathy sighs and moans.

 

“Ah…you’re…so, _so_ good…Doctor…”

 

A low growl reverberated through the Time Lord as she nipped and twisted in succession, quickly swapping sides. Even with her legs trapping Yaz, she could feel her desperate movements underneath her. The Doctor shifted herself just enough so that her body was more to the right, resting her knee atop her companion’s thighs and urging them apart so she could slide between them. The next time that Yaz found her back arching, her body jolted forward as the pressure she so desperately sought added more fuel to her fire. Even if she felt like a rutting horny teenager (which, she was, at the moment), she knew she was safe with the Doctor.

As the Doctor moved away from expertly ravishing her breasts, Yaz whined as she opened her eyes and looked down. She saw one of her hands had moved to the waistband of her jeans, fingers hovering over the button as her thumb hooked underneath the denim.

They really _were_ going for it.

Yaz let go of the Time Lord’s hair, pushing herself further up the bed and raising her hips up slightly. She watched, heart hammering in her ears and aching her chest, as the Doctor undid the button and the small zipper. Legs untangled, fingers brushing her hips as they pulled down slowly. Almost too slowly. There were moments of resistance, thanks to her clammy skin, but soon they too were tossed aside. Yaz felt surprisingly vulnerable, increasingly aware of the thin fabric of her underwear sticking to her.

From down by her ankles, the Doctor smiled, still soft and kind even under matted locks and hard eyes. She let one hand travel up her left side, from toned calf to supple thigh, nary reaching the absolute territory. The pattern was repeated down her right side, bordering on ticklish as shivers ran up Yaz’s spine and her eyes closed. She arched into the touch as she felt kisses climb up her left leg and nails gently dragged down her right, breathing ragged as the sensations became too much to handle.

 

“Doc-Doctor…”

 

The torture ended as the Doctor hummed to herself, placing both hands on Yaz’s hips as her fingers ran under the elastic band of her underwear. The young woman mentally cursed for choosing the day to wear her boy-shorts decorated with paw prints, praying that they didn’t look overtly childish. Her mind quickly phased out as she felt them sliding down her hips, her thighs, calves, hooked over her socks and gone. The air was cooling against her, but it simply served to remind her how embarrassingly aroused she had become.

Eyes opened again as she felt a dip in the pillow besides her, head turning to see the Doctor lying besides her. Her legs trembled as a hand came to rest atop her thigh, watching as the other one began to stroke her hair. She relaxed into the touch, briefly, before her breath hitched as fingers drew a line down the juncture of her inner leg, dangerously close to her burning core. It wasn’t her first time by any stretch, not that Yaz had had many encounters in her life, barely one at last recollection, although she had her own body intimately figured out after many nights watching heated television. Having the Doctor so close and yet so far…

Hips moved to chase the contact, but it proved futile as the Doctor moved her hand away again. Yaz let out another whine, staring intently at the Time Lord. She felt the hand in her hair reach around for her face, turn it further, before two simultaneous sensations hit her at once.

 

The Doctor kissed her again, hard and wanting.

Her hand moved to between her legs, drawing a single line through her centre, palm brushing against her small patch of hair.

 

At that moment, she could have come undone. Yaz pulled back from the Doctor’s assault on her lips, eyes closed and head thrown back as both hands fisted the duvet. Her back arched as she whispered curses under her breath. The Time Lord’s fingers moved upwards, catching against her, causing a swift reaction. She began to move slowly, tracing circles, dipping down every once in a while to coat her fingers and carry on.

Her movements increased, pressure changing slightly with each pass, sometimes soft and other times more direct. Yaz’s mouth hung open slightly, knees pulling apart as her hips desperately began to move in time to the Doctor’s strokes. As she hit a particularly sensitive spot, she found the strength to quietly drawl and spur the Time Lord on with words she knew would be appreciated.

“T-there! Ah, f-, yes…y-you’re so…good…ah!”

Something began to swell inside her, heat rising up as she heard a barely concealed whine come from the Doctor. Her body was winding up tighter, faster than she was used to. As it became harder to breathe, Yaz arched herself a final time, unaware of the presence lingering besides her ear, of fingers curling back into her hair and holding tight against her scalp.

 

“I’ve got you.”

 

That.

That was the end.

 

Yaz gasped, held tight to the duvet, knuckles burning with pain as her legs sharply came together, muscles twitching as she rose up and crashed back down. Each spasm send a shock through her system, the only thing keeping her grounded was the feeling of the Time Lord’s hand against her. As the sensations dulled, she eventually relaxed, allowing herself to sigh as the Doctor gently moved her hand away. Her eyes opened to the dimly lit room, head turning towards the blonde with a decidedly lopsided smile. However, she quickly turned away with a squeak as she saw two fingers enter the Doctor’s mouth.

“Doctor, are you trying to kill me?!”

Once the Doctor had finished cleaning herself off, humming as she did so, she let go on her companions hair and used her now free hand to pat her shoulder.

“Maybe, but it’s unintentional I swear. Sorry.”

Urged to turn back around, Yaz made herself comfortable on the duvet, quietly laughing as the Doctor pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

 

“Are you sure you don’t…you know…”

“Yaz, I’m fine. Honestly. I wanted this to be about you. To be honest, I think it would be a bit too much right now. You…you got me good, I’ll say that much. Although, you can join me in the shower, if you want. I don’t know about you but I could certainly use one now.”

 

The Doctor pressed a couple of kisses to Yaz’s cheek, causing her to laugh again and do the same in return. With her body now rapidly cooling down, a shower sounded like the best idea in the world. Although, she did start to feel trepidation around the subject. Considering she was absolutely bare, it would be the first time seeing the Time Lord in the same state. Thankfully, her impetuous desire had faded enough to make it more manageable.

“I think that’s a great idea. I can even wash your hair for you. Lead the way.”

With some help getting up from the bed, and some support with walking to the shower thanks to shaky legs, Yaz followed the Doctor to a small room she had never noticed before. The door was just off to the side of the bed, almost opposite to the entrance, and inside was a decently sized shower room. It had a faint orange glow like the rest of the TARDIS, with white tiles and a heated floor. At the Time Lord’s request, Yaz got into the large open shower first, messing around with the taps until warm water came rushing over her back.

Eyes closed, she ignored the fact that the Doctor was removing the rest of her clothes, settling into the comfort of the water as she tilted her head back and let it run through her hair.

 

“Stars above, you’re beautiful Yaz.”

“And you…”

 

Yaz opened her eyes. Paused. Briefly contemplated closing them again. She had to be dreaming. The whole night had to be a dream.

The Doctor stood before her, seemingly unphased by being without her layers of clothing, just staring at her with adoration. Her arms rested by her sides, fingers twitching by her hips. Yaz gazed at the strength of her form, the faded white lines across her hips, the curves of her soft stomach, and marvelled at how incredibly human she looked. Any other person would consider her an average but well looked after woman, but Yaz knew the secrets behind it. How she had effortlessly carried her to the bed, and how she ran at speed without a care. The Doctor was far from human, but still, she was beautiful.

She moved to the side to allow her underneath the water, smiling as the Time Lord sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Yaz could stare at her all day, and always find something new to admire. The Doctor handed her a bottle from a small rack under the shower, turning around and letting the water wash over her stomach.

“Shampoo. I think. Could be one of those all in one things, no idea. Bought it ages ago in one of my other regenerations. Smells great though.”

Opening the lid, Yaz took a caution sniff, opting for that instead of attempting to read the strange symbols on the front of the bottle. It smelt earthy and floral at the same time, an odd combination. She squirted some of the light purple mixture into her hands, rubbing them together for a moment before stepping up onto her toes and leaning in towards the Doctor. Hands now against her head, she began to massage the mixture into her scalp, mindful not to lean in too close and brush up against her back. The Time lord hummed happily.

Once the mixture had lathered up, Yaz moved back and went to sort her own hair out, before she felt a hand come against her wrist and see hazel-green eyes looking at her. The Doctor took the bottle away, using her other hand to urge her companion to swap places with her. Yaz found herself under the shower, back turned towards the Time Lord, holding in a breath as she leaned in close.

“Let me.”

After washing each other’s hair, something that Yaz found much more enjoyable than she had anticipated, the two parted in order to wash themselves. Whilst the Doctor was happy just using her hands and the shower gel, Yaz had picked up a wash cloth and used that instead.

 

“D’you want to stay here tonight, or should I drop you back off in your room?”

“I think I’ll stay here, if that’s okay.”

“Of course. Although, I’m not really due a sleep yet. Is it okay if I-”

“As long as we get to cuddle, you can go off and tinker with the TARDIS or whatever you need to do. I think I’m just going to crash tonight. You’ve worn me out good and proper.”

“I aim to please!”

 

Once they were both dry, the Doctor left the bathroom in order to search for some more nightwear in her disorderly pile. Yaz came out with the towel wrapped under her arms, hair no longer dripping, feeling content. She slid into the clothes that were almost thrown at her face, a simple purple button-up set, and settled into the Doctor’s bed as the Time Lord wrapped around her. She fell asleep very quickly, not noticing the kiss to the back of her head, and muttered words of affection.


	10. I Don't Think I Could Stand To Be Where You Don't See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly at a loss for where things are headed, the Doctor calls on fellow fam members Ryan and Graham for advice. After a decidedly embarrassing encounter with Najia, the Doctor takes Yaz on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated F for Fluffy as Fuck  
> I am subverting your expectations bwhahahaha!
> 
> (Don't worry, normal scheduled M rating will be back)

Tenth Night

 

A date. That was what she needed to do. She needed to take Yaz out on a date. She had crossed the boundary line in their current relationship, whatever it was, and it irked her. Not that she had a bad time, oh no, the Doctor had had the best time of her life. Current life. Most lives, actually. But that still did not dismiss the fact that she had not gone about things the proper way. And that hurt. Her only problem was, dating was never really a thing. At least, not for Gallifreyans. Yes she had children, and grandchildren, and a wife (several, really), but none of that was ‘normal’ by human standards, leaving her with no point of reference at all. Save for what she saw of Rory and Amy, but that was neither practical nor normal either.

The TARDIS hummed in her ear, almost mocking her, taking enjoyment in her bewilderment of situations that should - in principle - be easy to understand. The Doctor groaned as she worked underneath the console, letting out a small yelp as sparks flew from the wires she was reconnecting.

“Was that me that did that, or are you making fun of me again?”

A few beeps broke the silence, melodic, like laughter.

“Alright smarty pants. I know you’re poking around again. Maybe instead of doing that you can help me fix my problem, instead of playing around.”

There was another spark, and the Time Lord took it as a sign to stop her tinkering and come out. She shuffled down on her back, hips swinging, before managing to sit up and rest her head on the lower part of the console. Lifting the welding mask up, she sighed, fingers idly playing with the dips and curves of her sonic screwdriver.

“If you’re so smart, and know all about humans, then what do I do? You know I’ve never been on a date before…except…you know…and that was completely different! At least, it feels different now.”

She caught herself thinking of those she had lost. One person in particular. Pain tugged at her heartstrings, attention quickly turning back to the soft comforts of the TARDIS before tears began to well up. The Doctor knew one thing at least, she cared about Yaz. A lot. And over time, she had come to realise that she might even love her. Since the day she regenerated and was unceremoniously ejected from the TARDIS, and crashed through the roof of a train in Sheffield, the Time Lord was ready for something new. And that turned out to be her fam. Ryan and Graham. Grace, in memory. And Yaz.

 

_‘Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my mates.’_

_‘I’m calling you Yaz, ‘cause we’re friends now.’_

 

The only person to stand up to her, keep her in line, question her. Something that the Doctor rarely saw in humans, or anyone for that matter. They all may have doubted her at one point, but in the end they mindlessly followed. But not Yaz. Her scepticism and sense of self kept her grounded for much longer, and still did at times. Something that she found remarkable.

“What do I do…I’m over two thousand years old…or four billion…do we count the confession dial? I sure hope not. She deserves someone who can stay with her, someone who doesn’t have a risk of spontaneously changing. Someone who she can grow old with and have a happy life…not me. All I bring is chaos. And danger. And pain. Nobody should have to go through that. Not Rose. Not Donna. Not Amy or Rory. Not Clara. Not River. I don’t want to add the name Yasmin Khan to that list…I’m not made for love.”

Her words trailed off into a murmur, eyes closing, overcome by an intense wave of exhaustion. It had been several days since she had last slept, mostly because she was bored without her gang around. She had sent them home after her last night with Yaz, not out of spite, just to have some time to think. The only way to get hem to leave was to lie about needing to find a rift to refuel at, and she had promised her companions she would come back and spend some time on Earth with them. The Doctor’s arms lay still in her lap, breathing light, unaware of the TARDIS lights dimming and sounds echoing through the empty room.

 

_Never be cruel. Never be cowardly._

_Hate is always foolish, and love is always wise._

_Promise me. Be a Doctor._

_Happy ever after doesn’t mean forever. It means time._

_You are loved – by so many and so much – and by no one more than me._

_You stole me and I stole you. What makes you think I would ever give you up?_

_I just want to say…Rose Tyler…I…_

_But I believe in one thing – just one thing – I believe in her_

_How long are you going to stay with me? Forever._

_Something I believe in my faith, love, in all its forms, is the most powerful weapon we have. Because love is a form of hope. And like hope, love abides. In the face of everything._

_I want more. More of the universe. More time with you._

_You’re like the best person I’ve ever met._

_I’m coming with you._

_I’m with you, no matter what happens._

 

The Doctor woke with a start, not realising how hard she was crying until tears landed on her hands, balled into fists in her lap. She hurriedly removed her visor, wiping her burning eyes on her bare arms and sniffling loudly.

“Did you…?”

A gentle whine beckoned her up, urging the Doctor towards one of the screens of the console. She saw a message waiting for her, causing her to smile. Sometimes, the TARDIS was too good for her. In a sudden flurry of motion, she danced around the console, flicking switches and tapping buttons until the ship sprang to life in equal enthusiasm. After a slightly juddering landing, the Time Lord bounded off into the depths, preparing herself for a little trip.

 

_‘Doctor. My oblivious Thief. You are more deserving than anyone else in the universe.’_

 

Spurning her oil stained maintenance clothes in favour of her regular attire, the Doctor made her way back to the console, pausing briefly to run her hands across one of the crystal columns.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you.”

 

The TARDIS hummed in approval, opening the doors to the mild spring air of Sheffield. Poking her head out past the door frame, the Doctor braced herself mentally for what she was about to do. Crossing the road and climbing up the steps to the door, she gently knocked on the front door of the house, hands thrust into her coat pockets as she waited. Before long, the door opened, revealing a perplexed looking Graham.

 

“Doc? What’re you doing here? I’m pretty sure it’s not Friday yet.”

“Hiya Graham! Nope, it’s not Friday. Don’t worry, I’m not early for no reason, I’m here for a very exact reason. Is Ryan in too?”

 

Graham nodded, moving to one side to allow the Doctor into his home. As he closed the door behind him, he shouted up the stairs.

“Ryan? It’s the Doc!”

His attention moved back to the Time Lord, and he found himself smiling as she sat down on the sofa and began unlacing her boots. It had taken a while to get the habit into her, especially after the amount of mud she had dragged in, but the Doctor was now (more or less) house trained. Footsteps fell hard against the carpeted stairs as Ryan slid down the hall to rest in the doorframe next to Graham, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Doctor…what…are you…phew. Sorry. Doctor, what’re you doing here? Want me to phone Yaz to-”

At the mention of the other woman’s name, the Doctor stopped what she was doing long enough to wave her hands frantically in front of her, shaking her head.

“Nope! Nu-uh. No, don’t go doing that…please?”

Both men turned to look at each other, confusion written on their faces. Graham mumbled something about putting the kettle on, leaving Ryan to take his place on the sofa next to the Doctor. Now that she had finished flailing, she kicked off her boots and sank into the soft fabric with a sigh. Now he was up close, Ryan could see that the blonde alien was looking more frazzled than usual, something that turned his confusion into worry.

“Are you alright? ‘cause, normally you’d be jumping from the rafters to go and see Yaz. We ain’t missed something, have we? Like, you two are cool, yeah?”

The Doctor sighed again, bringing her hands up to her face to muffle the strained sound.

“Yeah…I mean, I think so…I just…”

She paused, hands returning to her lap as her eyes turned to one side.

“Ryan, can I ask you something? Thing is, it’s probably really daft, and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna laugh about it…but can I ask anyway?”

Ryan tried his best to smile, nudging into the Doctor’s shoulder with his own, a playful attempt to get her to turn towards him. Eventually, she did, small strands of hair falling over her eyes like a makeshift shield.

“Only person I ever make fun of is Yaz, and she knows exactly why. Can’t promise I won’t laugh though, you know me, I’m not the best with serious stuff most of the time. That’s more grandad’s job.”

As if responding to the subtle name drop, Graham returned with a tray of drinks, placing it down on the dining table and pulling one of the chairs out for himself. Unfortunately, he almost missed, completely taken aback by the next few words the Doctor spoke.

 

“How do you ask someone on a date?”

 

The room fell silent. Graham scrambled to get on his chair, whilst Ryan was stuck staring with his mouth partially open. They quickly exchanged glances, minds racing over what on earth the Doctor was getting at. Sensing the confusion, the Time Lord straightened up more and attempted to clear things up.

“Sorry. That was, uh, a bit forward. What I mean was…I guess I…there’s someone…ugh, this turned out way better in my head. That’s the last time I listen to advice from the old girl. It’s fine. Maybe I should just go. Sorry fam. Shouldn’t’ve thrown this problem at you. I’ll figure it out. Maybe.”

Before she could move to leave, Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder, firm grip anchoring her down. She relented, returning back to staring at the wall.

 

“Blimey Doc. You don’t half cut to the chase quick. I think me and Ryan are gonna need some context to this before you start going a mile a minute.”

“Yeah, I mean, we’re not gonna be able to do much unless you start by spilling the beans on who you’re on about. Please tell me ‘t ’ain’t one of us.”

 

Realising how ridiculous the whole thing was, Ryan couldn’t help but let out a quiet snicker. He knew full well what was going on, or he hoped he did. He’d spent the past few weeks laying digs into Yaz about it all, especially after she just full on confessed to him and Graham. He also knew his grandad wasn’t as clued in as he was, and so wanted him to finally get on the same page so he didn’t have to go around pretending like nothing was happening. The Doctor shuffled awkwardly, brows tightening as she thought over her words carefully.

“If, by one of us, you mean you or Graham…then no. Hope I haven’t given that impression at any point. I mean, you are both wonderful human beings, and two brilliant thirds of team TARDIS. Don’t know what I’d do without either of you to be honest. Just don’t see you that way. Not sure if I see any man that way, really, don’t think I do…”

Ryan made a mock sigh of relief, letting go of the Doctor’s shoulder as he looked over to Graham, waiting for the penny to drop.

“So, if it’s not us…then…”

Another pause. Realisation dawning.

 

“OOOOH! I see what you’re getting at here Doc. It’s-”

“Yaz. Yeah.”

 

The Doctor cut her older companion off, nodding meekly. In Ryan’s eyes, it was the most downtrodden and small the alien had looked…ever. Even after the whole Dalek incident. He started to feel bad for her, wondering about what had gone on that his friend had not been telling him about. Yaz had been very quick to not mention the details, although judging from her ‘less talking, more doing’ turn of phrasing, things had to be going somewhere. Which was probably why the Doctor was now freaking out about things.

“Don’t worry Doc, we kind of already know.”

At that, the Time Lord perked up, head turning between both Ryan and Graham in shock. She wanted to interject, say something, but her mouth refused to move, leaving her thinking of several insults and curses in various otherworldly languages. Ryan settled the deadlock that had fallen across the room.

 

“Yaz came to us to talk about things. Well, she talked to Graham. I just kinda walked into the convo by chance. She was proper wound up and stressing. Didn’t know where things were going or if she should do something or what. Have to say though, didn’t take long for us to talk some sense into her. Kinda still regret not placing that bet. Oh well. I swear though, you two are absolutely _hopeless_. Even Cupid would struggle here.”

“Wait…Ryan, how long ago was that?”

 

Counting on his fingers and mulling over the amount of adventures they had been on, Ryan muttered under his breath until he came to a number.

“I’d say a few months ago. I think. Dunno, TARDIS time is mad.”

A knowing smile passed over the Doctor’s lips, before turning into a look of embarrassment, and back to confusion again. Graham leant over the dining table and grabbed a mug, stretching back out to hand it towards the Time Lord. She took it with a nod of thanks, the hot liquid keeping her focused.

“In that case then, I guess I can say she took your advice. And there might be a little bit of a chance that I just sort of ran away with it…which is kinda why I’m here. Yaz found a button, pressed it, and things…got…got a bit…um, yeah. This is one time I’m gonna ask you to use your imaginations, just so I don’t have to say it out loud.”

She could feel her body temperature rising, hoping it was the tea, but knowing it was down to the flash flood of memories coursing through her brain. Her heart rate increased as she waited, and she tried to distract herself by taking a sip of her drink. Ryan snorted, Graham letting out a silent ‘oh’,  both of them coming to the same conclusion.

“Right, so lemme see if I get this Doc. You and Yaz are pretty much what I’d consider an item at this point, yeah? So why are you asking us, of all people, how to ask her out? I feel like I’m still not getting something.”

The Doctor sighed again.

“The thing is Graham…I’m not like you. Humans I mean. Where I’m from, everything is completely different. I may have spent a lot of time on Earth, even fallen in love a few times over, but that doesn’t mean I know how any of it works. I mean. My wife’s timeline travelled almost in reverse to mine, and I only ever saw her in utter chaos. Someone got trapped in a parallel dimension and is living a life with basically a clone of myself, just a human one. None of it is normal. And if anything, Yaz deserves normal. So I want to do it right. Right now…you two are the only people I can ask anywhere in the universe. You know her, and it turns out she’s talked to you, which is great. What do I do?”

A hand tapped at her shoulder, the Doctor turning around to see Ryan waving at her.

 

“Hold up, you’re married?! What?”

 

She smiled, noticing how ridiculous her ramble sounded.

“Oh right. Spoilers. Ugh, I keep forgetting who knows what these days. I _WAS_ married. Key word here Ryan. There’s a really big reason why when Yaz asked if I had family after Grace’s funeral, that I said no and that I’d lost them. Because I have. All of them. Wife. Kids. Grandchildren. All of them gone. But that’s beside the point, and I’m getting off track. This is about Yaz, and me somehow working out how to ask her out on a date AND what a date even is these days. Any ideas?”

Graham continued to remain quiet, sipping his tea occasionally as he pondered. His mind travelled back to Grace. He could imagine her laughing at the whole situation, going off about how the Doctor just had to ask Yaz to anywhere in the world and she would go. How the Doctor was overthinking everything and should just go for it. It gave him comfort to think about, and a smile passed across his face. Ryan, meanwhile, was thinking more about his best friend and what he knew about her in general. However, his amused thoughts were cut off by a serious matter he only just remembered.

“Uh, Doc…before we go on and give you ideas, and I’m pretty sure we can think up some bangers…I think there’s something I should probably tell you first.”

Having finished her cup of tea, the Doctor briefly rose to place the empty mug down on the dining table, before sitting down and staring at her young companion.

 

“Oh? What’s that then?”

“I wouldn’t take it as fact, mostly because I’ve never actually talked about it with Yaz before. But. Remember when we had to go deal with those mutant spiders? And Yaz’s mum was getting up in our grills about if either of us were dating her?”

 

The Doctor nodded, remembering all too well that strange turn of events. If only her past self could see her now.

 

“Yeah, what about that? Aside from it being the most embarrassing thing ever. Surprised I got out of that one alive to be honest. Quick thinking saved the day.”

“We had lessons in school about religion, and one of the things that really got me about Muslims is that you need permission from whoever’s parents. Because it’s basically a marriage proposal. But ‘cause Yaz’s family has been over here a while, I’m not sure how much of that part of her faith applies. You get me?”

 

Opening his mouth to speak up, Graham quickly shut it again, realising that his grandson was spot on. All three of them knew about Yaz’s faith, they had seen it first hand after going back to see Umbreen. And she had mentioned it once or twice during Grace’s funeral. Neither of the two men knew much else otherwise, personal information never really being shared unless it was relevant to something going on. As Ryan’s words sunk in, the Doctor’s face became pale, eyes wide in horror.

“No…Ryan…no, don’t say _that_. Oh, don’t make me have to go and talk to them! You know how that went last time. I can’t do social. _Especially_ families. They’re weird and they make me awkward and I’m gonna say something either I regret or Yaz will hate me for. You can’t be right. Then again, you could also be very, very right. I just want to take her somewhere properly, not get down on one knee! Argh!”

Hands flew up into her hair, fingernails dragging down her scalp as she stared at the floor. The Doctor thought back to the last time she had met Yaz’s family, and how she thanked the stars there was something that would let her leave. She could feel her hearts hammering away in her chest at the mere thought. Regretting his choice of words, Ryan shuffled across the sofa, cautiously wrapping his arm across the Doctor’s shoulders. He felt her tense up slightly, but her eyes soon softened an hands fell into her lap with a gentle thud.

Graham quickly placed his mug down on the table, moving from his seat to stand on the opposite side of the Doctor, wrapping a hand around one of her arms and squeezing gently. With comfort coming from both sides, it took very little time before the Doctor truly calmed down, smiling softly.

 

“Thanks fam.”

“S’alright Doc. Didn’t think you’d get in such a panic over this. What’s got you all frightened? Yaz’s got some nice folks.”

 

Eyes closing, the Doctor’s brows furrowed as she spoke.

“Parents…don’t really get on with me. Not in the beginning at least. Grandparents are fine, more or less, they take to me better. But parents…let’s just say I’ve been accused of stealing daughters. Bear in mind I was a man at the time, so it was much weirder. Maybe I won’t have so much of a problem now I’m a woman, but still. I’m scared they’ll say no. And then what do I do? Between me and her parents, I know which one Yaz would pick, and I can’t have her do that.”

Talk turned to date ideas slowly. As Ryan and Graham gave suggestions, the Doctor would always find some reason to say no. Dinner was awkward because there was pressure to talk. Movies were a no-go because she had seen them all. Ice skating was off because the Doctor, surprisingly, had no balance and would spend most of the time flat on the ice. She wanted to avoid a trip in the TARDIS at all costs, wanting to keep things as ‘normal’ and ‘human’ as possible.

 

Zoo? No, she would ramble on about biology and creatures from other galaxies.

Arcade? Too competitive, and a waste of money she did not have.

Bowling? The Doctor had won way too many competitions.

Art gallery? Too much history to talk about and names to drop. Like Vincent van Gogh.

 

Ryan had all but given up at this point, slouching into the sofa as he mindlessly watched the Doctor pace around the living room. Graham was humming to himself as he thought, eyes focused on the floor so he didn’t fall dizzy from the chaos around him. However, he soon jolted up, slapping a hand against his knee.

“A picnic!”

The Doctor paused, one leg hovering above the carpet as she turned towards him.

“Try and tell me there’s something wrong with that, I dare you. Me and Grace used to go on them at the local park. There’s a lovely little gazebo next to the lake. We bought a bag of seeds to feed the birds with and stayed there until it started to get dark. Some of the trees should be in bloom about now as well. Got all the stuff you need for it in the spare room. What’d’ya say Doc?”

Ryan desperately tried not to laugh, a small snigger coming from his general direction. He sat up, shaking his head.

 

“Grandad, that’s such an old p-”

“Graham, that’s a brilliant idea!”

 

Clapping her hands together, the Doctor hopped across the room and threw her arms around the older man, squeezing tight. Graham choked out a laugh, gently patting the blonde’s back as he tried to push himself away. She quickly released him, not before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Ryan, taking one of his in her free hand.

 

“Ryan. Graham. TARDIS, now. Let’s get a shift on. You two are gonna help me out some more. Operation Picnic is go!”

 

Graham barely managed to lock the door before he was dragged out of his home, picnic basket in tow, looking over towards Ryan with bewilderment. The young man simply shrugged his shoulders, being more than used to the Doctor’s eccentricities. If she shouted run, you followed, or were forcibly dragged. Although, she mostly grabbed Yaz. Favouritism had been present since day one. But, the thought now made him smile.

The Doctor left both of them in the kitchen, dashing off with a twirl of her coat tails, yelling something about getting changed again. The TARDIS seemed to be humming in amusement, at least to Ryan. Between them, they set to work; sandwiches, snacks, Graham even got a heads start on making some iced tea before he was started by the return of the Time Lord.

“So then fam, what do you think? Too much?”

Having come back from the TARDIS’ wardrobe, the Doctor stood in the doorway wearing a remarkably similar outfit to the first one they had seen her in the day she crashed through the train. Minus the intricate jacket. She wore a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, with the top two buttons left undone, a fitted black vest and a pair of matching trousers. Giving a little twirl on the spot, she shifted her position to lean against the doorframe, hands tucked inside her pockets.

 

“It’s…a bit fancy for the park, don’t’ya think?”

“Nah mate, trust me, Yaz is gonna totally go for this. Don’t care if she denies is, there was something underneath her ‘you really need to get out of those clothes’ thing back then. You don’t just say that to a stranger, not the way she did.”

“Honestly, if Grace heard you say that, she’d give you a clip ‘round the ear. But then she’d also agree with you, fair point.”

 

A blush made its way across the Doctor’s cheeks as she shuffled awkwardly. She had actually forgotten that had happened, only really remembering the part where she ended up in a charity shop at the absolute command of Yaz, with Ryan obediently following behind them.

 

“Ah, come on you two. I’m standing right here you know. Anyway, what time is it? Also, should probably ask, any idea where Yaz is today?”

“It’s almost five, and last I checked she’s still down with her nan. Probably got half an hour before she goes home. Lemme see what’s up.”

 

Ryan began typing away at his phone while Graham showed the Doctor what they had managed to prepare. Once everything was packed away inside the basket, that was now looped over the Time Lords arm, he headed out of the kitchen in search of a blanket for the pair to sit on, or to wrap over themselves when the cold set in. By the time he returned, Ryan was talking to the Doctor about ‘her game plan’.

 

All she had to do was go over to Yaz’s flat, talk to her mum, and take her to the park. Which was simple. But history showed all too well that, things involving the Doctor, were never straightforward. The boys were given free reign of the TARDIS for the evening, leaving her parked near their house for when they wanted to go back home. They had offered to accompany her on the journey to Yaz’s, but she declined. It was only a short journey, and she felt confident enough to at least do that part. By the time she reached the front door, however, the Time Lord was anything but confident. Taking in a deep breath, she quietly knocked the door.

“Yes, who i- Doctor? What’re you doing her looking so…not in your normal choice of outfit. Please don’t tell me there’s something going on again? I’d rather not have to deal with anymore incidents for one lifetime…”

Najia opened the door, took a quick look over the blonde once more, before noticing the basket she was carrying. She opened her mouth to question, but was beaten to the punch.

“Hi Najia. No, nothing’s wrong. You’d know if there was, trust me. Now, I know Yaz isn’t in, but I’m actually not here for her. Well, not yet anyway. I’ve actually come here to see you. Again, nothing serious, I just…there’s something I want to ask you, if I may.”

There was a very uncomfortable pause, before Najia opened the door further to allow the Doctor inside. She muttered a quiet thank you, standing awkwardly besides the couch.

 

“Who is it?”

“Just the Doctor, love. Waiting for Yasmin to get back. Now then, what was it you wanted to ask?”

 

A lump formed in her throat. Her mind fell blank. All she had to do was ask and then everything would be okay. But every alternative imaginable started to present itself, filling her to the brim with nerves. The Doctor rocked back and forth on her heels, hands still in her pockets, eyes to the floor.

 

_‘Get a grip. You’ve faced down the Dalek fleet and not flinched, you can talk to a human woman. A human who happens to be Yaz’s mum, and could quite easily send you packing…’_

 

“I…uh…”

She took a slow breath, calmed herself, stood tall and endeavoured to look Najia in the eyes.

“Can I take your daughter, Yaz, out this evening? Like…on…on a…on a date…”

Her words trailed off at the end, bravado fading as quickly as it came. She could feel her heart rate increasing, and body temperature, suddenly glad to be wearing less than usual. For a moment, she found it impossible to read Najia’s expression, before the other woman began to quiet laugh to herself. The Doctor stood, rooted to the spot, dumbfounded.

 

“Is this just you being you, or are you being serious, Doctor?”

“I…what? I mean, um, very serious, ma’am. Ma’am? No, wait. Najia. That’s better. Why are you laughing?”

 

The Doctor watched as Najia sat herself down on the sofa, offering the other side for her to sit down on. Still entirely confused, she took the offered seat, dropping the picnic basket at her feet.

 

“Because I’m not quite sure why you’re asking. Also, does this mean that you lied to me before? I knew something was going on.

“What? No, no we didn’t lie. I certainly didn’t. I mean, that’s why I gave Yaz the choice. Also it may have been incredibly awkward, and I really had other things to think about then. But I guess…things have changed since then. I wasn’t lying when I said you have an incredible daughter either. She really is. A marvel of the universe if I might say so. Someone’s gotta keep me in check, and she does a really good job of that. Honestly, no wonder she’s in the police. As for the asking part…I think I’ve got the wrong end of the religious stick. Again. Sorry, tends to happen. Kind of lose track of what is and what isn’t okay these days.”

 

The two of them chatted for a while, mostly about Yaz, but also how the Doctor really was wrong. Or, Ryan was. Najia and Hakim had tried the traditionalist route with their daughter, but her headstrong nature and now apparent coming out, had changed their minds about it all. Sure, they would still fuss and pester her, but it was coming from a place of genuine concern. Yaz was still very true to her faith, the Doctor offhandedly mentioning how often she took time out for prayer or kept to her diet. Time melted away between them before both of them heard a key turning.

With a heavy sigh, Yaz pushed open her front door, dropping her keys on the nearby table before walking into the lounge.

“Hi mum, Nani wants you to know that…uh…”

She paused, noticing the familiar tussled blonde hair. The Doctor turned around on the sofa, stretching herself out so that she could rest her arms across the bad. A wide smile spread across her face.

 

“Hiya Yaz!”

“Doctor…what are you…no, wait, why are you…dressed so…”

 

_‘Yaz. Breathe. You’re at home. Your mum is there. Don’t let her see you panicking. She doesn’t know anything. Maybe. Unless the Doctor’s said something. Wait, is that why she’s here?! Oh god no.’_

 

Realising that her companion was having a little difficulty processing the situation, the Doctor quickly got onto her feet, picking up the basket and taking the few steps towards Yaz. Considering that she was now in the same room as Najia, and she had to ask her question, there was a blush forming across her cheeks as she spoke.

 

“Oh, well, I popped in to see the boys. I left them in the TA-…at home for a bit. That. Anyway, sorry to burst in again, but I was just wondering if…maybe…”

 

_‘Come on. You can do this. Forget that Yaz’s mum is sitting right behind you and is probably either laughing at you or judging you very intensely. Everything’s fine.’_

 

The Doctor took a deep breath, eyes dropping to the basket near her stomach briefly, before looking back at Yaz.

 

“Yasmin Khan, would you like to go for a picnic? Together. You know. As, um, on a…on a date. With me. Will you go out with me? Tonight. Um. Now, really. If you want. Y—you don’t have to, we can get the boys and t-”

“Yes. Yes, Doctor, I’d love to. I thought you’d never ask."

 

Slightly annoyed at the basket being in the way of her original plan, Yaz stepped to one side and placed one arm around the Doctor’s waist, squeezing gently. Ideally, she would have kissed her, but with her mum smiling in the background, it was not a good idea. Now she would never hear the end of things. At least Sonya was out. Still recovering from her stammering and awkwardness, the Time Lord smiled down at her companion, leaning into her shoulder.

“Let me just change my top though, you’re leaving me feeling so underdressed right now.”

Yaz left the Doctor in the, hopefully, capable hands of her mum for a little longer. She frantically searched her bedroom for something decent to wear. Whilst looking around her wardrobe, her mind wandered off. Why on earth had the Doctor chosen to wear a suit of all things? Especially one that looked remarkably familiar. Despite keeping her cool all those months back, Yaz had to admit to herself that the obviously oversized mess of a suit the Time Lord had worn back then was…attractive.

Heaving a sigh of relief, the Doctor leant back against the arm of the sofa, just about catching Najia rolling her eyes at her.

“I think you and I are going to need to have a little talk at some point, Doctor. Until then, I only ask that you bring Yasmin home tonight. And…continue to keep her safe.”

Despite having gotten off on the wrong foot, several times now by her account, the Doctor noticed the soft motherly tone in Najia’s voice. Keeping the basket on one arm, she drew a cross over her hearts and held up a hand.

“Scouts honour. I promise I’ll bring your daughter home, safe and sound.”

 

Yaz returned moments later. She had swapped out her jumper for the same olive green blazer and maroon shirt she had worn on their trip to Pakistan. Something about it made her feel comfortable, and formal enough to match the Doctor. Unaware of what had transpired between her mum and the Time Lord, she quickly placed a kiss on Najia’s cheek before standing besides the Doctor with a smile. As they left the flat, she tucked her keys into her pocket, closing the door behind her, eying up the blonde curiously.

 

“What did you say to my mum then?”

“Oh, uh, nothing really. I just…look, I’ll tell you on the way. Come on. This date’s not gonna run itself.”

 

As they walked to the park, the Doctor explained what had happened, carefully omitting the parts where she had gone to Ryan and Graham for advice. After hearing the story, Yaz found herself unable to s top laughing for a good while. The Time Lord muttered under her breath as she felt overcome by embarrassment. At least there was a funny side to the whole thing. Having completely forgotten where Graham had said the gazebo was, the two of them wandered around the small lake until the Doctor excitedly pointed towards a large willow tree near the water, deciding it was the perfect spot to set up.

Yaz offered to help set up the blanket, but was shooed to one side, resigned to watching the Doctor flail around with the large sheet of fabric until it eventually landed on the grass. She watched in amusement as the food was spread out in a non-descript order, two plastic cups on either side indicating their spots. As the Time Lord began to talk to herself, Yaz turned her attention towards the lake. She had been to the park countless times before, but it seemed much more special this time. Ducks and swans made their way across gracefully, birds sang in the distance, and there were hardly any other people in her line of sight.

“Oof.”

The Doctor dropped herself down on the blanket, wincing a little at the less than soft landing.

“Yaz!”

At the mention of her name, Yaz turned around and smiled at the Doctor, who was beckoning her over with flailing arms. She sat down next to her and felt and arm wrap around her shoulders. For a while, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. They ate, drank, stayed silent. The sky began to turn dusty shades of pink and orange, painting a wonderful picture across the lake. Whenever a breeze blew past, the Doctor would pull her closer, pressing into her, somehow feeling much warmer than usual despite the cool air. Yaz had never felt happier. In the very short time she had dated, which was rare, none of them had ever enraptured her as much as the one she was on now. It was simple. But perfect.

 

Part of her had always wondered what her first date with the Time Lord would have been like. On the nights she spent alone in bed, cursing her wildly out of control crush, she pictured alien planets or the vastness of space. Perhaps she would be taken to a beach, or a rainforest, a cave of crystals, an ancient temple. Anywhere with the Doctor was fine by her. Where she was right now was decidedly…normal, and Yaz quickly realised how much she had been craving something less manic. Even the blonde surprised her, normally running around with the energy of a sugar-high toddler, she sat still and said nothing, only ever looking towards her and turning away with a shy smile.

 

The rest of the world didn’t matter. Hell, the rest of the universe didn’t matter.

In that moment, all Yaz wanted was the Doctor.

 

And it was perfect.

 

“So, I’m dying to know…why exactly did you think now, of all times, would be a good idea for a date?”

Mid mouthful of a custard cream, the Doctor froze, swallowing hard. She rubbed her forearm, unable to turn her gaze.

“Um. Well. The thing is Yaz…”

Regretting her choice of words, Yaz brought one of her hands to the Time Lord’s knee, the other keeping her upright as she lent forwards. She smiled, trying to gently coax her on.

“I think I’ve finally wrapped my head around things. More or less. The TARDIS may have helped with that a little bit. She got inside my head, poked around a bit, dragged up all sorts of things from my past…things I’d said…things I’d heard others say to me…from the white haired Scotsman all the way down to the slick haired man in a suit. I heard Clara. And River. I thought about Rose. And then you. I was _so_ scared that this was going to be bad, because it always is, but she reminded me how happy I had been. River said it best actually. Happy doesn’t mean forever, it just means time.”

The Doctor paused, finally gathering up her strength to look at Yaz. She lifted one hand up, pressed it against her companion’s cheek, and smiled. Her eyes shone with sadness.

“Yaz. There’s no forever with me. Most of all, there’s hardly any time. Contrary to what the title suggests, time with me is short. It always is. One way or another, time runs out and I can’t stop it. But there is enough time for me to be happy. And I want to be happy with you. So, I didn’t decide it was the right time, time decided for me.”

 

Feeling her heart swell, fit to burst, tears threatening to spill, Yaz did the only thing she could think of doing. Hands moved around the Doctor’s waist as she let her body fall forwards, pressing her lips against the Time Lord’s own. In all of space and time, the blonde was her anchor, and she clung to her like her life depended on it. And, in that moment, it did. She could feel tears falling against her skin, unsure as to who they were coming from, but uncaring as the Doctor sighed into the kiss.

Having the entire body weight of her companion pressed into her was becoming harder to manage, and soon the Doctor found herself on her back, arms wrapping protectively around Yaz. Finally, after all the weeks and months of thinking (and most certainly doing), she was sure of everything. She knew, then and there, that she was in love with Yasmin Khan.

Yaz pulled back from the kiss, looking down at the Doctor, studying her face. As the sun set further, she rolled away and turned her attention to the sky. She felt a hand come into her own, squeezing gently, and she could practically feel the Time Lord smiling.

 

“I take it you’ve enjoyed our date?”

“Doctor…I couldn’t think of anything more perfect in the universe.”

“Good. Because my universe is much better now that you’re in it. And, for as long as we have together, I hope the feeling’s mutual.”

 

They spent half an hour looking up at the sky as twilight fell, and another clearing away the picnic basket and blanket. The Doctor was wearing it across her shoulders, corners poking out and keeping her forearms warm. Yaz held her hand through the darkening streets, leading them both back to her block of flats, and eventually her front door. She fished around for her keys, placing them in the keyhole before turning towards the Time Lord. Even under the terrible outside lighting, she looked beautiful beyond words.

“Are you…heading back to the TARDIS now?”

She shrugged her shoulders, picnic basket swaying gently at her side.

“Dunno. Didn’t quite think this far ahead to be honest. I mean, I only parked her outside Graham’s, not that far to go. Or I could just call her here, she wouldn’t mind that either.”

Hands slid underneath the front of the Doctor’s waistcoat, pulling her closer towards Yaz.

“I mean…you could stay here tonight, you know. I think I’d like that.”

There was no urgency in her voice, only softness and warmth. The Doctor pressed a kiss on top of Yaz’s head, hands trailing around her waist and resting dangerously close to her backside.

 

“Mmm. That’s certainly temping. Won’t your mum…you know…I’m trying to be good here. Be all gentlemanly.”

“Don’t worry about her. Come on, for what it’s worth, this is your home now too. Plus, I could do with a good cuddle. And, I think you deserve something nice as thanks.”


	11. Drag My Teeth Across Your Chest to Taste Your Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having taken Yaz on their first official date, the Doctor wakes up besides her in her companion's own bed. Yaz has sset her sights on something in particular, and the Doctor is ready to cross the final boundary in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Happy Lesbian Visibility Day!  
> What better day to throw these two at you, huh?
> 
> Secondly, sorry this took way longer than I was expecting it to  
> And it's shorter than the more recent chapters as well  
> I came down with a severe case of smut-block and I just could not write it (so I started on my AU aha)  
> But it's here now and I hope it was worth the wait!  
> This means there are only two chapters left, and I'm debating whether or not to make them more fluff/relationship-y stuff  
> Unless you guys want one final chapter of mutual-smut (if you do I will oblige)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this next installment <3

Eleventh ~~Night~~  Morning

 

Even though she had had an unintended nap the night before, the Doctor still found herself completely dead to the world. Her last memory before blacking out was burying her nose into the crook of Yaz’s neck, smiling as she stroked her hair and hummed softly. As for her dreams? They were wild and varied, full of adventure, all with the exact same focus.

 

Yaz.

 

They danced under the light of the Firefly Moths of Secula.

They laughed in the comfort of the TARDIS’ console room.

They bathed in the hot springs in Ancient Japan.

They kissed under the waterfalls of Andros 5.

They lay together, hand in hand, on the soft beaches of an unknown island.

 

It had been too long since the Doctor had felt so content, reflected in their dreamscape. For all her panicking and fear, she knew this was where she was meant to be right now.

 

She was roused from her slumber by two things; the light scent of lilacs tickling her nose, and the feeling of faint brushes against her exposed hip. The Doctor recognised the scent as the fabric softener that Najia used, something she had once hated, but had since come to love as distinctly Yaz. Her mind slowly came around, one eye cracking open to the dim morning light. There, she could see warm brown skin, strands of dark hair, and the smallest hint of a bedroom wall that did not belong to a room on the TARDIS.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

Yaz whispered into the quiet room, unmoving from her position with the Doctor curled into her. Her hand stilled against her hip, fingers hovering over the cool skin, suddenly unsure as to whether or not to continue. There was a mumble from the Time Lord, one Yaz could not understand, but soon enough the blonde shuffled back up the bed to rest her head on the pillow, a sleepy smile on her face.

 

“Mmm, not really. What time is it anyway?”

“Five am. Guess I’m still in work mode. Go back to sleep.”

 

There was another mumble, and groan, before the Doctor pressed herself close to Yaz and wrapped one arm tightly around her waist.

“S’anyone ever told you you’re super warm? Like a little heater. Helps m’low body temperature.”

At the half slurred words of the Time Lord, Yaz found it difficult not to laugh, chest rising and falling silently. One of her favourite moments was the random sleepy nonsense that the blonde would just spew if she woke up too early.

 

“Wouldn’t know, because you’re always hot when I’m around.”

“Wh- I…Yaaaaz. No fair!”

 

Laughter coming out in full force, Yaz felt an attempt at a punch against her side, although the Doctor failed dramatically at doing anything other than sounding like a frustrated mess. If anything, she was more surprised at how those words even came out in the first place, seeing as their normal attempts at flirting just ended in disaster. She pressed a kiss against the Time Lord’s scalp, returning her hand to trace patterns against her hip bone.

“Sorry. I don’t know where that came from. Guess I’m just…bolder in the mornings than I usually am.”

The Doctor squeezed her waist slightly, head tilting upwards just enough to kiss her chin.

“M’not complaining…”

Yaz raised an eyebrow, shuffling away just far enough to rest at eye level with the Doctor. She was still half asleep, eyes struggling to stay open, but her face was alight with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Momentarily, an idea struck her. With a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, the young officer moved her head again so that her mouth was hovering just above the Time Lord’s ear cuff.

“Well, I did promise that I’d thank you for last night, remember? It was a wonderful date after all.”

Fingers flexed against her spine, and as Yaz moved away again she could see the Doctor’s jaw clenching. Her eyes were fully open now, darker than usual thanks to the low lighting. She was impressed by the restraint that the Time Lord was showing, considering the last time she had employed flattery and praise ended with an almost feral partner. However, she also did not want to push her into something she was not yet ready for, and waited for a response.

“I…I remember. What did you…?”

Hazel-green eyes flicked down to her companion’s lips briefly before continuing to hold her gaze.

“You had your moment the night before, which means…”

Yaz leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to the Doctor’s lips, hand squeezing her hip again before pulling back with a smile.

 

“I think I should pay you back.”

“Oh.”

 

Was she ready? The Doctor had been more than enthusiastic about their relationship physically, at least when it came to Yaz’s needs. That was easy to manage. She had come to terms with her own desires, and was more than happy to leave them alone. But now, it seemed like her companion was wanting to cross the last line, and a spark of fear coursed through the Time Lord’s veins. The last time they had…No, it was unfair to both of them, to think about that. The past was no longer important. It had happened. It’s time had ended. Her future was uncertain, but her present was with Yaz. The woman whom she trusted more than anyone else.

Her mind raced with the possibilities of what on earth could happen. How would she react? Would everything work okay? The Doctor closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose, and exhaling through her mouth.

Was she ready? No, not really. Would she ever be ready? Probably not. But on the other hand, oh she could think of no better person to surrender herself over to than Yasmin Khan. With a hard swallow, she opened her eyes again, feeling burning heat colouring her cheeks. Her mouth opened, but no words came, so the Time Lord settled for a few short nods as her mouth closed again.

 

“Doctor, if you change your mind, at any point, or feel uncomfortable in any way, then please…tell me…and I’ll stop and we can just cuddle and fall asleep again. Okay?”

“O-okay…”

 

The soft, considerate smile she loved came across Yaz’s face, momentarily abating her nerves. Until she remembered that she was in her companion’s house, with her parents barely down the hallway, early in the morning and easily awoken. Panic coloured her eyes briefly before they fluttered shut as Yaz leant in and kissed her again. Both her hearts sped up, beating out a familiar rhythm as she felt the hand against her hip move up against her side.

 

The fire ignited. She was ready.

 

Yaz let out a small groan into the suddenly heated kiss as the Doctor pressed her weight into her, the arm around her waist keeping her close. She could feel herself being forced onto her back, but was determined to keep the control this time. With a swift nip at the Time Lord’s lip, she took the surprised pause and ran with it. Hips twisted and rolled towards the Doctor as arms moved to keep herself stable. One leg fell in between the blonde’s own as fingers moved to stroke one side of her hair softly.

“Gods, Yaz…”

The Doctor whispered as her companion moved back, taking in a quick gulp of air before lifting her head to kiss her again. Cool hands wandered across her pyjama top, slipping underneath the fabric of the shirt to caress the hot skin underneath. Yaz shuddered at the contact, dipping her tongue into the Time Lord’s mouth to keep her quiet. She had thought this moment over, and over again in her mind, wondering how their first time would play out. She was decidedly surprised at how eager the Doctor had been after finding out one of her quirks, which had thrown her. But now, with the blonde pinned underneath her and already fidgeting, Yaz knew where she was going to go.

She nipped the Doctor’s lip again, shifting her kisses to the side of her lips, her cheek, across the curve of her jaw. Each time she moved, the Time Lord’s breathing would get more staggered and frantic. Yaz rose up to the underside of her ear, ghosting her breath along rising skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Doctor.”

Lips travelled down the pale, taught skin of the Doctor’s neck, kissing her thundering pulse point.

“I wish I had told you sooner.”

 

Teeth dragged torturously slow, testing the waters. The Doctor groaned, craning her neck to one side as her throat fell dry. She desperately wanted to talk, to make a sound, but it was impossible. Fear and arousal mixed together was a hell of a combination. As she fidgeted under the covers again, Yaz took mercy and bit down. Euphoria filled her senses as the Time Lord gasped, back arching even under her body weight. She pulled back to kiss the red mark, inching down slightly to leave another in its wake.

She was going to have the Doctor, claim her, send out every thought and feeling and desire into her touches.

Three, small red marks marred the Doctor’s milky skin, stinging slightly in the cool air. Yaz peppered kisses across the front of her throat, revelling in the vibrations of the Time Lord’s choked whine. Unfortunately, she had to disengage. Sitting back on her calves and taking the duvet with her, Yaz slid her fingers underneath the light blue t-shirt that hugged the Doctor’s figure. Her skin was slowly warming, no longer cool enough to surprise her. Each fraction of skin she crept along bought the shirt along with her as fingertips halted underneath the curve of her breasts.

The Doctor shuddered, hands shakily gripping the underside of her shirt as her eyes opened and hearts stopped. Taken aback by the sight of her companion smiling wickedly above her, faltering, she soon found the strength to pull the t-shirt over her head and drop it to the floor below. Hair tussled and splayed over one pillow, chest rising and falling rapidly, Yaz carefully repositioned herself over the Time Lord, bringing the duvet with her in order to keep in some of the warmth. Until it would later be discarded, no doubt.

 

In the blanket cocoon, they were lost in their little world, safe and protected.

 

Yaz returned her attention to the bare skin of the Time Lord, teeth gently grazing over her shoulder, eyes watching them press further into the bed. Between kisses she would gently nip and tug at the spots between her collarbones or the crook of her neck. Her hands moved up and down the Doctor’s stomach, feeling every flex and struggle, the raised freckles and dips between ribs. Arching her back under the duvet, pressing her leg closer towards her warm centre, Yaz made her way down the left side of the Doctor’s chest, humming with enjoyment.

As her tongue traced a circle around the Doctor’s nipple, Yaz felt the bed shift, noticing a hand swiftly moving from under the covers to stifle an impressive groan. Keeping herself stable with one hand, she let the other drift around the Time Lord’s side and up to the opposite breast, fingers copying her movements. She had noticed, during one of their last encounters, that the Doctor’s breasts were incredibly sensitive. Much more than her own, she surmised. Each time her teeth or barely-there nails would catch, the blonde would struggle underneath her, hips pushing towards her knee and jolting back again from the shock.

Heat began to rapidly rise under the duvet, Yaz pulled herself away just long enough to fling the covers to one side and marvel at the Time Lord biting down on the side of her index finger. She lowered her head back down to the opposite breast, mindful to just gently stroke against the other hypersensitive nipple. Once more her ears were greeted to the sound of stifled groans and incoherent mumblings as her left hand moved to trace lazy circles across the Doctor’s burning skin. Her eyes flicked up momentarily to take in the sights above her, causing her own body to shudder with need. But it was not her moment. Not now.

With a final graze of teeth, Yaz’s lips travelled down the slope of the Doctor’s breast, kissing as much skin as she could find. Her nails gently left faded red lines in their wake, soon enough leading her down to the stuttering stomach muscles of the Time Lord. She paused, momentarily.

 

“Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Taking the finger from out of her mouth, the Doctor hooked one hand over her companion’s shoulder and squeezed gently. Her eyes were half closed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she nodded.

“Yes. Please, don’t stop. Not now.”

 

Moving herself from between the Time Lord’s legs, Yaz gripped the waistband of the star-patterned pyjama bottoms and slowly began to drag them down. She could feel the backs of her fingers and knuckles catching against hip bones, gliding over soft and warm thighs. Once she reached the Doctor’s feet, she let the her kick her trousers to one side. When Yaz lifted her eyes, she found herself smiling wide at the rainbow printed shorts hugging the blonde’s figure.

 

“When did you get those?”

“Some time when I sent you lot home. Why? Are they bad? I just don’t find women’s underwear particularly comfortable or practical or-”

 

Leaning up across the bed, Yaz firmly kissed the Doctor, silencing her obviously nervous ramblings.

“I like them. They’re undeniably you. And, pretty attractive.”

Yaz tried to hide a laugh as the Doctor grumbled to herself, a strong blush coming across her face. She gave the flustered Time Lord another peck on the lips, the hand on her shoulder attempting to keep her in place but failing. Instead, Yaz rolled onto her side, one hand stroking blonde hair as the other began travelling up the closest bare leg. Her fingers dipped across the curve of the Doctor’s thigh, catching against the bottom of the shorts before moving up the fabric. As her middle finger traced the juncture of her thigh, she watched her shudder again.

 

“Yaz…”

 

Catching her name in the faintest of whispers, watching hazel-green eyes close and scrunch tight, Yaz took her hand away from the Doctor’s hair and moved to place both of them around the top of her shorts. Hips twitched in anticipation as she pulled them down in a similar manner to the trousers, soon to be discarded in the same spot. Despite having seen the Time Lord naked in the shower, there was something much more alluring about seeing her laying on her bed, in the faint morning light, waiting for her. Yaz placed kisses down the length of her body again, no longer pausing at her stomach, following all the way down to her ankles and back up to one side of her hip.

She would never get enough of the Doctor. She adored every inch of her. How her skin set on fire from its usual coolness, just from her touch. The small whines and groans she made whenever she kissed her. How she tried to restrain her hips from moving, despite the urge trying to take over. How her smell, uniquely hers, would alter ever so slightly over the days. Right now, it was a heady mix of her floral bodywash and traces of musk.

Gentle kisses were placed across the small patch of hair between the Doctor’s legs, left hand stroking her inner thighs. Whenever her fingers got close to the warmest parts of the Time Lord’s body, she would twist into the sheets as her head moved to the side and back arched slightly. Returning to rest her head against the free pillow, Yaz placed her hand against the Doctor’s stomach and momentarily paused.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Cautiously, the Doctor obeyed the ask, struggling to keep them focused on her companion’s own. Yaz smiled softly to her, kissing her nose as her fingers travelled south across her skin. They ran down the line of her thigh and back up again, doing the same on the opposite side before drawing a line up through the centre and-

 

“F-f-fuck…”

 

Yaz filed that away under; the first time hearing the Doctor swear.

And she had done that.

 

The Time Lord bucked her hips into her touch, unashamedly, eyes quickly closing shut as her mouth fell open. Considering how little she thought she had touched the Doctor, Yaz was surprised at how completely aroused she was. Her fingers slid up with no trouble at all, and caused another sharp buck as they caught over her clit. Feeling her own body getting worked up more over the situation, Yaz ducked her head down and captured the Doctor’s mouth with her own. She kissed her hard, claiming every whine and moan as she slowly moved her fingers up and down. Hips moved instinctively in time with her motions, rising and falling with her. The blonde was certainly eager, if the bite to her lip was anything to go by.

Just barely managing to tear herself away from the Doctor’s onslaught, Yaz watched her head roll back as her teeth caught her own bottom lip in evident bliss. She could hear her breathing falling faster and shallower, hips moving more heavily against her fingertips. Until she pulled them away. Judging by the quick, irritated whine, the Time Lord had been quite close to breaking point. However, Yaz was certainly not finished. She moved down the bed, nudging the blonde’s knees apart, urging her to open up further. The mattress shifted as she settled between her legs, the kisses pressed against her thighs causing the Doctor’s head to rise slightly and eyes open.

Before quickly crashing back down on the pillow.

 

“Oh stars.”

 

Hands slid up the Doctor’s legs, bringing them up slightly, before resting against her hips and holding tightly. Although she had no knowledge at all of what she was about to do, Yaz knew that she desperately wanted to do it with the Time Lord. Her kisses travelled further up, nose brushing against her, lips resting against the solid surface of her pubic bone. She felt hips twitching again, and Yaz put her strength into keeping them firmly in place. Tongue tentatively drew a long stroke upwards, eyes closing as her senses became overwhelmed.

Yaz knew, that under no realm of possibility, that someone should taste more than…well, normal. It was impossible. And yet, perhaps it was just the whole alien thing, or she was absolutely insane and drunk on her own senses and making up fantasies in her own head, but the Doctor tasted anything but normal. In the best possible way.

Two hands came to desperately cling against dark hair, the Doctor desperate to keep her companion where she was. Her hips continued to twist and turn, and Yaz became acutely aware of how strong the Time Lord really was. She moved her hands to rest against her thighs instead, squeezing lightly as she let her tongue map out every possible little detail she could find. Yaz found the spots that got the most response, more tugs to her hair or high pitched gasps, alternating between shallow laps against her clit and long drawn ones against her whole centre.

The Doctor tried desperately to remain quiet, fear still lingering in the back of her mind, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with all of her synapses firing at once. She knew what it was like to be with a woman, they certainly had age and experience on their side, and they had been on the opposite end of the scale countless times…but as hazel green eyes dared drift down to the source of seemingly never-ending pleasure, she felt her world view narrowing to only contain Yaz. All of her thoughts, feelings…everything was Yaz.

Fists balled tighter into her companion’s hair as her hips continued to chase her tongue, feeling no shame for increasing the pressure and pace she needed. Heat flushed her whole body, a strange knot building. She felt breathless no matter how much air she took in, body getting lighter and lighter as the tension built. Her legs started to shake, back arching as she pressed her head further into the pillow as all noises became squeaking whines. Yaz could sense the quickly closing end, focusing her efforts on drawing out every last sound as her head became firmly trapped in place by the Doctor’s legs.

Breath catching in her throat, the Time Lord shuddered as all of her senses lit up, drawing her closer and closer until-

 

“A-ah!”

 

The world stopped. Time stopped. The coil in her body burst, almost jolting her upright from the sheer force of the pleasure crashing over her body. She had never experienced anything like it. She held on to every moment, muscles twitching and twisting with her until she fell slack against the mattress.

As the harsh grip fell from Yaz’s hair, as well as the legs around her ears, she slowly withdrew herself, taking the moment to compose her own thoughts and regain control of her body. She focused on the Doctor’s ragged breathing, her own racing heartbeat, and the delicate taste still lingering on her tongue. Soon enough, she felt a weak tap against her shoulder, unable to stop herself smiling at the lopsided smile she adored seeing on the Time Lord’s face. Shuffling back up the bed, Yaz was not prepared to be pulled into a groan inducing kiss, nor the feeling of the blonde’s tongue tasting herself on her lips.

“Wow.”

Letting her head rest against the pillow, Yaz let out a quiet laugh at the barely audible exclamation of the Doctor.

“Yeah. Just…”

Not that she was any better.

 

Both of them devolved into silent laughter as the morning sun got brighter, weak arms wrapping around each other and drawing them closer together, legs tangling together.

 

“Can’t say I’ve ever felt anything like that before.”

“Was it…you know…did you…”

 

Yaz felt the Doctor snuggle closer, kissing the bare skin of her neck and humming to herself.

“Yaz, that was…you’re something else, you know that? M’tryin’ to be good here and not go off on a ramble. That was absolutely amazing. You’re absolutely amazing.”

With a smile on her face, Yaz buried her head into the Doctor’s hair, letting out a content sigh as she closed her eyes. Before long, their breathing evened out, totally oblivious to the footfall outside the room.

* * *

Yaz slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning light filtering in through her curtains, looking down to see the Doctor’s eyes peering back at her. They had fallen asleep again after having an…more than intimate moment, and evidently the Time Lord was quicker to rouse than she was.

“Hi sleepy head. Didn’t wake you did I?”

As her brain began to kick in, she could hear the faint chatter of her family down the hallway, shaking her head slightly.

 

“Nope. And sorry, I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep then. What time is it now?”

“Dunno. I tried to roll away to get your phone, but I was a bit trapped. I think I heard your mum say nine or something? I was actually a bit scared she’d walk in or something…Not exactly a good sight, seeing your daughter in bed with a strange, naked blonde woman.”

 

Scoffing at the statement, a small pang of guilt came across Yaz as she realised she had fallen asleep without so much as letting the Doctor get dressed again or bring the duvet back up. Her hands quickly moved across her skin, realising she was ice cold.

 

“Doctor, why didn’t you say something? You’re freezing!”

“I…um…didn’t want to wake you. You’re kinda cute when you sleep, and I can’t resist it. Plus, still trapped and all. It’s fine, honest. You know me, the cold doesn’t bother me. And your room is about the same here as it is on the TARDIS so I really am fine. Honest.”

 

Quickly removing her hold of the Time Lord, Yaz moved around the bed and picked up the scattered garments and handed them over with an apologetic smile. A kiss was pressed to her cheek as the Doctor set to work on redressing herself.

“You can use the shower again once we’ve had breakfast. There’s normally a queue around now I’m afraid.”

The Doctor beamed as she slid the shirt over her chest.

“Breakfast at Yaz’s. Never had breakfast at Yaz’s before. Sure your mum won’t mind me staying over? I don’t want her thinking anything…I mean, I should have gone back to the TARDIS last night, and if she sees me here then…won’t she start asking questions again? Especially if I  come out of your bedroom with…well…”

She gestures towards her neck, and the three bruises perfectly placed against her pale skin. Yaz mentally face-palmed. She had not thought any of her activities through, especially not after last-last-night. However, there was still hope.

“I have an idea. Swap with me. My shirt should be able to cover your neck up enough, the collar’s pretty tall. And I’ll get the sleeping bag out of my wardrobe. Just say you slept there last night if she asks. And if she says anything…just…I’ll deal with her, okay?”

Settling on a wordless agreement, both Yaz and the Doctor undressed themselves and swapped their nightwear over. The collar thankfully did cover most of the marks, so long as the light was right and they weren’t being looked for. Whilst the Time Lord set to making the bed back up, Yaz rummaged around in her small wardrobe, cursing mildly, until triumphantly pulling out a slightly worn sleeping bag. Once it was set up on the floor, she gently tossed a hairbrush over towards the Doctor and pointed at her very matted hair.

“Just…tidy that up, and we should be good to go.”

Yaz dragged her fingers through her own hair, quickly glancing in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, before brushing the Doctor’s nightwear with a smile. Sure, she wasn’t exactly ready for her mum to ask questions, especially given the Time Lord’s…less than successful attempt at asking her out on a date, but Yaz was happy and did not care about anyone else’s opinion on the matter. Even if there were a multitude of things about her current love interest that were unconventional.

 

Love.

 

_‘Unpack that emotion later, get through breakfast first.’_

 

Heading out of her room with the Doctor in tow, Yaz pulled out a chair for her at the dining table before turning her attention towards her mum and dad.

 

“Morning Yasmin, morning…”

“Doctor? Well, this certainly is a pleasant surprise!”

 

With a wide grin on her face, the Doctor waved to both of her companion’s parents.

 

“Morning! Sorry for the surprise, hope it’s not a problem me staying for breakfast, because if it is, then I’ll just get changed and go.”

“Oh, no problem at all! It’s nice to see Yasmin have some company for a change, right Najia?”

 

Yaz watched as her mum eyed up the pair of them, briefly scrutinising the situation before smiling. Hopefully that meant they were in the clear.

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to stay, Doctor.”

Thankfully, conversation was slow. Hakim headed out to get the shopping while Najia helped Yaz with making breakfast. There were the obvious whispered questions of; where did the Doctor sleep? How did the date go? Did anything happen? Yaz found it unusually easy to deflect the questions away, her attention briefly turning back to the Time Lord every once in a while. She was busying herself by looking around the flat again, obviously still not used to any kind of family situation. She was easily distracted by a fried egg sandwich and a cup of tea. Honestly, her mannerisms and occasional awkwardness were still incredibly endearing and adorable.

 

“So, what will you do with the rest of the day? Any more…off-key plans, Doctor?””

“Oh, no, not really. I mean, Yaz and I will probably go down and see Ryan and Graham. Maybe go out somewhere, explore some place new, depends on where the day takes us really! I, uh, don’t really do plans, though I guess that’s obvious now huh?”

 

Once breakfast had practically been inhaled, the Doctor excused herself to go and use the shower, giving both Yaz and Najia a hug before she departed. Yaz continued the idle chit chat, dropping a few details about the picnic date in order to get her mum to stop asking so many personal questions. She dreaded the day she actually told her about what the Doctor was to her, now at least. Her dad was always much easier to contend with, as he was just happy she had friends or did anything besides working all the time. Sure he was proud, but also he seemed to worry much more than her mum did, he just hid it a lot better.

Yaz cleared the table of cups and plates, piling them besides the sink and giving her mum a quick kiss.

 

“Gonna go get changed, then I’ll take the Doctor back. If I’m not back then consider me well and truly kidnapped again.”

“Alright, just remember to text once in a while, okay? And Yasmin?”

She paused in the hallway, turning to catch a soft smile.

“I’m glad you had a nice time together. The Doctor may be…a little odd, but it’s nice to see you happy.”

Nearly dying of second hand embarrassment, and maybe a little happy at the statement itself, Yaz laughed before heading back into her bedroom and heaving a sigh of relief. She could hear the shower running along side the kitchen taps, and took a moment to reflect.

 

She had kissed the Doctor.

They had slept together. Innocently.

They kind of, technically, made out. A lot.

The Doctor had certainly had her way with her.

They had gone on one, or two, dates.

And she had just let rip into the Time Lord. In her own bed. At home.

 

At this point, she was at least ninety percent sure that they were an item. But until she heard the words directly, it could easily just still be casual. But her feelings were not. The moment love had popped into her head, on more than one occasion, Yaz knew she was entirely doomed. Did she love the Doctor? More than anything else in the world. And she was surprisingly happy at their sudden arrangements. Perhaps, if given a bit more time, she would have the solid ground she was looking for.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

“Yeah?”

Quick as a flash, the Doctor appeared, hair dripping and stuck to her face as she held a bundle of towels in her arms. She had thrown on the pyjamas again, however only half of the shirt buttons were done up. Yaz felt her throat go dry at the sight.

“Right, so, I only have that suit to wear again. Is that alright? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. No, not uncomfortable. What’s the word? You know when you get all flustered ‘cause someone looks good.”

Pacing towards the Doctor, Yaz smiled, hooking her fingers around the open shirt collar.

 

“What? You’re worried I’m gonna melt at the sight of you again?”

“A little.”

“Well, you know I’ll still find you attractive in anything. And nothing.”

 

After being a little…side-tracked, Yaz eventually took the Doctor out of her flat and herded her towards Graham’s house, linking their arms together and enjoying the unusually sunny day. Although her eyes were occasionally drawn to the few extra marks the Time Lord had been given.


	12. Every Breath, Every Hour, Has Come To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz find herself being hit with doubts about her new relationship with the Doctor. Is she good enough? How can such a wonderful person be interested in a boring human? The Doctor puts those worries to rest as best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (spot the fandom nod hidden in this piece~)

Twelfth Night

 

It was no surprise to anyone the day that the Doctor and Yaz decided to come clean about everything. While the Time Lord was aware of her companion coming to both Ryan and Graham on a previous occasion for advice, the young officer had been completely taken aback to find that she had done the same thing in kind. Needless to say, there had been a lot of laughter around the breakfast table that day. There was more shock and confusion to be had around the Khan household however. Najia had been remiss to find out she was not privy to the information sooner, although was at least supportive of her daughter’s decision. Something that would possibly go out of kilter, should she ever mention anything to do with the Doctor being an alien. Or thousands of years old. One step at a time. Hakim was the most taken aback, despite his warming quickly to the quirky blonde, but drew her in for an exited hug nonetheless. Sonya resorted to her usual teasing and taunting, although had secretly approved of the couple in solitude, much to Yaz’s amusement.

Their wild and wonderful adventures had not changed in the slightest, nor did the brilliant family dynamic the Doctor now found herself in. Although, times went by where Graham would stay at home, miss out a trip, feeling more comfortable in his surroundings and returning to a more ‘normal’ life. Ryan had passed his NVQ thanks to the secret tutoring he had been receiving from the Time Lord, and was still searching for that illusive job. Sometimes, he would be underneath the console with her, tinkering away at various panels and laughing as sparks flew around them. On occasion, Yaz had been privy to this unusual bonding moment, and found herself beaming with pride. Ryan no longer had any kind of maternal figure in his life, and despite her eccentricities and absolute abolishment of any human gender norms, she still became a mother hen around the young man. She herself had finally broken away from probation, and would hop back for consecutive days at a time in order to work, glad for the time travelling capabilities of the TARDIS. Who, by now, was more than happy to engage in their human timeline.

Yaz knew that her life with the Doctor would never be normal, and could end at any given moment. She knew the tragedies that the Time Lord had faced, the fates of all her previous companions. And lovers. The horrors that came with them and explained her bright façade and original apparent disinterest in anything. When the time came, she knew she would have lived her best life with the Doctor, and would either remember her fondly or go gracefully into the dark night. Those thoughts weighed heavier on her mind since the declaration of their relationship, and had affected her mood in subtle ways. She would flit between being overly cautious, or throwing said caution to the wind. She would seclude herself in her room in the evenings, or barely sleep a wink and stay up with the Doctor until the early hours. And it did not take long for the Doctor to finally register these shifts as something of an issue.

The boys had gone home for the evening, only a short trip away, really. Ryan had some videos to catch up on, whereas Graham had friends to meet up with. Yaz had taken herself off into the kitchen to make dinner for the pair of them, whilst the Doctor was dancing around the console in an attempt to figure out a problem with the circuitry. She paused mid step, letting out a sigh as the silence enveloped her. The Time Lord hated silence, it meant something was wrong, and it made her nervous. Even if the silence was in her own ship. After a few moments, she eventually felt the presence of the TARDIS trying to console her. A smile rose to her face as she leant against one of the warm crystal columns. It was nice, to feel so close. But it did not distract her from her problem.

 

“I should say something. Shouldn’t I? But, I don’t know what. I don’t want her to think that I…you know…that I don’t…you know, never mind. This is stupid.”

A calm whirr echoed through the room, followed by a few quiet beeps and groans.

“I know I haven’t said it yet either, don’t remind me. It’s just…finding the right moment is really awkward and confusing. I can’t just pop those words out after we…can I? I want to do this properly. Yaz deserves that. I’d like her to have some good memories, you know. And I don’t want to just blurt it out out of nowhere either…that would be awful.”

 

_‘Just say it, Doctor.’_

“She had been acting odd lately, maybe I should…Might help with whatever is going on.”

 

Fingers gripped onto the grooves of the crystalline structure, head falling back as the warmth wrapped around and enveloped her. It was deeply soothing, and incredibly intimate. Or, so she had been told numerous times before. The Doctor smiled as she heard a playful whine, unable to keep silent laughter from aching her chest. Her ship always had something to say, more so since the House incident.

“I know, Sexy, you aren’t the first to say that. And I’ll remind you again to stay out of those particular thoughts thank you very much. What happens in my privacy is not for you to keep bringing up whenever you want to antagonise me. I have two hearts for a reason, metaphorically speaking. I’m perfectly allowed to have a partner who isn’t you.”

She pushed herself away from the column, sticking her tongue out towards the central console and delighting in the indignant beeping in return. There were times when she missed having the TARDIS able to talk, even though it was bittersweet. He had wasted his time with her…she would not have been so foolish. Lacking the pomp and circumstance of her trailing coattails flapping behind her, the Doctor headed out towards the kitchen area. As she drew near, warm air tickled the bare skin of her arms. She  rounded the corner and paused in the doorway, carefully watching her companion. Yaz was not aware of her presence, quietly singing away to herself as she washed up knives and pans. The Time Lord lingered for a moment, marvelling in the oddly domestic bliss she was witnessing, before slowly entering the room. She took considered steps closer, until she was within arm’s reach of her girlfriend. Arms quickly made their way around her waist, head resting against her shoulder and smiling at the jump and gasp.

 

“Doctor! Are you trying to give me heart failure?”

“Not intentionally, no. Sorry. Couldn’t resist coming over for a closer look at what’s going on.”

“There’s only the washing up, food’s in the oven keeping warm. Although, I’m not complaining about the company.”

 

With the smile still on her lips, the Doctor pressed a kiss against Yaz’s cheek, unwrapping herself and instead taking a seat on top of the kitchen counter. Her boots clattered against the drawers and cupboards as she reclined back on her hands, still observing with intent. Shaking her head, Yaz returned to the last bit of her cleaning.

“Hope you like it, it’s one of my mum’s recipes. Favourite from childhood actually. Although I toned the spice down just for you.”

The Doctor scoffed, and Yaz just about caught sight of her hands waving the comment aside.

“Yaz, I’m not that bad. Okay…maybe I am…I just don’t like how spices feel in my mouth. It goes all numb and tingly and sometimes it really hurts my tongue and then I can’t speak at all. Thank you though, I do appreciate it.”

The two laughed, Yaz almost dropping the pan in the sink from her lapse in concentration. The Doctor always had a way to catch her off guard or surprise her, and considering the headspace she had been in of late, it was a nice change from being cooped up in her own thoughts. She placed the pan in the drying rack, momentarily taken aback by how much it reminded her of home. Sadness soon cut through her one melodic laughter, leaving her to sigh before turning her attention towards the oven. She brushed past the Time Lord, feeling her knees come past her hip, grounded back in reality again. She was still here. And so was the Doctor. Then why did she feel as if everything was tumbling around her? She felt…wrong.

 

_‘I don’t deserve her. She’s too good for me. I’m nothing in comparison, not really. She’ll find someone new again and I’ll be left alone…’_

 

Before she could wrap her fingers around the handle of the oven door, she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Yaz turned to meet the soft, warming gaze of the Doctor, focusing on the knit in her brow.

Of course she was noticing, how could she not?

Her thoughts and actions spoke louder than words ever could.

“I can hear you thinking, and not the good kind by the sounds of it.”

She really was much too obvious when upset.

“Turn the heat off and come here for a second. Don’t go saying anything about the food either, the TARDIS will keep it alright while you spill the beans on what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

Unable to be irritated by the Time Lord, Yaz simply rolled her eyes and shook her head. The oven was turned off, her hand briefly lingering on the dial before moving across to stand in the space between the Doctor’s legs. Two hands came to rest on her hips, holding her to the spot. Whether out of fear or embarrassment, she found herself unable to look into the hazel-green eyes of her girlfriend. A moment of silence fell between them, both hoping to find the best words to articulate their thoughts. Yaz spoke up first, though her voice barely reached above a strained whisper.

 

“It’s just…”

“Go on.”

“It’s just…I’ve been having these…thoughts. And…I don’t quite know how to deal with them, I guess.”

 

The Doctor pulled Yaz closer, so that her legs touched the cupboard, and moved her knees together to keep her in place. With that small amount of encouragement, she watched as brown eyes finally met her, shimmering slightly in the bright light.

 

“Sometimes I…oh, this is going to sound awful…but sometimes I get moments where I just realise that…that this can’t be something that stays. And as much as I am so very appreciative and thankful that it is…I just…wonder…why? Why is this happening? Why me? There’s nothing special about me. I don’t offer anything that you don’t already have, or have ever had. Compared to you, I’m more or less useless. So why are you here still? There’s plenty of other, more viable, options out there. I’m not exactly the best one, am I? Just a barely adult person from Sheffield who wants nothing more than to give you what you deserve and just…can’t. I try to be what you need, to give you the support that you so desperately should have…but I can’t help feel that it’s pointless in the grand scheme of things. I…it’s…just…I’m being stupid I guess.”

In that instance, the Doctor felt both of her hearts breaking.

 

Yaz was wrong. So very wrong. She wanted to scream from the roof of the TARDIS about how wrong she was. About how the things she was feeling were so far removed from the truth. How much she cared for her, and valued her, and how much of a better person she had made her. How, all she needed, was for her to be herself and to stay true.

But she was unable to.

The Time Lord could not deny her companion her much deserved feelings, no matter how wrong they were. She knew all too well the state a mind could get into once it had decided to dig itself a hole in the ground. She, or he, had previously given up on numerous occasions, too tired to continue fighting the sense that he was not good enough for the universe. Or his companions. This regeneration was supposedly the last but she was not about to have that come true. Yet, she was faced with a situation where someone else was having those exact same thoughts as her former self.

 

“Oh, Yaz.”

 

Arms moved to wrap around her waist, Yaz slowly dropping her head against her shoulder. The Doctor leant her own head against her, feeling her companion’s shoulders start to shudder gently, muffled sniffles sounding in her ear. One hand began to stroke up and down her back, fingertips gently catching in the thick knit of Yaz’s jumper. She stayed still as her girlfriend began to cry, occasionally letting out hushes whispers of comfort or repeating her name in a soothing mantra. Judging by the steady stream of tears soaking into her shirts and sliding down her skin, the emotions had been festering inside for quite some time. By her calculations, it had been at least a couple of weeks since the two of them had last been in any kind of close quarters. And the distance made sense. The Time Lord’s hand moved further up, gently smoothing down Yaz’s hair a few times, before returning back to clinging to her. Holding her together as best she could. Much to her chagrin, she could feel tears starting to prickle against her own eyes, but fought them back. Empathy be damned.

As the quiet sobs and gasps gently faded away, the Doctor and Yaz were left holding onto each other tight. Yaz had finally moved her limp arms from her side, fists balling into the back of the Time Lord’s maroon and white shirts, near crushing her ribs in an attempt to focus on something other than the hurt in her own chest. The Doctor closed her eyes, taking in the scent of her companion’s light perfume before kissing her shoulder several times in succession. There was a small stir, a loosening of grip around her body, and the faintest trace of laughter. She smiled in response, shifting around on the countertop until she was far enough away to take a look at Yaz. Her cheeks were burning, and her eyes were rimmed with red and dark circles, face damp in several places. Unhooking one of her own arms, the Time Lord held her sleeve between her fingers and gently wiped away some of the tears, earning a small smile.

 

“Better out than in?”

“I know…It’s…easy to get lost inside your own head.”

“Yeah. I’ve been around mine much too long. But, it’s nowhere near the same as what you’re feeling, and I really am sorry that you’re feeling this way Yaz. Go sit yourself down at the table, I’ll sort the food out.

 

Kissing Yaz on the cheek, the Doctor let her arms fall against the countertop and her knees part in order to let her girlfriend escape. She stayed for a moment, still clinging to her like a life raft, but eventually nodded slowly and shuffled away towards the table. The Doctor busied herself with the dish that rested inside the oven, wrapping her hands inside a tea towel before daring to pull it out. The smell of warm spices hit her nose and made her beam with pride. Yaz was a very good cook, and between her and the boys, there was always some kind of delicious food on the TARDIS. Somehow, they had even gotten her to eat things she vehemently hated.

Except pears.

They gave up with attempts to sneak them into desserts or fruit salads after they were kicked out of the TARDIS for a week.

Yaz watched the Doctor move around the kitchen, one hand diving into the back pocket of her jeans for a tissue. She silently wiped away the remaining tears, clearing her nose enough to be hit by the homely scent of cooking. Before long, a bowl was presented before her, along with the appropriate cutlery. The Time Lord picked the closest seat beside her at the table, sliding closer still, knees brushing together. The hints of protectiveness Yaz saw come out in the Doctor never failed to make her fall in love all over again.

And that word was the problem.

 

Despite falling into a mutable silence, Yaz felt her mind wandering again. She was in love with the Doctor. There was nothing that could change her mind on that fact. Sure, it had started as a harmless attraction the moment she saw her on the train. Sure, it had moulded itself into a crush. And sure, now that she had finally acted on it, things were much more manageable. But the words had not been spoken yet, and it bothered her greatly. There had been times when she had almost let the words slip, almost gave her own game away, but reeled it back in and saved herself. The Time Lord had a complicated past, that much she knew, and she also knew that very rarely those words had ever been spoken. If at all. There had been maybes and almosts, but nothing concrete. Yaz thought she could live with it, but it was becoming harder by the day.

Brown eyes watched the Doctor eat, taking in every little detail. When she was offered a full-mouthed smile, she smiled back. Despite the comforts the vegetable curry gave, despite the warmth travelling through her body, Yaz was still unable to shake the feeling of anxiety. Half way through the bowl, she found herself unable to eat anymore, a headache beginning to prickle behind her eyes. A quiet groan passed her lips as she pushed it to one side, twisting some hair around her finger as a distraction. Her slow picking meant that the Doctor had already finished her meal, possibly in record time even, and she found her eyes wandering to the Time Lord who had placed an arm around her shoulders.

 

“I think maybe you could do with a lie down and a cuddle. Lots of blankets. I’ve got just the place, if you fancy it.”

Yaz found herself smiling, finally, at the suggestion.

“You had me at cuddle. Let me just put my food in the fridge. Promise I’ll eat it later.”

She rose up from the table, taking the food with her. The bowl was left in the safety of the fridge, and Yaz let the Doctor take her hand and guide her out of the kitchen.

 

In her time on the TARDIS, she had discovered many rooms, including a certain someone’s bedroom and study. However, the prospect of finding a new safe haven filled her with childish glee. Before long, the structure of the walls began to shift into something she recognised as part of the old layout. Despite the ship having redecorated during the Time Lord’s time away, there were a few small areas that had remained untouched. Personal, even. Yaz found herself stopping at another odd wooden door, dotted with what she now knew was Circular Gallifreyan. The door opened for them, the Doctor leading her inside and briefly letting go of her hand to clap on some dim lights.

The TARDIS had a room that was just full of soft furnishings.

A sunken pit took up most of the room filled with pillows and blankets and various plush animals. It looks similar to the tent they had slept in on the planet with the Zyrals. That was certainly a night she did not forget in a hurry. The ceiling was lit up with tiny lights that mimicked unknown constellations, and Yaz could feel herself instantly calming down in the room. Either it was the smell of lavender and chamomile, or the adrenaline had worn off from her crying session. Whatever it was, she could feel happiness bubbling back up to the surface.

“Doctor…what is this room?”

As she turned to look at the Time Lord, Yaz noticed that her eyes were turned down towards the floor. She looked…embarrassed?

“I, uh…had it put in a while ago. I was…a little childish at one point…would never admit it mind you. And I kind of wanted somewhere to just…hide. I also used to be quite angry, and the TARDIS thought I needed a place to calm down in. So we made this. I’ve never…I’ve never brought anyone in here before.”

 

Over time small bits of information Yaz gathered about the Doctor would bundle up together and make sense. Forming a much deeper picture of the alien woman. Considering what she knew already, it was no surprise that the TARDIS had a quiet hideaway room on board. Somewhere where the Time Lord could actually be at peace for once. She had her bedroom, her memory room, the library, but none of them could really compare to where they were now. It was a privilege to witness, and Yaz almost felt guilty for having her doubts about everything. She stepped forward and took hold of the Doctor’s hand again, drawing her in and holding her close. Her head fell forward to rest against her shoulder, eyes closing briefly as the feeling of calm took over.

The Doctor brought one hand into her companion’s hair, stroking it softly. She was glad to see that Yaz was no longer crying, but was prepared in case it happened again.

The two found themselves nestled in the soft pile of pillows and blankets a few moments later, the Doctor tugging one of the coverings up and over Yaz’s body. She took one for herself too, enjoying the feeling of their still-linked hands and the comfort it brought. Shuffling herself closer, keen to get the cool touch of the Time Lord’s skin against her jumper and lounge pants, Yaz found herself smiling again at the soft, caring expression on the Doctor’s face.

 

“It’s beautiful in here. I could easily just fall asleep.”

“Happened to me a few times, which is a good thing really. Anyway, no subject changing. I want to talk with you about what’s going on. If that’s alright. I guess we could just have a nap and deal with it later, if that’s what you prefer.”

“No…you’re right…I should probably talk. Just. Give me a moment to get my bearings. It’s…hard, I guess.”

 

Yaz ran around inside her brain, trying to find ways to further explain what she was feeling. Her original ramble had gone all over the place, even if it was exactly what she was thinking at the time. Thankfully, the Doctor took the lead on the conversation, which made talking a lot easier on her mind.

“Yaz. When you said you felt useless…what did you mean?”

A lump began to form in her threat at the words, but she pushed it aside, concentrating instead on her response. She could cry again later.

“Comparatively. I meant comparatively. You do so much for me, for all of us. Hell, for the whole universe. It really would be lost without you. And…then there’s me…who doesn’t really mean much at all in the grand scheme of things.”

The Doctor lifted her free hand to rest against Yaz’s cheek, a frown on her face and a hint of remorse in her eyes.

 

“Yasmin Khan, you listen to me. Not once in my lifetimes have I ever met a person who wasn’t important. You wouldn’t be the first person to think that around me, and I doubt you’ll be the last. The thing is…you humans…you put so much stock into being special. Into being important or being super-human in terms of what you do with your lives. But you always miss out on the bigger picture.”

“What’s that then?”

“You’re already important. You’re already special. Just by simply existing. You are a marvel of the universe. You think and breathe and live. You go out into the world and try to do right by it, forgetting that you need to do right by yourself first and foremost. And, if I’m being brutally honest right now…you’re certainly missing how important you are to me right now.”

 

As Yaz found herself unable to speak, mouth hanging open slightly in bewilderment, so the Doctor carried on without her.

 

“Not one person who has been in my life has been like you. You are smart, and brave, and kind. Qualities that yes, cover a whole variety of people, but they are uniquely yours. Who else can make me go back into their past with just a few words? Who else keeps me in line when my muddy-grey moral compass goes off kilter? Who else can get the TARDIS to keep in check with their natural timeline? Who isn’t afraid to challenge me, or talk back to me, or most certainly put their life on the line just for my sake? Who else sees the good in everything the universe has to offer, and wants nothing more than to scour every inch of it, just because they can? Yasmin, don’t ever think yourself not important. Because you are the most important thing that this face has ever seen. And you have been since the moment I laid eyes on you. I’m sorry that I never found the words to tell you sooner.”

“Doctor…”

“You are never useless, or unimportant, and the reason that I chose to go ahead with all of this despite it terrifying me to my very core is that…that I…I…”

 

The Doctor tucked her chin close to the collar of her shirt and closed her eyes. For a second, she said nothing, just took in a deep breath. Eventually, she muttered to herself, somehow quieter than Yaz had been in the kitchen.

“I love you.”

Yaz closed her mouth sharply, lost to the sound of her heart hammering in her ears and the silent tears that were suddenly falling down her face once more.

“A-and…it’s okay…if you don’t love me too. We can keep things as they are a-”

Taking hold of the collar of the Doctor’s shirt, unlinking their hands to force her chin back up, Yaz moved forwards and hastily pulled her in for a kiss. Their noses almost crashed together from the sudden contact, but even under a veil of heavy heartbeats, she could hear the Time Lord sigh with content and feel the smile spreading across her face.

 

_‘She said it…She loves me…’_

 

After several passionate kisses shared, Yaz moved back away from the Doctor with a wide smile. Her eyes still shone with tears and her cheeks were wet but she did not care at all. All she cared about was the terribly flustered Time Lord staring back at her, cheeks burning up a storm.

 

“Of course I love you, idiot! I came to that conclusion a long time ago, which ended up making me feel worse. I’ll love you for however much time we have, and more still.”

“Yasmin Khan…I don’t know why I was so worried. You’re absolutely perfect.”

 

Feeling all of her anxieties melt away into the comfort of the room, Yaz slowly leant forward to recapture the Doctor’s lips, but froze when a shrill series of beeps sounded.

Followed by the irate groan of said Time Lord.

“OI! Pack it in! Nobody asked you, thank you very much.”

Seeing the Doctor in a huff never failed to make Yaz snicker, especially if it was something to do with the TARDIS. The following whine that faded into silence, sounded very much like a laugh at her expense, and she couldn’t help but join in in response.

“What did she say?”

The Doctor looked up to the ceiling, face scrunching up for a moment before falling back into a deep frown. Yaz found herself missing the smile.

 

“Ugh, she just said ‘I told you so’ and laughed at me. Laughed at me! I swear, one day I’m going to install those telepathic dampening fields just so I can get some peace and quiet from her prying…”

“She has a point, you know…”

“Oh, don’t you start.”

 

A devilish smile appeared on Yaz’s face as she quirked an eyebrow, gently tracing one of her fingers down the front of the Doctor’s shirt. An idea began to form in her head, one that was certainly more childish than she would have expected.

“What happens if I want to?”

Her smug expression was mirrored back.

 

“I’ll make you stop.”

“Try me.”

 

Yaz had, in all honesty, had been expecting something quite intimate. Normally, the mutual goading of each other ended up with them in a pile of tangled limbs and swollen lips. However, she was instead greeted to a large purple pillow thrown at her face and the melodic laughter of the Doctor ringing through the room. Despite being caught off guard, she was not about to be beaten by the Time Lord’s distraction. She shuffled up onto one of her elbows, picking up the closest object and throwing it right back at her. It wasn’t until she saw it fly past her shoulder – the Doctor was apparently very good at dodging projectiles – did she realise that she had just launched a very large plush animal across the room.

“Hey! Not the shark! No fair, he’s the same size as about three pillows. You could have had my eye out! Or his. That’s cheating.”

It did not stop the Doctor from bursting out laughing again, promptly diving across the pillow pile until she was hovering over her companion. With a little extra effort, and some contorting, Yaz was quickly pinned underneath her weight. She tried to move out from underneath her, struggling and squirming, still laughing despite her crushed lungs.

 

“Now who’s the cheat? Ge’off!”

“Nope, not gonna. You’re trapped here now! There’s no escape.”

“Doctor, you are such a child. You can’t just start lobbing pillows at me and not follow through. Fight me properly, you coward!”

 

Hands desperately tried to shove the Time Lord to one side, but it was no use. She had nothing to purchase herself on. Yaz fumbled around under the blanket, feeling it start to tuck underneath her and restrict her movements as the rest of the pillows swallowed her up. With a defeated huff, she dropped her arms out wide, looking up at the star spangled ceiling. She knew when she was beat, and all of the thrashing around was quickly making her very tired. Pleased with her victory, and picking up on the huff, the Doctor smiled over at her.

“Hey, at least I made you laugh. Can’t say you’re feeling sad now, can you?”

She did have a point. The room itself had calmed her nerves, and even if the revelations of feelings had made her cry, she was sure that her chest aching was down to the hard rocks of laughter and not anxiety. Underneath it all, Yaz was glad that she had the Doctor. And was also glad that she was not above doing anything stupid just to make her feel better.

“No, you’re right. I do feel better now, thank you.”

The Doctor rolled off of her, slowly getting back into a comfortable position in the pile. Yaz, however, took the opportunity to throw a smaller pillow in the Doctor’s direction, catching her around the ear. She stuck her tongue out in triumph, delighting in the shocked expression on her girlfriend’s face. Still, when all was said and done, she really was more interested in the cuddles than an exhausting pillow fight. Even if her pride told her otherwise. One day, she would get her own back.

Yaz moved closer, resting her head against the Time Lord’s chest and draping one arm around her waist, pulling her close. She revelled in the contented sigh and the long strokes to her loose hair. A kiss was pressed to the top of her head, causing her to hum in response.

 

“I am to please. Now then, I don’t know about you, but I’m really exhausted. Haven’t been able to sleep since…I forget when, actually.”

“What? How come?”

 

She felt the Doctor shrug her shoulders.

“Well, if you weren’t staying up with me until the crack of dawn, I’d be worrying about how you were doing by yourself. Both of which mean I’m pretty overdue for a sleep. And, cuddles with Yaz. Always love cuddles with Yaz.”

Much like the first time it was put to her, Yaz was more than happy with the idea of cuddles. As if on cue, she let out a quiet yawn, sinking further into the embrace. The Time Lord wrapped an arm around her shoulder, fingers curling into the knit of her jumper. Her heart was full with the knowledge that she loved the Doctor, and that the Doctor loved her in turn. Now, she could enjoy their moments together. Sleeping in her everyday clothes was far from idea, but as the shallow breathing of the blonde alerted her that she had already fallen asleep, Yaz was fine with the situation and let herself drift off in kind.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to a green field that spanned as far as she could see, warm air tickling her face and shoulders. A bright sun was slowly drawing across the horizon, with two more on either side, burning just as beautifully. Turning her head to the side, she saw the Doctor lying beside her, hair splayed out into the grass. Hazel green eyes turned towards her, and her heart skipped a beat at the smile that was only for her._   
  
_Yaz lay herself down as well, feeling fingers interlocking with her own, head turning._

  
  
_“Doctor…can I ask you something?”_   
  
_“Always.”_   
  
_Past experience had taught her that the two of them were sharing a dream, and judging by the alien landscape, she had wandered in to one of the Doctor’s. However, it gave her an opportunity to speak her mind before their lives would continue on as normal._

  
  
_“What will happen…when all this is over?”_   
  
_“That’s not my place to say.”_   
  
_Eyes turned back to the sky, watching it fade from orange to pink to dusky purple and blue. She was surprised to hear the Doctor speak up again._

  
  
_“When all is said and done, Yaz, you will do what needs to be done. You’ll carry on. I’ll carry on. Even if it hurts. But, I can say that I will never forget you. Or this. Because this has been my hope. Something I haven’t felt in a long time. Thank you.”_   
  
_She closed her eyes, squeezing the hand in hers gently. Yaz heard the Doctor laugh quietly, before silence came again. The dream was peaceful, and calm, and ending._

  
  
_“I love you, Doctor.”_   
  
_“I love you too, Yaz.”_


	13. I've Got More Wit, A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch, A Better F-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having several of their nights interrupted by various circumstances, adventures and injuries not-withstanding, Yaz and the Doctor finally get some much needed quality time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE!  
> And sad farewell to this now concluded fic.
> 
> I can't believe I've been working on this since the beginning of February, and now we have come to the end.  
> This has been a learning experience, and one hell of a rollercoaster ride for me, not even my own novels are this long yet.  
> Thanks to your support, the final document for this ends at over 125 pages and more that 70k words.
> 
> As a warning, I won't be adding any more to this, ever.  
> Why? Because the only way to end this now is sadly, and I can't bring myself to write that epilogue for them.  
> Either way, I do so hope you enjoy this double chapter upload, and thank you to every single person who has left kudos, commented or even shared this.  
> I love you all <3

Thirteenth Night

 

For lack of a better phrase, she had been craving the Doctor. In all ways. Whenever it appeared they would have a moment together, something would happen that would interrupt them. It was as if the world was mocking her, moving the object of her desires as far away as possible, purposefully torturing her and leaving her high and dry. Yaz had been taken away by work, by family gatherings, had been roped in to setting up a party for Ryan as he celebrated the success of finally landing a job. The fam themselves had been distracted by the plethora of alien worlds and conflicts and general nuisances of the universe, whilst the Time Lord…she had been injured and needed rest, or the TARDIS would suspiciously blow something up deep within her winding corridors that would take her away, or she would simply be too oblivious for Yaz to even contemplate making her get the hint. She was wound up, and frustrated, and so terribly on edge. She would still find time to dote on her girlfriend, quick kisses to the cheek or lingering hugs upon reunions, but not in the way that she desperately wanted.

She had taken to recalling her frustrations to the TARDIS, never minding if she could understand or not. Yaz had spent enough time on the ship now to vaguely understand what certain sounds meant, or understood her strange mental-visual or olfactory responses. Why she was telling the equivalent keeper of her girlfriend her most intimate thoughts was beyond her, and yet the TARDIS never seemed to judge. At least, not in the way she had witnessed her laying in to the Doctor. They may bicker as if they were married, and she knew full well the story of the time the matrix had been forcibly housed in a very poor human host, there was little to fear from their eons old consideration for each other. And if anything, the TARDIS knew much more about the Time Lord than she did, and would often make remarks at her astounding lack of foresight or ability to see the obvious. Between the two of them, a vague plan was formulated. A way for Yaz to finally get the contact she had so desperately lacking, even if it was partly related to her own emotional instability for a few weeks.

The plan was vague in the sense that Yaz actually had no idea what it entailed. Just that the TARDIS was urging her away for a set amount of time. All of them, in fact. She was dropped off back in Sheffield along with Ryan and Graham, who were entirely none-the-wiser. The Doctor, however, was entirely confused. She paced around the console, trying to get a read on the situation, which Yaz found entirely too adorable.

 

“Why are we back in Sheffield? I thought you were going to take us to Rome in the Renaissance period. We agreed this last night! Was it last night? Look, we agreed it regardless so why are you being so awkward? You don’t need a refuel. Nothing’s broken. Urgh!”

Throwing her hands up in the air, the Doctor turned towards her companions with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry fam…can’t get her to budge for some reason. Are you okay? I know how badly you wanted to get to have a break after all the chaos recently.”

 

Glances passed between the three companions, but the shared consensus was that they were fine. Graham wanted to go out to a garden centre to pick up something for Grace’s upcoming anniversary, and wanted it planted in time for the day. Ryan and Yaz mutually agreed that they would just go up to the hills for a bike ride and enjoy the scenery and just have some mates time together. The Doctor ran her hands through her hair before sliding them into the pockets of her coat, giving a quick nod in their direction. Yaz noticed that she looked incredibly downtrodden by the turn of events, and she hoped that the TARDIS knew what she was doing. It was hard seeing the Time Lord so deflated.

 

“Don’t worry about us Doc, you go do what you need to do to work out whatever is problem is, alright?”

“Yeah, it’s not like we can’t look after ourselves for one day, right Yaz?”

 

Ryan bumped his shoulder into Yaz, who had momentarily zoned out looking at the Doctor. She flashed her best smile, noticing a small one finally appearing in the corners of the Time Lord’s mouth.

“’course. You’ve got my number anyway, so just phone us whenever thing are sorted. We can go to Rome whenever. I mean, the first word of TARDIS is time, right?”

Before the Doctor could respond herself, the TARDIS chimed in with a few beeps, which finally caused a smile to break across her face. Yaz realised that she was being agreed with, even if the boys suddenly looked very confused at the ship seemingly responding to the non-question.

“Right you are, Yaz. Ten points! They aren’t from me though, you can thank the TARDIS for those. You go have fun for a bit while I work out why she’s being such a stubborn piece of brilliant technology.”

As they began to shuffle out of the open doors, Yaz turned back to see the Doctor already engaging in another seemingly one-sided conversation with the sentient ship.

 

“What? You are being stubborn! You’ll talk to her but you won’t tell me why you landed in Sheffield again! Come on! How am I supposed to be taking this blatant disregard? Don’t make me rip out the telepathic circuits.”

* * *

It had been three hours since the fam had left the TARDIS, and the Doctor was still none-the-wiser about why her ship was acting weird. She had spent two of those hours buried underneath the metal floor of the console room, checking every single wire and connection going, but found nothing. She had run diagnostics. She had scanned with her sonic. She had even gone so far as contemplating opening the matrix containment unit and getting directly to the issue. But the TARDIS had bolted the doors tighter than ever. Which was frustrating beyond measure. Her coat had long since been discarded on top of the console, sleeves rolled up and skin blotched with oil and dirt. With an exasperated sigh, she freed herself and replaced the floor panels, shooting a glare towards the central console before marching down the hallway.

The third hour took her to the Architectural Reconfiguration Room. For some reason. No matter how many times she tried to leave and go somewhere else, the TARDIS brought her back there. It was maddening. Any attempts to try and talk to the ship, get any kind of answer from her about what was going on, was met by deafening silence. After the fifteenth failed attempt at leaving, the Doctor sat herself down on the floor and stared at the luminous tree-like network. She had come here before, as the man with the floppy brown hair and the bow tie, for reasons she couldn’t quite remember. Obviously she was supposed to do something in the room…

 

“Are you going to talk to me yet?”

Silence. Irritating silence.

 

“Come on, please? You’re putting me in here for a reason, but I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me. Or, what you want me to do. First you change our plans, then you hide whatever problem is going on, and now you bring me to this old place…I don’t get it. All I wanted to do was have a nice break away with the fam…but I guess you know best.”

 

Gentle humming vibrated around the room, the lights of the tree faintly fading in and out. The Doctor closed her eyes and reclined back against the cool steel wall, moving her arms from her lap and down to her sides. She let her mind wander, calm down, get back to basics. Being frustrated was not going to help the situation. Her breathing evened out slowly, mingling in with the natural sounds of the TARDIS. However, she was jolted back to reality by the sounds of muffled groaning and creaking. Eyes quickly scanned the room, saw no problem, until she clocked onto the tree. Something was missing. The Time Lord knew every single branch and bud on the tree, and something was gone. Scrambling to her feet, she hurriedly checked every millimetre of space she could find.

 

“What did you move?”

Silence. Again.

“Come on, I know you’ve moved something. There’s a branch missing. Which means you’ve actually taken something away. What is it?”

 

Hands on her hips and fingers drumming against her trousers, the Doctor waited for a response that never came. Growling deep in the pit of her throat, she stormed off, out of the room and away from the ever growing frustration of the day. If something had indeed changed, moved or been taken away, she was about to find out just exactly what that was. Each door she came across was opened, head popping inside to check the situation, before she moved on again. The Time Lord was at least thankful that her TARDIS was not playing silly with the shifting of corridors or leading her astray. The bathroom was there, the wardrobe was fine, the library had not been touched in weeks, even the pool was exactly how it had been remade. One hundred and twelve rooms explored later, her options were dwindling.

“Where haven’t I been…the garage? No, that’s fine. Garden room? Still the same. Think…what other rooms are in here?”

Foot tapped harshly against the metal floor, fists balled against the wall as the Doctor pressed her head against it. Vibrations moved through her body, almost distracting her, until she remembered.

“I haven’t been down the fam’s digs! Sure they won’t mind me just sneaking a quick look to make sure everything is alright. I mean, why would they?”

 

Running with purpose, the Doctor rounded one of the corners at the intersection of hallways, laser focused on her objective. She knew where her companions slept, she had given them a grand tour of their rooms and explained how the TARDIS’ telepathic circuits worked to make them perfect for them. She had also spent many nights in Yaz’s bedroom, instead of her own. Skidding to a halt, the first door on her imaginary list was Graham’s. Tentatively, the Time Lord wrapped her hand around the door knob and pushed. With a gentle click, it opened. Inside, was what she assumed to be a normal bedroom. Not that she had ever looked at Graham’s room before, she had no point of reference, but there were no extra doors or missing pieces so it calmed her frantic nerves. Next door along was Ryan’s. She repeated the process again; turn the handle, quick peak inside (this time she had more of an idea of what the room was supposed to look like) all clear and move on to the next one.

Spinning on her heels to face the opposite wall, she came to Yaz’s room. A door she had all but mapped into her memory. She momentarily faltered at grasping the door handle, a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach causing her to become uneasy. Brushing it aside, she pushed against the door.

But nothing happened.

 

“What the?”

The Doctor pushed again, still no movement.

“Did Yaz lock her room? Why would she lock her room? She’s never done it before. Well, I’ve done it before. But, I haven’t done it recently have I?”

 

Free hand dipped down to one side, unknown curses falling from her lips as she realised she was without her coat and sonic screwdriver. If she was going to check for anomalies, she needed to get inside her companion’s room, and that required her to be tooled up for the job. With an exasperated sigh, the Doctor made her way back down the various halls until she found the console room again. Thankfully, her coat was still haphazardly strewn across the controls where she left it. A quick search across all the pockets yielded results and with the sonic now in hand, the Time Lord headed once more to the bedrooms of her companions. At least she was burning up all the excess energy she normally held on to by going backwards and forwards around the TARDIS for several hours. With a triumphant grin, she pointed the end of her sonic towards the door to Yaz’s bedroom, clicking the button and delighting in the sound.

 

“There, now I just need to-”

She tried the door again.

It did not move.

 

While her shoulder collided with the wood, she leapt back slightly with alarm. Although the sonic screwdriver itself could do nothing against wood, something she had constantly vowed to fix later, it was more than capable of working with a basic lock. The Doctor tried again, brows furrowing at the lack of ‘click’ coming from the door. Looking up at the ceiling with a scowl, bitten words were spoken to the apparent nothingness.

“Are you doing this? I’ve locked and unlocked this door plenty of times before now, it can’t just suddenly not work. I’m not that stupid. Why won’t you let me into her room? Has she told you I’m not allowed in there? Because if she has then just tell me and I’ll go bother someplace else.”

Assuming the silence to be some kind of confirmation, the Doctor thrust her sonic into one of the pockets of her trousers before storming off down the hall. She had many other rooms to check, the only other likely suspects being her own. The thought alone terrified her. At no point in their complex history, had the TARDIS messed with anything that was specifically theirs. Not out of malice anyway. The occasional joke here and there was fine, but it never involved the moving of rooms or dismantling of them. She was running out of options for what could possibly be going on. Each step made her question her own judgement; what if she was just making everything up? The Time Lord certainly did not feel stressed, or delirious, or in any way unfit or unsound. Then again, it was still entirely possible that the TARDIS was punishing her for something, considering it had happened before. But then it still left the question of what, and why she would send her companions away.

Her study was untouched. Her little decompression room was totally fine, save for the pillows and plushies still scattered around after an impromptu sleepover. The only place left on the TARDIS she had yet to venture to was her own bedroom. Or at least, the one she had been using in her current regeneration. There were many bedrooms they would consider theirs, although it tended to change frequently. The Doctor followed the doors down until she came to the one she knew as her own. The one that was most certainly locked. Sonic in hand once more, delighting in the confirming sound of locks turning, she pushed open the door-

 

“WHAT?”

 

To find a white room, completely devoid of anything. Nothing to distinguish wall from floor, none of her belongings, nothing. She hurried inside, frantically scrambling around for anything tangible, but there was nothing to be found. Except the sonic screwdriver that had dropped by her feet.

“What have you done with my room?! Where is it?! You better answer me right this second or I swear I will tear open your casing or throw you into a black hole and…and…”

Words failed her.

 

The Doctor dropped to her knees, suddenly feeling a pain in her chest. Eyes fell to her the floor as her mind went blank and numbness erased whatever she had been feeling prior. At least the pain was gone. Hands clawed aimlessly at her trousers, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to control her breathing. She had no idea what she had done to upset the TARDIS enough to take away her room. Her inner sanctum. The place she had crossed numerous boundaries with Yaz. The place that filled her with joy and love the second she walked into it. Having it all taken away from her was a thought too much to bear. She wanted to scream, to cry, and most definitely break something. None of those things came to pass as the familiar whirr of movement brought the Doctor out of her stupor.

Clutching at her sonic like a lifeline, slow steady steps took her back to the console room. The Doctor shot a dark glare towards the central console, teeth bearing in a snarl as the doors swung open and let cool air into the room. She quickly straightened herself out, attempting to smile. It did not stop her from being deeply confused at the sight of Yaz walking in and the doors closing behind her, a canvas bag hanging off one of her arms and confusion etched onto her face.

 

“Doctor? What’s wrong, are you alright?”

“Oh, hiya Yaz! Nothing’s wrong. Nothing at all. Aside from I still don’t know why the TARDIS isn’t t-”

 

Without a hint of shame, the TARDIS let out a pleased hum and a short series of beeps. Yaz raised an eyebrow as she smiled, while the Doctor returned to shooting a terrifying death glare towards the central column of the console.

“Oh, so you’ll talk to her? What have I done to upset you so bloody much?! You stupid, meddling, irritating…”

 

Realising that the situation would soon dissolve into a one sided shouting match, Yaz quickly made her way over towards the aggravated Time Lord and placed a hand on her arm. She felt her stiffen and tense, still staring at the TARDIS who was now remaining quiet, as if nothing had happened. After a few moments, she felt the Doctor loosen up again, head hanging low as she turned to face her. There was a mumble of a possible apology, but it was hard to tell under the mop of hair and closed off body language. Hand travelled lower to intertwine with the Doctor’s own, and Yaz gently ushered her away from the main room and out to somewhere else. Anywhere away from sharp objects and dangerous wiring.

 

“Listen, it’s been a bit of a day. I left Ryan to help Graham out with something, and I nipped down to the shops before I came back, so if you want…we can go settle down in my room and you can have this new packet of biscuits I bought. Sound good?”

“But you’re room’s locked…I can’t get in it…dunno if you’ll be able to either…”

“Locked?”

 

Yaz took one final look at the console before moving down the hallway, feeling a sudden ease come over her. Whatever was going on, the TARDIS seemed to be perfectly fine with her being around. She took it as a good sign, gently bumping her shoulder against the Doctor’s as they walked, hoping to cheer her up.

“Well, we’ll find out when we get there. If not, I’m sure there’s plenty of other places we can hide away. Doesn’t matter as long as I can get you out of this…whatever this mood is right now.”

There was no response from the dejected Time Lord, her feet dully dragging themselves across the floor with each step. Yaz hoped that everything was about to improve as she reached her bedroom. Without paying much mind to the whole locked door situation, she twisted the handle and made a small exclamation of surprise as it opened. Even the Doctor finally lifted her head, brows knitted together with deep rooted confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, eyes wavering between the ceiling and the door itself. The TARDIS let out a quiet hum of approval, prompting Yaz to push the door further. Her hand dropped from the blonde’s own, shopping bag nearly falling to the floor as her mouth opened.

 

“What?!”

“Did she…did you just? My beautiful TARDIS…”

 

The Doctor spent a fraction of a second equally frozen, before darting into the room and spinning around in circles on her heels.

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you. Not after this.”

 

Instead of being greeted by Yaz’s room, which she had come to memorise right down to the frayed edges of posters, there was something entirely different. The TARDIS had taken elements from the original room, mixed it around with her own bedroom, and created something entirely different. A grand four poster bed was pressed up against the wall opposite the doorway, with sheer blue curtains and a constellation patterned bedspread. Two bedside cabinets each held a reading lamp, white washed wood standing out against the deep navy backdrop. The Doctor saw shelves, awash with her books and belongings, several photographs of Yaz’s family and a small rotating globe. Another wall was completely taken away by storage space, clearly marked over who owned each half, presumably filled with clothing and other knick-knacks. The ceiling was lit up with star systems from above Gallifrey, ever swirling and changing and adapting.

The Time Lord even noticed a small crystal pillar similar to the ones in the console room, with two bean bags beside it, glowing warm orange.

Finally finishing twirling around, the Doctor moved across to the free wall that held the door to the bathroom, gently running her fingers down the silver paint, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“My beautiful, brilliant, utterly amazing ship. You didn’t take away my room, did you? No, you made it something better. You…you took it, combined it with my other favourite place in the universe and gave us this. You gave us our own space. Ours. It’s times like this that I remember why I call you Sexy.”

“Ahem? I’ll kindly remind you that this was my room to begin with. And…if you wanna go have a moment with the TARDIS then please do it when I’m not in earshot or I’m gonna start one hell of a fight over that last remark.”

 

Yaz let the bag of shopping drop by the side of the door as she crossed the threshold into ‘their’ new room. She held her hands on her hips as the Doctor jumped back from the wall and stared down at the floor. Although she wasn’t mad, it was still fun to pretend.

“I-I…er…I said that out loud, didn’t I? Ugh, stupid brain and stupid mouth. Look, I…um…and I’ve made things awkward now, great. Listen, Yaz, I…”

She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder as another tipped her head up. The Doctor looked down at Yaz, who raised an eyebrow as she smiled. A flush began to cross over her cheeks and up her ears. Playfully, her companion spoke back.

“Doctor, this is about the time you go and say something nice to me so I completely forget that you apparently call the TARDIS sexy when you think nobody is listening or paying attention.”

 

She ignored the amused hum of her ship. She ignored the smirk across her companion’s lips. She ignored the thumb gently rubbing against the side of her jaw, and the fingers tightening against the bare skin of her shoulder. She ignored the hammering her hearts and the fire coursing through her veins and the warm breath ghosting across her neck. Or, at least, the Doctor tried to. Shaking hands came to wrap themselves around Yaz’s waist, bringing her closer as her brain engaged and she finally managed to speak.

 

“Yaz…of all the stars, the fairest…far sweeter sounding than the lyre, far more golden than gold…o beautiful, graceful girl…sweet voiced messenger of spring…You came, and I was longing for you; you cooled my heart which was burning with desire.”

“I…Doctor…I said nice, not jaw dropping poetry. How did you…What did you…”

The Doctor smiled, kissing her girlfriend briefly before shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, I didn’t exactly plan to start waxing lyrical about Sappho’s poetry but I’ll take it. Although what I’m basically saying is that you’re the most beautiful thing in the universe and I’m sorry I haven’t exactly been the best girlfriend around. Still new to this whole thing. Kind of never dated before. Also this me really is socially awkward, I’ve realised. Anyway, it might be a good idea to kiss me to shut me up before I start going off on one again.”

 

Yaz did not need telling twice. Keeping back her laughter, she pushed forward and put every drop of pent up frustration and desire into the next kiss. The Doctor stumbled back slightly, gripping against her companion’s hips as she responded with equal intent. Slowly, she could feel herself being moved backwards, twisting slightly in order to keep her centre of gravity. There was a daring nip against her tongue before Yaz moved back slightly and the Doctor let out a quiet sigh. She did not need to hear the words that came next, the message already clear in the dark eyes of her girlfriend.

“Seeing as the boys will be busy for a while…and we haven’t exactly had any time for ourselves for a bit…maybe we could take this to bed?”

Mirroring the mischievous glint in her eyes, the Doctor leant her head forward, just shy of brushing past Yaz’s lips with her own.

“I think that can be arranged.”

 

Hazel-green eyes turned towards the door briefly, watching it swing closed and clicking into place. Unless a serious emergency happened, which she prayed would not be the case, it would take more than an army of advanced soldiers to make it past the locks on their room. Which suited her just fine.

Hands made their way up Yaz’s back until her arms were looped around her neck. She could feel the cool touch of her leather jacket, juxtaposed against the warm flush of her bare skin, and it was all the Doctor needed to urge her back down to claim her girlfriend’s lips with her own. Yaz pushed herself up slightly onto her toes, tilted her head back, and groaned as the Time Lord’s tongue ran over her lower lip. Wanting.

It had been entirely worth the wait.

 

Yaz moved her hands down the Doctor’s shoulders and back, resting them briefly on her hips before her fingers pushed past the waistband of her trousers. She fished out the bottoms of her shirts, hands moving underneath them to draw a burning trail back up to her shoulders. The Doctor whined into their kiss, almost smiling as Yaz began to fight back against her drive for control. Pulling her arms away from her girlfriend’s neck, she gently traced a finger down the front of her star patterned shirt and took a step back out of the kiss. She was not about to be outdone.

“I think you’re wearing entirely too many clothes, if I’m honest.”

Removing herself from underneath the Doctor’s shirts, resting her hands back against her hips, Yaz quirked an eyebrow and looked over her briefly.

“Oh? Why don’t you be a good girl and help rectify the situation.”

 

She had no idea where those words had come from, and was entirely aware of the consequences of even breathing such a remark around the Doctor. Last time she had found herself carried unceremoniously towards a bed. Yaz watched as her eyes darkened and her head tilted ever so slightly to the side, strands of blonde hair falling over one eye and almost taunting her to shift them. Her heart rate spiked as the Doctor stepped back into her intimate personal space, looking down at her with such a fiery stare that her knees started to feel weak. Slowly and deliberately, she raised her arms to the fronts of her leather jacket, easing them aside and guiding the jacket away from her shoulder. Once it was at her wrists, Yaz pulled herself out of it, watching it disappear into the depths of the room. The whole time, dark hazel-green eyes never shifted from hers.

It was a game of cat and mouse; who was going to break first? Yaz could tell, almost off the bat, that she was the one about to lose. Pale and slender fingers moved down her sides and entangled themselves in the hem of her shirt, and as the cool air hit her bear stomach as it rose up, Yaz dared to swallow the tension. In a blink, her shirt was over her head and gone the same way as her jacket, and the Doctor’s eyes freely roamed over her. Under such an intense stare, it was mildly uncomfortable, but the heat rising through her body proved it was undeniably alluring. After a moment, she was taken by the wrists, hands guided towards the Time Lord’s suspenders. With hands on top of her own, they were pushed down from strong shoulders and left to bounce against her hips.

Yaz caught her arms dropping back to her sides as the Doctor discarded her own shirts in another blink-and-you’ll-miss-it motion. For someone who stayed in mostly the same clothes day in and day out, she was remarkably good at getting in and out of them with the least amount of effort possible. Despite feeling high on adrenaline, Yaz found herself unable to stop smiling at the tussled blonde hair sticking out in all directions. The Doctor caught on to her smile, softening briefly, before turning her attention back to the heated moment at hand. She took hold of both wrists again, stronger and more urgent than before, walking backwards towards the bed and urging her girlfriend to follow. Which Yaz dutifully obliged to.

As her knees caught the side of the imposing bed, the Doctor twirled her around, as if they were dancing to some silent music. Yaz found herself next to the bed and gasped slightly as she felt the Time Lord urging her down with just a bend of her spine. The grip around her loosened as she shuffled up onto the bed, watching as the Time Lord soon followed suit and straddled her thighs, reaching over to reclaim her wrists again and hover just shy of any contact. It drove her insane.

 

“Good enough, Miss Khan?”

Yaz’s eyes travelled up to her arms above her head, before looking back up at the Doctor. Her eyes were burning into her again, much like the contact against her legs and wrists. But oh, how she loved it, and would not trade it for anything.

“For now.”

A growl reverberated in the Time Lord’s throat as she leant down closer, breath tickling her lips as she smiled. Yaz tilted her head up to chase her, to kiss her, but was left without reward as the Doctor pulled back just out of her reach. She was still toying with her, ramping up her frustration levels again. All Yaz could do was attempt to move against the body weight pressed against her, but it was a futile effort.

 

“I know what you want…but you need to exercise a little…patience.”

“But Doc-”

 

Arching her back and craning her neck to finally chase the kiss to her jaw, Yaz let her words fade away into a sigh. She could feel the amusement bubbling through the Doctor, who smiled into the next kiss near her ear, gently dragging her teeth over the skin. It had only been a few weeks, if that, but Yaz was reminded of her sharper points as she felt them catch against her jaw bone and draw a line down her neck. Punctured off with a long drawn kiss, the Doctor hummed against her neck before drifting back up to perch against her girlfriend’s ear. The fingers around her wrists loosened momentarily, where she dared to move, but soon held her firmly in place again as Yaz whined under her breath at the tease of freedom.

 

“You’re the one who’s been wanting this. Although, I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t been thinking the same thing. But I wonder, what exactly is it that you want? Will you tell me? Or will I have to drag it out of you slowly? I just want you to enjoy this. And whatever you tell me, I’ll oblige.”

“Just shut up and kiss me you smooth talking, beautiful idiot. No more games.”

 

Having her wrists quickly freed, Yaz wasted no time in pushing herself upright and arranging the Doctor in her lap, urging her to sit atop one of her thighs. Her arms looped around her girlfriend’s neck and forced her down into a kiss, half moaning as she felt the Time Lord’s hands settle on the small of her back and bring her flush against her. They had been intimate before, skin to skin and lips to lips, but having the Doctor where she was was an entirely new experience. Fingers curled against her back and hips moved against her to chase friction as Yaz took back control of the kiss. She let her hands travel down across the dips and curves of her spine before resting against the clasps of the Doctor’s navy bra. All it took was a twist of her wrist, and it was undone, leaving more bare skin for her to claw against as the Time Lord nipped at the side of her mouth playfully.

Before long, the Doctor’s own hands had come to undo the clasp of her bra, pushing the fabric aside and raking short nails down the length of her back. Yaz arched, having to break apart from the kiss and groan low into her girlfriend’s ear. She knew of the many facets of the Doctor; how she would sometimes be sweet and gentle, and other times more attune to a primal lust, how she would kiss like the air in Yaz’s lungs was the only thing to breathe, or how her touch left fire and ice in its wake across her skin. How she loved every second of it. 

Both bras were soon discarded at one end of the bed, tossed aside into the ether as Yaz found herself once again unable to look anywhere else other than the pale expanse of bare skin before her. However, she was soon distracted by more feather-light kisses to her cheek and jaw, gasping for air as the Doctor drew her close and slid so perfectly against her. She could feel the hammering heartbeats mixing with her own, ringing in her ears, as slender fingers rooted themselves into her shoulder and hips continued to move against her thigh. Lips travelled down the side of her neck, messy and unashamed, travelling back up so teeth could slowly leave their mark. Compared to the sharp and needy, almost territorial, bites Yaz had experienced, she luxuriated in the tension slowly building until a strangled moan escaped her. As the pressure built to new and unexplored levels, her voice flew into a higher pitch, almost a shriek as the Doctor slowly washed her tongue over the intents and dark, budding bruise.

 

“Again…D-do that again.”

The Doctor obliged, latching on to a spot below her first mark, drawing out the long breathy sigh before striking. Yaz is unsure at what point she came to enjoy the pain, or letting the Time Lord takes the reigns, but she knew full well that she was still guiding her. Still somewhat in control. She would listen and respond and pull back at a hiss, she would do whatever she was asked.

“Gods, so good.”

 

Praise was the trigger, the ignition, the driving force. It drove the Doctor across her throat, tasting every inch of her salt-tinged skin, emboldened to go again and again, leaving mark after sinful mark until Yaz dragged her face back up with both hands to claim her. The force behind the desperate kiss lead her down onto the bed, not caring about the sudden turn or the legs now either side of her hips or the feeling of their bodies so held together, just the lack of oxygen and desire to drink in everything about the Time Lord. She wanted more, craved it, and whether or not through chance or the subtle arch of her back, the Doctor gave her just that. She broke away from the kiss, studied her deeply flushed face, before sliding down to kiss a burning trail across her shoulders.

Yaz found herself unable to do more than hold on to the Doctor’s shoulders, shallow breathing as she felt bare breasts shift away from her own and down towards her stomach. Electricity prickled at her skin as the Doctor rose up, gliding soft hands up her sides until each wrapped around her breasts and squeezed gently, palms sinking into the soft flesh. As thumbs began to roll themselves over budding nipples, Yaz closed her eyes and arched into the touch. The touch that added more burning pressure between her legs that was impossible to rectify whilst pinned down. Still half clothed, it was any wonder that she had lasted as long as she had without either calling for a cease fire or just coming undone at the seams immediately.

Hips bucked uselessly as a smug hum radiated from the Time Lord, moving her left hand as an anchor in order to swoop down and catch the dark nipple between her lips. Yaz jolted at the contact, one hand shifting to claw into the new duvet whilst the other wound itself into silky blonde hair and tugged. Tongue and finger worked endlessly to draw out every breath and moan and quake of her body, only changing when she tugged more at her hair and urged her over. The burning was endless, and Yaz spent her brief moments of concentration on holding out, although it was becoming harder and harder with each passing second. Especially when she felt a teasing bite to her over-sensitive nipple that caused her to twist and strain against the sensation.

 

“P-please…I c-can’t…”

Fully satisfied at the feeling of Yaz being tightly wound, and the strain ringing in her voice, the Doctor let go of her aching breasts and pushed herself back up to eye level with a wicked smile on her face.

“I know. I’ve got you.”

 

She rolled herself away from immobilising twitching hips, fingers gliding across every dip and curve of Yaz’s torso before making their way around to her jeans. The button was dealt with after a few shaky fumbles and soon the Doctor was dragging the waistband down across her hips and past her thighs. Yaz barely heard the sound of them hitting the floor before her world was filled with the sound of her own gasps as hands made their way back up her legs and short nails made their mark against her skin. Much to a mix of pleasure and irritation, endless lines were drawn across her underwear, always shy of where she wanted the attention most. All it did was serve to send another wave of burning heat through her veins, as well as arousal. When the Doctor finally took hold of the waistband of her underwear and dragged it down, Yaz could not stop herself from hastily unhooking her legs and whining with abandon.

 

“Move down.”

“W-what?”

“Move down. To the edge of the bed.”

 

Hands against her hips and gently coercing her, Yaz did as instructed until she had shimmied her way down to the side of the bed and her legs hung off the edge, feet planted on the carpet. The Doctor came up to place a kiss on her cheek and smile warmly, replacing the one ferocious stare and urgency from before.

“Sit up.”

Yaz did as instructed, propping herself up on her elbows and watching as stray hairs were moved from her eyes. The Doctor made her way off the bed, settling down on the floor and it took less than a second for Yaz to realise what was happening and her brain to short out. She muttered a curse under her breath, head falling back slightly as she forced her eyes shut, unable to look down at the sight of her girlfriend nestled between her legs. Thighs were urged further apart as the Doctor shuffled ever closer, placing chaste kisses against warm, dark skin.

“Yasmin.”

She let out a sigh as a kiss was placed so close to her centre.

“Look at me.”

The sickeningly sweet and husky voice of the Doctor graced her ears and made her want to open her eyes, but Yaz stayed stock still and tensed up. Only when she heard her name a second time, sterner and harder, did she dare to look down.

 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I…I…”

“If you don’t tell me then I w-”

“Please. Just…I said no more games. Just…just…touch me already damnit.”

 

Lifting a hand, index finger drew a line through her hot and slick folds, withdrawing almost as soon as it had started. Yaz’s hips rocked from the contact, falling short of chasing the sensation. The Doctor was not at all surprised by what she found waiting for her, although the ease of her motions was welcomed. She noticed her girlfriend struggling to keep her eyes open, lower lip taken between her teeth as her hands bunched harder into the duvet. With a smug smile tugging at the corners of her lips, once more the same finger drew a slow and deliberate line up, before effortlessly dipping just shy of entering her. As she felt the catch, Yaz slammed her eyes shut and rolled her head back with a high moan.

Sufficiently coated, the Doctor leant down and lay more kisses against wide spread thighs as she let her finger settle over Yaz’s exposed clit before beginning to circle it. The response was near instantaneous; thighs shook, hips bucked, all followed up by a much lower moan. As the Time Lord added her middle finger into the motions, she gently nipped and tugged at various points on the skin around her, smiling with each added flick of pressure she added to her fingertips. She was startled by a hand coming to rest on top of her head, nails raking against her scalp, dragging her away from her current position. Wet marks were left on the opposite thigh as Yaz urged the Doctor to put her other skills to use.

Tongue ran across the length of her as fingers curled tighter into blonde hair, moaning in tandem with the Doctor. Her hips worked in time to the quick set pace, grinding hard and fast as pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Each time she felt the daring tip of her tongue reach further, bringing more slick sounds to her ears, she would gasp harder. She desperately wanted to know what it was like to have the Doctor inside her, climbing her walls higher and faster, but she remained resolute to a promise made to herself. She could give as much as she desperately wanted. The mere thought sent another spike of arousal through her, tugging hard at soft hair, chasing every second of heart pounding pleasure until lips curled around her and she came undone a silent scream, back arching out. As the spasms rocked Yaz, the Doctor slowed her pace, taking up every little drop of her girlfriend possible until the hand against her head fell slack.

The Doctor rose from the floor, clambering back onto the bed, one hand against Yaz’s stomach as the other helped lower her back down. She stroked her hair idly, pressing one more kiss against limp shoulders. Yaz let out a long sigh as she opened her eyes, and turned her attention towards her girlfriend. She had had the release she had been craving for weeks, but another desire burnt in the wake of the first. For a while, they just lay together, content in the moment. Yaz shakily brought one of her own hands to rest against the one of her stomach, thumb rubbing up and down. She listened to the Time Lord hum happily to herself, almost positively purring, eyes still studying each other intently. The calm that came after was delightful, but never bound to last more than necessary. It was one thing to miss being touched, it was another entirely to miss touching. And she had missed that too.

Yaz rolled over onto her side, carefully dragging her knees closer to her chest so they were no longer dangling precariously. She propped herself up on one arm, bringing the other one around the Doctor’s waist and nudging her closer. A soft kiss was placed to the tip of her girlfriend’s nose, causing her face to scrunch up slightly as she smiled and laughed. Yaz shook her head in response.

 

“I don’t know how you can be so adorable and so hot at the same time.”

“Dunno, Yaz. Could say the same thing about you, you know. Although I guess I’m pretty biased…”

 

Her hand trailed down further from her waist, across the band of sea-blue trousers, teasingly moving across the Doctor’s backside and down her thigh. Yaz watched as her girlfriend’s eyes fluttered closed slightly and her mouth fell open. As her hand moved back up to rest against the small of her back, she wondered momentarily about what she wanted next. She had spent a lot of time thinking about all of the things she would do to the Time Lord when finally given the chance, although it was becoming apparent she was more about spontaneity than planning. A knowing smile came across her face as she leant forward and kissed the Doctor’s cheek.

 

“You’ve been so good to me, Doctor. I think you should be rewarded for that.”

As she leant back again, Yaz watched as the Doctor ran through a multitude of expressions, before her eyes went wide and the beat of her hearts became more pronounced against her neck and chest.

“Why don’t we get you a bit more comfortable, hmm?”

 

Shifting herself onto her knees, Yaz gestured towards the pillows at the top of the bed and waited for a very flustered Doctor to slide her way up. Once settled, hazel-green eyes watched  hands travel back up her calves and thighs until they rested against her stomach. Fingers deftly did away with the button of her trousers before pulling them down. Yaz dropped them down the side of the bed and moved herself so she lay down beside her girlfriend. She looked up to the intricate headboard, noticing the convenient gaps in the woodwork. Placing her hand under the Doctor’s chin and tilting it up towards her, she placed a quick kiss to her lips before speaking.

 

“I want you to keep hold of the headboard. Do not let go until I tell you you can, okay?”

“I…um…”

Free hand took hold of the nearest pale wrist and pulled it up towards the headboard, carefully positioning it under the gap. The Doctor lifted her opposite hand up and took hold, still carefully eyeing Yaz up as she went.

“Good girl.”

 

There was a strange mix of embarrassment and enjoyment in calling a thousands of years old woman a girl, but the response she received made up for it in spades. The Doctor bit down on her own lip, face flushing a royal shade of pink as she desperately tried to maintain the eye contact. Yaz moved her legs either side of the Doctor’s hips, mimicking the position she herself had been trapped in not that long ago, making sure to line herself up just shy of any skin to skin contact. She let go of the Time Lord’s wrist, using both hands to keep herself upright as she took a final glance up. Satisfied she had room to work, Yaz slowly leant down to kiss the Doctor again. Whenever she tried to instigate more, she would pull back and wait for the whine. After three passes, Yaz gave in, and gave all she had to give.

Teeth clashed together haphazardly as lips hungrily claimed each other. Short, high pitched moans echoed between each stop for breath, arms straining against the grip of the headboard. Her tongue slid effortlessly into the Doctor’s mouth and forced her deeper into the soft pillows, body lowering to bring burning skin together. There was an arch underneath her, a testing bite to her lips, and Yaz broke apart from the kiss and set a wet trail across the Time Lord’s jaw and down the slope of her neck. Twin pulses beat an uneven rhythm under her lips. She paused, breath ghosting over her girlfriend’s taut neck, shifting to slide one leg in between parted thighs. At the change in pressure, the Doctor groaned, rocking her hips as Yaz felt herself sliding against her right thigh.

 

“Stay still, or I’ll stop.”

“Uhnnn…Yaz…”

“Stay. Still.”

 

Punctuating her words with a flick of her tongue, Yaz wrapped herself around the thundering pulse point. Her teeth held back from milky skin, but even still she could feel and heart he hitch of breath. As she drew her knee away, she took hold. The Doctor’s head twisted to the side as she moaned into her arm, almost biting down on herself in a vain effort to silence the sound. Yaz did not linger like she did. There was no need for possessiveness, the Time Lord was already hers. She continued to nip and lash her tongue out across the expanse of her neck, following another path up the front of her throat, before making her way back down to exposed collar bones. Every part of the Time Lord tasted like salt and sweet and undeniably her. Unlike the Doctor, who was unashamedly a tease and set on ruining her slowly, Yaz was not the same. She was direct to the point.

Kisses travelled quickly down to the closest breast, nipple taken between her lips and sucked on gently. The Doctor continued to strain against the imposed restraints, eyes dangerously looking down for a moment to catch the sight, but fighting against it. Yaz steadied herself on one hand and moved the other to the opposite breast. Finger and thumb rolled in time with her tongue, pulling and sucking and occasionally pinching and biting. Hips continued to try and chase after the knee that was no longer where it needed to be, and Yaz added to the evident frustration by slowly grinding herself against a juddering thigh. Taking control away from the Time Lord was an incredible turn on for her, and it was no wonder her body was already showing the results, another rush of arousal coursing between her legs. Something that the Doctor quickly noticed.

 

“Stars…Yaz, please…that’s n-not fair…”

Feeling herself getting far too worked up, Yaz disengaged, moving to rest besides the Doctor again. Hand and tongue swapped places, delighting in the feeling of her own breasts moving against the Time Lord’s chest. As the moans turned into faint whimpers, she knew it was time to stop lavishing her attention on over-sensitive nipples and moved to lay a kiss over both drumming hearts.

“Do you need some help, Doctor?”

Sitting back on her calves, Yaz looked over at the needy expression on her girlfriend’s face, beaming internally with pride. There was a frustrated noise as a response, barely audible, before an attempt at words.

 

“I… I um…Y-yes.”

“What kind of help?”

 

She ran her fingers down the Doctor’s stomach, leaving faint red lines in her wake. There was another twist against the headboard as Yaz watched eyes slam shut, mouth opening and closing several times as the internal struggle made itself known.

 

“D-don’t make me say it…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I already know. One day I’ll make you say it though.”

 

Taking hold of the elastic top of white underwear, Yaz quickly discarded them to the pile, unable to hid a smile as the Doctor instinctively parted her legs and pulled them closer towards her at the knee. She smoothed across her stomach once more, running past the juncture between her thigh before leaving her hand there and turning her attention back to whispering in the Time Lord’s ear with a smile on her face.

“You can let go now, Doctor.”

 

As soon as the words left her, Yaz kissed the Doctor and slid two fingers through her. She felt a hand come crashing against her shoulders, clawing at her skin as the other fell into the duvet. Her girlfriend was entirely slick and hot and her fingers made their way inside her with no problem at all. The kiss was broken with a gasp as the Time Lord quickly lifted her hips in time with the curling that hit just the right spot. Sharp, strong thrusts punctuated by the light brush of a thumb were quickly bringing things to a close as Yaz watched the Doctor work through her bliss. She lowered herself down the bed, gaining more power with her arm, kissing the spot behind her girlfriend’s ear.

 

“I want you to touch yourself.”

She earned a strained sigh as a reward for her request.

“And I want to watch you fall apart.”

 

Lips reattached themselves to the Doctor’s breast as a hand snaked past her head and made its way between her legs. Dark eyes looked up and watched as the Time Lord shuddered against her own touch. It was the most wonderful sight Yaz had ever seen; sweat clinging to a flushed brow and hair splayed across the pillows, one hand digging into her spine as the other worked herself into a frenzy in time with her strokes. She could not stop the urge to pull back from biting down on the Doctor’s chest and dedicate her full attention to the moment. She could hear her name being uttered in between explicit sounds of pleasure, mingling together with the sounds of their fingers working together in tandem. As the cries got higher and higher, and the Doctor arched her back further, Yaz put all of her remaining strength into sliding one more finger through the threshold until a near scream ripped through the room and the world ground to a halt.

The Doctor’s head rolled back as her spine shook and hips extended off the bed. Nails gouged into her back, surely leaving marks for her to deal with for days, clinging to her as if her universe was tumbling apart. As the scream faded into more repeated utterances of her name and walls slowed their spasms, Yaz carefully withdrew herself and bundled the Time Lord into her arms. Her girlfriend retreated in on herself, almost foetal, mumbling into her shoulder as the occasional aftershock jolted every muscle in her body. Dry hand gently made its way through blonde hair whilst the other was somewhat crushed in between the both of them.

 

“Hey. Are you okay?”

The mumbling stopped, replaced by a long contented sigh, enough to make her laugh quietly.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then, shall I?”

“Mhmm yeah. More than okay. Brilliant.”

 

With a slight bit of shuffling around, the Doctor brought her head up to look at Yaz, a lopsided grin on her face and eyes half closed.

“Forgot how wonderful all this is. Sorry. Again. I know things haven’t been the best and there’s been chaos and I haven’t been giving you my full attention.”

Yaz gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips, still amused at how delirious and silly she often got once they had finished. She brought her hand out of her hair and placed it against a flushed cheek, stroking her thumb back and forth as the Time Lord wrapped one arm around her waist and dragged her closer.

 

“Well, you’ve made up for your earlier ship-related comments, I’m sure we can get inventive and make up for the rest of the lost time. We can just…disappear for a bit, right? Ryan and Graham won’t notice a thing.”

“Yasmin Khan, you never cease to amaze me. We can indeed just disappear, right old girl?”

 

The TARDIS made a pleased hum, the whir of engines breaking the silence between them. Yaz tried to hide her laughter, but failed, and set the Doctor off as well. As they settled into the time vortex, the two untangled themselves from each other, laying side by side on the bed and staring with lovestruck eyes and stupid smiles.

“We have all the time in the universe. Now, what was this about getting inventive?”

Respite period blown out of the water by a suspiciously devious wiggle of eyebrows from the Doctor, Yaz rolled her eyes before turning to pin the Time Lord into the sheets below, returning to her favourite place in the world and setting an entirely new fire blazing between them.

* * *

 

When the TARDIS landed back in Sheffield, after several on-board hours of uninterrupted frivolity, Ryan and Graham returned to the ship to find both Yaz and the Doctor sitting on the steps before the console. A packet of biscuits sat beside them, one in each of their hands, as they laughed to the end of either a really bad joke or a good story. Yaz was the first to notice their presence, quickly turning to wave towards both of them as they came on board. The Doctor soon turned her attention towards them as well, dropping the biscuit half in her lap in the process.

“Hiya fam! Good to see yo again. How was your day?”

She soon busied herself with the biscuit packet, offering it up to both of the men before Ryan quickly stole one and smiled happily.

 

“Great thanks. Did’ya manage to work out what was up with the TARDIS earlier? I know you got a little…mad about it.”

“Oh yeah, all sorted now! She was just…uh…doing a little bit of redecorating apparently. Needed to keep parked up to do all of that. Can’t do it on the move after all, uses too much energy. Anyway, that means we’re all ready to go!”

 

As Ryan sat himself down besides Yaz, munching away on the apparently strawberry flavoured cream biscuit, he turned to respond before eyeing up his friend’s neck and raising an eyebrow. Graham dropped down beside the Doctor, stretching his arms out in an attempt to hide a yawn. It was only then did both women realise how dark it was outside the TARDIS doors.

“You know, Doc, maybe it could wait until after a kip. Been a long day and all that. Which reminds me, you two have fun while we were gone? Didn’t realise how fast the time had gone until about ten minutes ago. TARDIS time is ruining my timekeeping.”

Yaz felt a playful jab to her side, watching as Ryan gestured towards her neck. She instinctively pulled her shirt up further, shrinking down into the collar of her jacket in an attempt to hide.

“Oh, you know, just helped with maintenance. Had a laugh. Ate some biscuits. Nothing too exciting.”

She could already feel her face burning with the half-hearted lie, cursing under her breath as Ryan unsurprisingly choked down the last part of his biscuit.

“Oh yeah, no excitement here at all. Aside from me telling Yaz about the time I rode a dinosaur. I’ll tell you lot about that later. But anyway, go get some rest and I’ll see you all bright and early!”

Unaware of what had transpired in front of him, Graham gently patted the Time Lord’s shoulder before hoisting himself off the steps and heading down the hallway. Yaz heard a snicker coming from Ryan, shoving him in the shoulder and forcing him to retreat away as well. Not before poking the wasps nest further.

“Guess it’s just you two again for the night. Don’t do anything too exciting, yeah?”

The console room was filled with the amused buzzing of the TARDIS, which earned her a quick glare from an unamused Time Lord.

“Don’t you start up again. You’ve had enough fun for one day.”

Decidedly worn out from their ‘bonding’ time, Yaz shuffled closer to the Doctor and leant to rest her head against her shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh. A light kiss was pressed into her hair as a hand came to rest in her lap. They stayed glued together for a while, both tired but also too lazy to move. Eventually, the Doctor broke first, nudging her girlfriend aside before stepping up and holding a hand out towards her.

 

“Come on, how does a bath before bed sound? We can fill it with those rainbow bubbles I bought ages ago. Help ease the, uh, tension.”

“Yeah. I’d like that. And then off to Rome in the morning?”

“Rome. Prague. Paris. The planet, not the city. Anywhere in space and time. But I should maybe stick to the plan first. Unless something much more interesting happens and the TARDIS whisks us away to another emergency somewhere..”

 

Taking hold of the offered hand and picking up the remainder of the biscuits in the other, Yaz followed the Doctor towards their new bedroom, entirely prepared for a quiet night in. And the many more she hoped were still to come.


End file.
